Prison Heart
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Trois ans que la Résistance a été défaite sur Craith. Alors que le nouvel Empereur et son épouse gouvernent la galaxie, le général Hux commande les armées et la sécurité du Nouvel Empire. Mais l'impératrice lui confie une mission, retrouver un ancien rebelle emprisonné et veiller sur lui. Il accepte sans savoir que sa vie s'apprête à changer... (Attention: violence/viol)
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Le général Hux se frotta les yeux, il se faisait tard et les réunions s'étaient enchaînées toute la journée. Cela faisait trois ans que le Premier-Ordre avait conquis la galaxie. Après avoir détruit le système Hosnien et la Résistance, toutes les planètes puissantes et influentes s'étaient soumises à leur autorité. Le nouveau Suprême Leader, Kylo Ren, avait été couronné Empereur et la puissance de son armée s'était élargie à toute la galaxie, du Noyau Profond jusqu'à la Bordure Extérieure. L'officier soupira en éteignant son Datapad. Son père, ancien général impérial, l'avait éduqué dans un seul but : rétablir l'Empire et le rendre durable. Et il avait réussit : il avait aidé à la création de StarKiller, il commandait d'une main de fer les légions entières de Stromtroopers et secondait tant bien que mal le jeune Empereur. Kylo Ren était impulsif, difficile à raisonner. Et ils s'appréciaient peu. Heureusement que le Maître des Chevaliers de Ren avait eu la bonne idée de tomber amoureux et de s'être marié. Au début, Hux ne savait pas quoi penser de cette gamine sortie de nul part, sans aucune éducation.

Mais après plusieurs mois passés auprès du jeune couple, il avait appris à apprécier la jeune Impératrice. Plus calme et douce que son mari, elle était la seule à avoir une réelle influence sur ce dernier. Et Hux préférait avoir affaire à elle pour régler les problèmes les plus complexes. Derrière son immense bureau, il s'étira avant de quitter son siège en cuir. Le général se dirigeait vers la sortie de son espace de travail lorsque la porte coulissa. Il s'arrêta en apercevant la silhouette fine et féminine en contre-jour. L'Impératrice entra lentement dans le grand bureau et lui offrit un sourire sincère.

« Bonsoir, général. Je ne vous dérange pas ?

-Jamais, altesse. A vrai dire, j'allais partir. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'ai un service à vous demander. » lui répondit la jeune femme, visiblement embêtée de retarder l'officier.

Mais ce dernier lui fit signe de prendre place sur l'un des sièges. Elle s'assit alors sur l'un d'eux, Hux préféra prendre le siège à côté d'elle que de retourner derrière son bureau. Il la vit se caresser doucement le ventre et leva un sourcil. Avait-il rater une information importante ?

« Je suis navrée de vous déranger à cette heure mais j'aimerais que cela reste entre nous.

-Je vous écoute.

-Je suis tourmentée depuis plusieurs nuits par des cauchemars. Je pense que ce sont des visions liées à la Force.

-L'empereur est-il au courant ?

-Plus ou moins.

-Que voyez-vous ? Enfin, si je peux me permettre.

-Justement, c'est pour cela que je viens vous voir, vous et pas un autre. J'entraperçois un ancien ami, il semble souffrir. C'est assez flou.

-Voulez-vous que je lance des recherches ? » questionna Hux.

« Non, malheureusement je sais déjà où il se trouve. Vous connaissez sûrement la prison impériale Arka ?

-Oui, un énorme vaisseau pénitencier que navigue dans tout le système d'Arkanis. On y enferme les ennemis de notre nouvel Empire. Ne me dites pas que cet ami s'y trouve ? »

L'impératrice ne répondit pas mais baissa légèrement les yeux. Hux ferma les siens tout en inspirant fortement. Il n'allait vraiment pas aimé la suite de cette discussion, il le savait. Pourtant, il demanda qui était réellement l'homme qui y était enfermé. Son cœur rata un battement en entendant son nom, faiblement murmuré par la jeune femme. Poe Dameron. Cet homme était l'un des rares survivants de la Résistance, épargné au dernier moment par ordre de Kylo Ren. Dans son souvenir, Hux se rappelait l'exécution du traître FN2187 et de sa compagne. À l'époque, la jeune impératrice avait été fortement choquée et perturbée par cette mise à mort, plutôt rapide et sans douleur. Hux avait soupçonné l'Empereur d'avoir épargné le commandant pour éviter une autre crise de larmes.

« Ma Dame, le commandant Dameron a été condamné à perpétuité. Vous comprenez que c'est une figurent de l'Opposition, que diable voulez-vous que je fasse ?

-Poe était un fils pour Leia Organa, c'est un homme bon et juste. Il était un bon ami pour moi. » raconta l'Impératrice. « Si je viens vers vous, c'est parce que j'ai appris récemment que vous aviez eu une petite fille. Elle vit sur Arkanis avec sa mère.

-Alina a six mois, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Et cela fait un an que vous n'avez pas pris de congé. Mais vous avez fait une demande auprès de Ben pour passer l'été chez vous.

-Oui, dans deux mois.

-J'aurais aimé que vous vous rendiez sur l'Arka comme observateur. Je peux me tromper et Poe peut y être bien traité mais si ce n'est pas le cas, j'apprécierais que vous corrigiez au moins la situation. Je ne suis pas en droit de demander sa libération mais je serais plus sereine si ces cauchemars cessaient et si je le savais en sécurité.

-Donc je serais vos yeux et vos oreilles là-bas, je pourrais profiter de la proximité avec ma famille… je me vois mal vous refuser cette faveur.

-Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante, général. Et je pense que Ben ne sera pas insensible au réconfort que vous m'apportez.

-J'irais surveillez le bon fonctionnement de l'Arka et le traitement des prisonniers si cela peut vous apaiser. Quand dois-je partir ?

-Ma navette personnelle est prête, le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Hux acquiesça silencieusement alors que l'Impératrice se relevait. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et pressa délicatement, une façon silencieuse de le remercier. Hux se permit de lui offrir un léger sourire puis l'observa quitter la pièce. Après quoi, il attrapa son Datapad et sortit de son bureau. Il devait se reposer un peu avant de trouver toutes les informations possibles sur le vaisseau pénitencier, son équipage, ses prisonniers et surtout sur l'ancien pilote de la Résistance.

 **.**

Le général Hux entra dans la navette personnelle de l'Impératrice. Malgré sa propriétaire, l'intérieur du vaisseau n'avait rien de coquet ou de féminin. La jeune femme avait du goût mais elle aimait surtout la simplicité. Il s'installa confortablement sur une banquette alors que la porte de la navette se refermait silencieusement. Il sortit son Datapad alors que les pilotes guidaient la navette hors du hangar. Il avait eu toute la journée pour collecter les informations qu'il voulait.

Arka avait été crée lors du règne de l'Empereur Palpatine vieux de quarante ans, l'énorme vaisseau pouvait accueillir jusqu'à cinq cent prisonniers et cent membres d'équipages. À leur arrivée, chaque prisonnier était tatoué de son nouveau matricule et un collier à décharges électriques lui était imposé. C'était un moyen comme un autre de garder les prisonniers les plus difficiles calmes et dociles. Hux n'aimait pas cette première information, l'Impératrice ne devait pas être au courant de ce fait. Il continua à lire les données et s'arrêta sur le dossier pénitencier de l'ancien résistant. Dameron se trouvait dans le quartier des prisonniers politiques, les ennemis de l'Empire. À en croire le dossier sur lui, Hux ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il soit en danger ou maltraité. Mais les dossiers sur les gardiens d'Arka n'étaient pas très agréables à lire, c'étaient des brutes et des hommes connus pour leur violence.

Hux soupira et cala sa tête en arrière. L'un des pilotes lui avait assuré qu'ils seraient rapidement dans le système d'Arkanis, l'Impératrice avait commandé l'amélioration des réacteurs et du système d'hyperespace. Six heures leurs seraient donc suffisant pour rejoindre les territoires de la Bordure Extérieure. Le général se permit alors un moment de repos en ferma lentement les yeux en pensant au petit être qui l'attendait là-bas, son épouse l'avait décrite comme étant une jolie petite rouquine, aux cheveux ondulés et à la peau laiteuse.

 **.**

Hux se réveilla lorsque la navette trembla légèrement. Ils venaient de sortir de l'hyperespace. l'officier réajusta sa veste noire puis alla dans le poste de pilotage pour apercevoir l'imposante prison volante. Il n'avait vu dans sa vie qu'un seul vaisseau plus imposant que l'Arka, celui du premier Leader Suprême. Hux resta entre les deux pilotes pour observer l'arrivée dans le hangar quasiment vide. Lorsqu'il sortit de la navette, il fut accueilli par un petit homme frêle, blafard, presque maladif. L'homme se présenta comme le directeur des lieux et exprima rapidement sa surprise : personne n'attendait la visite d'un homme aussi important que le général commandant les armées impériales. Hux sourit froidement, l'Impératrice n'avait pas prévenu de son arrivée pour qu'ils n'aient sûrement pas le temps de se retourner.

« Son altesse impériale est très sensible à l'image que nous offrons à toute la galaxie. Elle n'aimerait pas que notre réputation soit entachée par un scandale venant de nos prisons.

-Mais de là à envoyer le deuxième homme le plus puissant de notre gouvernement intergalactique, c'est un honneur général.

-Voyez en moi un inspecteur impérial. Sachez que si je dois faire un rapport, il sera reçu personnellement par l'Empereur et son épouse.

-Nous ferons tout pour vous satisfaire, général.

-Non, faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Je souhaite voir le fonctionnement de vos équipes comme si je n'étais pas là. » indiqua Hux alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans un couloir froid et lugubre.

Sans un mot de plus, le général observa les lieux. L'endroit n'avait rien d'accueillant et lui glaçait presque le sang. De nombreux couloirs et ascenseurs alimentaient le vaisseau, de quoi se perdre très facilement. Hux vit aussi les milliers de caméras et de détecteurs de mouvements à chaque croisements. Au moins, leur niveau de surveillance semblait être exemplaire. Pris dans ses premières observations, Hux écoutait à peine les paroles que débitaient le directeur mais il reporta vite son attention sur le petit homme lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une porte sombre.

« Et nous voici arrivés, ce n'est pas le grand luxe mais c'est le seul appartement privé que nous avons pour nos éventuels visiteurs tel que vous. J'espère que cela vous satisfera. »

Hux haussa les épaules, l'éducation de son père l'avait habitué à un confort minimal. Il entra seul dans la pièce. Il remarqua rapidement l'épaisse couche de poussières et parfois même de crasses part endroit. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, à vue d'œil une vingtaine de mètres carrés. Malgré la saleté, il devait avouer que l'aménagement était fonctionnel : un coin nuit, un coin bureau et dans une petite pièce à part, une salle de douche. Un vieux droïde de Sécurité KX entra peu de temps après dans la pièce et déposa les affaires du général. Hux l'observa, les sourcils froncés. Le droïde finit par se tourner vers lui et s'inclina.

« Bonjour. Je suis K-1000, droïde de sécurité. Réaffecté à votre service, monsieur.

-Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de tes services.

-Monsieur risque de se perdre dans les milliers de couloirs de l'Arka. J'ai également accès à tous les fichiers confidentiels des archives.

-K1000, vraiment : je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un dans mes pattes.

-Monsieur aimerait-il savoir que je ne suis pas branché au réseau de surveillance et que je suis programmé à ne rien dévoilé aux gardiens : demande express de monsieur le directeur.

-Donc tu ne leur dévoilera rien de mes observations et de mes rapports ?

-Tout à fait, monsieur.

-Connais-tu l'aile réservée aux prisonniers politiques ? » questionna Hux, soudain intéressé.

« Oui monsieur.

-Que peux-tu me dire sur ses prisonniers ?

-Monsieur, je ne comprends pas votre requête.

-Comment sont-ils traités ? Bien ou je dois m'attendre à quelque chose d'horrible ?

-Monsieur sera satisfait, je pense. »

Fatigué, Hux acquiesça puis déclara qu'il avait besoin de repos. Malgré la saleté, il alla dans la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide. À son retour dans la pièce principale, le droïde s'était mis en veille près de la porte. Presque seul, il se glissa sous le draps épais et rèche.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Lorsque Hux se réveilla le lendemain matin, il grogna en se redressa. Sa peau fine n'avait pas apprécié le tissu rêche et plein de poussière de ses draps. Et son matelas… au tant dormir sur une planche de bois. Son dos le fit grimacer alors que K-1000 déposait sur le petit bureau un plateau métallique où on avait déposé grossièrement deux tranches de pains, un petit tas semblable à du beurre rance et une tasse de café. Pas très gourmand le matin, et surtout dégoûté par l'aspect de la nourriture, il toucha à peine au plateau. Mais il se demanda surtout ce que pouvait bien mangé les prisonniers vu ce qu'un visiteur de son importance avait comme aliments.

« Monsieur ne mange pas le matin ? » lui demanda K-1000.

« -Des fois, mais je n'appelle pas ce que tu m'as apporté de la nourriture.

-J'ai pourtant précisé que le plateau était pour vous.

-Ça ne fait rien. Dis-moi, K-1000, que mangent les prisonniers ?

-Selon mes données, ils ont le droit chaque jour à un morceau de pain, de l'eau et parfois au ragoût spécial.

-Du ragoût ? Je comprends qu'ils sont sous alimentés la plupart du temps.

-Les droïdes de la cuisine préparent quelque fois un ragoût dont la recette reste très confidentielle.

-C'est étrange, je demanderais plus d'informations au directeur. Bien, commençons notre première journée d'inspection. Amène-moi jusqu'au directeur. »

Le grand droïde de sécurité s'inclina avant de l'inviter à le suivre. Comme K-1000 l'avait précisé la veille, le réseau de couloirs du vaisseau était un véritable labyrinthe. Il fallait parfois descendre ou monter pour ensuite remonter ou redescendre et revenir au même niveau qu'avant. Militaire de formation, Hux compara très vite l'architecture du vaisseau aux tous premiers engins spatiaux, créés plusieurs millénaires auparavant. Après quinze bonnes minutes de marches, K-1000 s'arrêta devant une lourde porte blindée. Celle-ci coulissa et ils entrèrent dans le poste de surveillance et de sécurité. Plusieurs employés avaient les yeux rivés sur de nombreux écrans alors que le directeur parlaient à plusieurs hommes, de véritables armoires à glace, armées de bâtons électriques. À leur coiffures et leurs tatouages, Hux devina qu'ils s'agissaient d'anciens militaires. En s'approchant, il les identifia comme étant les deux responsables de la sécurité à bord, les surveillants en chef.

« Général Hux ! » s'exclama le petit directeur en le voyant venir vers eux. « Laissez-moi vous présenter Zarek Roomlaw et Kraynos, responsables…

-De la sécurité et de la détention des détenus. » le coupa Hux en fixant les deux hommes.

« -Monsieur le directeur nous a prévenu de votre arrivée tardive hier soir. Depuis quand l'Empire s'intéresse au sort de ses ennemis ?

-L'impératrice, comme je le disais hier, a à cœur d'offrir au Nouvel Empire une bonne image envers la population.

-Général, souhaitez-vous visiter nos locaux de surveillances ?

-A vrai dire, j'aimerais plutôt voir les prisonniers. Ils sont bien répartis selon leurs crimes ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Le sort des assassins et des criminels du grand banditisme intéressent peu l'opinion public mais les prisonniers politiques sont les sujets sensibles de mon inspection. Rappelez-moi quels genres d'hommes nous avons ici.

-Opposants politiques, traîtres au nouveau régime, quelques anciens Résistants, des terroristes et des indépendantistes. » énuméra brièvement le dénommé Kraynos.

Hux acquiesça avant d'exprimer le souhait de les voir et d'inspecter leurs cellules. Les deux anciens militaires hochèrent la tête en écoutant sa demande alors que le directeur les invitaient à le suivre. Hux restait silencieux, le petit homme prit la tête du groupe, les deux responsables de la sécurité se positionnèrent à ses côtés alors que K-1000 fermait la marche. L'officier tenta de mémoriser le chemin mais il se perdit vite, tout ici se ressemblait et était fait pour qu'il n'y ait aucun repère. Après un temps qui lui parut interminable, ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande porte sécurisée. Le directeur entra un code d'accès puis ils entrèrent dans l'aile réservé aux prisonniers politiques. Ils marchèrent un moment sur une passerelle métallique, surplombant une grande cour intérieure.

Une sonnerie retentit alors et une foule opaque de prisonniers sortit des différents couloirs. Surveillés par plusieurs gardes armés, les détenus se placèrent en bloc et attendirent silencieusement. Hux avait noté dans ses recherches que les prisonniers portaient différentes tenues selon leurs crimes. Ici, ils étaient vêtus en uniformes grisâtres. Hux les observa un instant, toujours perché sur la passerelle. De là où ils étaient, il n'arrivaient pas à voir les visages. Il plissa les yeux avant de se retourner vers le directeur.

« J'aimerais les voir de plus près. Après tout, ce sont mes hommes qui les ont amené à être ici.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr. Roomlaw et Kraynos vont vous escorter.

-Vous ne venez pas ?

-Je n'aime pas me mêler à ces…. Êtres.

-Malheureusement, j'ai encore quelques questions. Vous venez donc avec nous, monsieur. »

Le directeur pâlit et sembla très mal à l'aise. Hux nota alors le sourire au coin sur les lèvres de Kraynos alors que Roomlaw levait les yeux. Ils devaient pensé comme Hux, maudissant les bureaucrates tels que ce petit être misérable à qui on avait donné un peu d'importance et de pouvoir. Kraynos prit la tête du groupe et les guida jusqu'à la cour. Hux grimaça alors. Le bloc de détenus sentait mauvais. Tous étaient crasseux, quelques uns malades, certains tenaient à peine debout. Pourtant, Hux s'approcha pour observer de plus près les visages de ces détenus. Il savait quoi chercher : un homme petit, la trentaine passée, brun, cheveux bouclés, l'air farouche.

L'officier impérial grimaça en arrivant presque à la fin du bloc. Où était Dameron ? Très physionomiste, Hux les avait tous regardé mais aucun n'était l'ancien pilote. Il se tourna alors vers le directeur et lui lança un regard froid. D'une voix sèche, il affirma qu'il en manquait un. Puis il fit face à Kraynos, plus proche de lui.

« Dans mes souvenirs, le commandant de la Résistance, Dameron, a été enfermé ici. Je me faisais un plaisir d'admirer sa déchéance mais je ne le vois pas.

-Le prisonnier 11079111 ? Une minute, général, je me renseigne. »

Hux observa l'ancien militaire se tourner vers un gardien pour lui demander où était le prisonnier. Hux remarqua alors le léger mouvement de recul du geôlier puis entendit sa faible réponse : il n'était pas en état d'être sortit de sa cellule. Hux interrogea alors Kraynos : qu'entendait-il par « pas en état » ? l'homme l'informa alors que le prisonnier posait souvent problème et devait être régulièrement corrigé par les gardiens.

« Ce détenu reste une figure célèbre de la Résistance, si cela s'apprend, l'Impératrice sera furieuse. Faites moi visiter les cellules et vous m'amènerez le détenu dans mon bureau : je n'en ai pas fini avec lui.

-Bien pris, général. »

Kraynos reprit le groupe en main et guida Hux vers un couloir. L'odeur y était épouvantable, mélange de crasse, de poussière, d'excréments et de sueurs. Hux jura puis grogna contre la ventilation à faire réparer. Les cellules étaient basiques et rudimentaires. Semblables à des cages, les gardiens pouvaient tout voir à travers les larges barreaux. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucune cachette possible.

« Pas de lits et pas de toilettes » nota à voix haute Hux.

-Il y a une évacuation dans un coin de chaque cellule, pour leurs besoins.

-Et les douches ?

-Pour préserver l'eau à bord, ils ont le droit à un petit point d'eau dans la cours et à une douche tous les quinze jours.

-De quoi se transmettre pleins de maladie. Une infirmerie ?

-Uniquement pour les urgences.

-Dites-moi au moins que vous avez une morgue. » cingla Hux mais il leva les yeux aux ciel lorsque Kraynos lui parla des frigos de l'unité de restauration. « Alors que faites-vous des morts ?

-Je ne pense pas que la réponse vous plaira, général.

-Répondez, Kraynos.

-Par manque de nourritures, de places et de financements, Monsieur le directeur et Roomlaw ont instauré le ragoût spécial…

-N'en dites pas plus. » souffla Hux, imaginant à base de quoi ce ragoût pouvait être cuisiné.

C'est avec une moue dégoûtée que Hux finit son inspection auprès de Kraynos. En fin d'après-midi, l'officier décida de retourner dans sa chambre, il avait déjà beaucoup de choses à dire dans son premier rapport impérial. Alors qu'il marchait dans un couloir, escorté par K-1000 et Kraynos, un gardien l'informa que ses collègues s'apprêtaient à lui amener le prisonnier qu'il avait demandé. Hux hocha la tête puis se tourna vers Kraynos. Il lui demanda s'il était possible de recevoir un petit plateau repas puisqu'ils avaient sauté le déjeuner. L'homme acquiesça en lui promettant qu'il allait faire de son mieux pour le servir rapidement.

Hux eut à peine le temps d'arriver dans sa chambre qu'un droïde lui apporta ce fameux plateau. Contrairement au repas de matin, il avait le droit cette fois à quelques fruits trop ou pas assez mûres et du pain de meilleur qualité. K-1000 déposa le plateau sur son bureau alors que Hux rangeait sa lourde veste noire dans une petite penderie près de son lit. Le grand droïde le regarda avant de lui demander pourquoi il ne mangeait pas malgré sa requête. Hux soupira avant de s'asseoir sur l'unique chaise de la pièce.

« Tu as vu comme moi dans quel état sont les détenus ici. Je ne suis pas sensible à la Force mais mon instinct me dit que le prisonnier que j'ai réclamé est dans un état bien pire. La nourriture reste toujours un bon moyen pour apprivoiser une bête blessée et sauvage. Je vais sûrement avoir besoin de gagner sa confiance.

-Pourquoi lui et pas un autre, monsieur ?

-L'Impératrice a gardé un bon souvenir de lui. Contrairement à son époux, elle reste une âme pure et bienveillante. C'était son ami.

-Les humains donnent beaucoup d'importance à l'amitié. » affirma le droïde, tentant de comprendre les enjeux de la visite de l'officier.

« Oui, parfois trop mais c'est dans notre nature. Nous sommes faits pour vivre en communauté sinon on devient fou. »

K-1000 sembla comprendre mais ils furent interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. K-1000 alla ouvrir et Kraynos entra, suivit de près par deux gardiens et une silhouette frêle. Hux leur fit signe d'asseoir le détenu sur la chaise, il tenait à peine debout. La tête baissée, Dameron semblait en mauvais état, les bras marqués de cicatrices, d'hématomes et de petites plaies.

« Laissez-nous, K-1000 assura ma sécurité. Kraynos, nous parlerons plus tard de ces blessures : je ne crois pas que vos bâtons fassent de telles marques.

-Bien, général. »

L'homme semblait embêté par la réprimande à moitié cachée du général. Pourtant, il sortit sans un mot de la chambre. Hux fixa la porte pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se retourner vers le détenu. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez puis marcha jusqu'au bureau. Dameron n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il gardait son regard vers le sol. Hux se plaça lentement en face de lui, légèrement appuyé au bureau. Il observa alors mieux l'ancien pilote. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ses joues étaient couvertes d'une barbe sombre hirsute. Son œil droit était à peine ouvert à cause des coups qu'il avait pris, sa lèvre semblait être enflée.

« Commandant Dameron ? » appela Hux, mais le prisonnier ne lui répondit pas. « Dameron, vous vous souvenez de moi ? »

Dameron resta silencieux, continuant à fixer le sol. Hux se mordit la lèvre, s'il n'y mettait pas du sien, sa mission ne serait pas aussi simple que prévu. Il réfléchit un moment avant de pousser le plateau vers le prisonnier et de reprendre :

« Prisonnier 11079111 ? » demanda lentement Hux, Dameron leva alors doucement la tête vers lui. « Je suis le général Hux, l'impératrice m'envoie inspecter ce vaisseau. Elle m'a envoyé voir comment vous aller. Vous vous souvenez d'elle ?

-Dameron est mort. Je ne connais pas cette femme.

-Vous êtes pourtant devant moi, bien réel et vivant. » répondit avec prudence Hux. « Sa majesté m'a assuré que vous étiez amis. Elle s'inquiète pour vous. » indiqua t-il en l'invitant à manger.

-Je ne connais pas l'épouse de votre empereur. » répéta faiblement le prisonnier, ignorant le plateau repas.

« Allons, Dameron. Une jolie brune ? Trop gentille pour son bien ? Jedi ? Rey ?

-Rey…

-Oui. Ren et elle ont finit par se marier. Votre amie sait comment modérer l'Empereur, à mon plus grand bonheur.

-Rey a épousé Ren ? » questionna Dameron, comme s'il se réveillait d'un long sommeil. « Leia ?

-Je suis navré, Organa est morte l'année dernière, l'impératrice a beaucoup pleuré sa mort. L'empereur lui a fait bâtir un tombeau dans leur jardin privé. » raconta Hux, comprenant qu'il pouvait ainsi avoir l'attention du prisonnier. « Écoutez, Rey a eu des visions floues vous concernant, elle vous a vu souffrir et s'en inquiétait. Je ne m'avance pas mais je crois qu'elle attends un heureux évènement, ça doit lui travaillait un peu.

-Est-elle heureuse ? » demanda Dameron.

« Je pense, en tout cas elle me semble l'être.

-Ils me manquent tous…

-Commandant, je dois vous poser la question : qui vous a fait ça ?

-Personne. » répondit le prisonnier, presque sèchement.

« Qu'avez-vous fait pour être ainsi battu ?

-Rien.

-Dameron, j'ai accepté de rendre ce service à l'impératrice parce qu'elle nous compte tous les deux dans ses amis. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi ici, je suis là pour vous aider.

-Alors tuez-moi. » répondit froidement l'ancien pilote. « Tuez-moi comme ça aurait dû se faire avant qu'ils m'enferment ici.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Alors rentrez, dites lui que je suis le plus heureux du monde et laissez moi dans cet enfer. »

Hux allait répondre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Zarek Roomlaw entra alors et posa son regard noir et froid sur le détenu. L'officier vit ce dernier se raidir et pâlir. Hux se redressa rapidement et fit quelques pas pour se placer près de Dameron. L'ancien soldat annonça que le couvre-feu allait sonner et qu'il devait ramener le prisonnier dans sa cellule. Hux baissa son regard vers le résistant. Dameron tremblait et l'implorait silencieusement.

« Je n'en ai pas finit avec lui.

-La règle est pour tout le monde, général. 11079111, lève-toi. »

L'ordre claqua sèchement et Dameron obéit aussitôt. Impuissant, Hux le regarda sortir de la pièce et se faire embarqué par deux gardes. Roomlaw lança un dernier regard à l'officier avant de partir à son tour. Agacé, Hux s'assit sur la chaise et souffla longuement : Dameron n'était pas en sécurité et lui cachait ouvertement quelque chose. Comment allait-il l'annoncer à l'impératrice ?


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou,_

 _voila le chapitre 3, mais pour une fois : je vais répondre aux reviews !_

 _Anna Taure : « Soleil vert ? » je ne connais pas mais oui, j'avais envie de faire un truc un peu dégueu… Hux va encore en voir des vertes et des pas mûres. Rose et Finn ont bien été exécutés. Pour voir l'épouse de Hux, il faudra attendre encore ! Et pour ce qui est de ce qu'est devenue Rey, tu as un début de réponse dans ce chap_

 _Christine: Oui, j'ai enlevé mes dernières fanfictions que je n'arrive pas à finir. Je suis bientôt en vacances et en septembre en congé maternité donc j'espère pouvoir les reprendre de A à Z… si la Force est avec moi !_

 _Ange : On découvrira petit à petit ce que Poe a subit, Hux y veille t'inquiète pas !_

 _Uzichow : jeune homme… va écrire !_

 _Des bisous_

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

Hux s'installa confortablement sur le matelas miteux de sa chambre, K-1000 était parti lui chercher son déjeuner. Il prit délicatement son _comlink_ et l'activa. Il avait passé la nuit et la matinée à réfléchir à chaque mots qu'il pouvait utilisé pour parler de Dameron à l'Impératrice. Malheureusement, il s'était fait des nœuds au cerveau au point de ne pas savoir quoi dire et quoi taire.

« Votre altesse, ici le général Hux. » appela t-il faiblement, comme si les murs avaient des oreilles.

« Général, j'étais impatiente d'entendre votre voix. » lui répondit une voix féminine, légèrement tremblante après quelques minutes.

« Majesté, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec votre ami. L'Arka possède un secteur réservé aux ennemis de l'Empire et aux prisonniers politiques. Il y est enfermé dans une cellule, austère et seul.

-Comment va t-il ?

-Je l'ai vu hier, il était blessé. Je dois encore enquêter sur les raisons de ses blessures. Mais les gardiens disent qu'il pose problème.

-Il n'est donc pas en sécurité.

-Non, altesse. Et je crois qu'il me cache encore des choses. » avoua l'officier. Après un court silence, l'Impératrice lui répondit :

« Je vous en prie, trouver un moyen pour le protéger.

-Je ferais mon possible.

-Merci, Armitage. »

La communication se coupa. Hux caressa doucement du pouce le _comlink_ , il était rare que l'Impératrice l'appelle par son prénom. La plupart du temps, ce n'était seulement que lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'en comité intime. Lui, par contre, ne s'était jamais permis une telle familiarité. Elle restait l'épouse de l'Empereur, la femme la plus puissante de la galaxie, celle qui pouvait faire de l'ombre à son autorité militaire.

Il rangea son _comlink_ lorsque K-1000 entra dans la chambre, portant son repas. Il attrapa rapidement un gros fruit et le croqua. Après la découverte des ingrédients du ragoût spécial, Hux avait jeté son dévolu uniquement sur les fruits et les légumes. Il avait hâte de retourner chez lui et d'avaler les meilleurs morceaux de viandes d'Arkanis. Après un second fruit, Hux demanda au droïde de le guider jusqu'au secteur des prisonniers politiques. Le droïde accepta et l'officier le suivit, non sans cacher un troisième fruit dans sa poche.

Le droïde l'amena rapidement jusqu'au secteur souhaité. Hux y retrouva Kraynos. Il lui fit signe de le suivre légèrement à l'écart. Ils marchèrent quelques mètres sur une passerelle puis Hux s'arrêta, observant les prisonniers en contre bas. L'ancien militaire savait de quoi l'officier voulait lui parler. La veille, ce dernier n'avait pas apprécié la présence des marques sur le corps du prisonnier 11079111 et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il voulait des réponses.

« Vous savez déjà de quoi nous allons parler, Kraynos.

-Oui, général. J'ai enquêter rapidement ce matin auprès des gardes de ce secteur.

-Alors, des explications ?

-Oui mais très vagues. Certains disent qu'ils n'ont jamais eu de problèmes avec lui, d'autres disent que c'est une tête brûlée, rebelle, peu digne de confiance.

-Donc il se fait battre ? Alors que vous avez des colliers paralysants et des bâtons électriques…

-Je ne l'explique pas, général. Ce n'est pas dans le protocole. »

Hux resta silencieux et regarda chaque prisonnier sous la passerelle. Ils bougeaient peu, trop faibles ou intimidés par la présence perpétuelle des gardes. l'officier demanda alors de voir une nouvelle fois le détenu. Kraynos acquiesça et le guida vers le quartier des cellules. Les prisonniers sortaient par petit groupe dans la cours, les autres restaient enfermés dans leur cellule. Celle de Dameron était au fond d'un long couloir. Kraynos le laissa avancer jusqu'à cette dernière.

Hux découvrit l'ancien pilote blottit dans un coin éloigné de sa prison. Il l'appela doucement, Dameron releva alors lentement la tête et l'observa de ses yeux noirs. L'officier lui tendit alors le fruit qu'il avait pris à travers les barreaux. Dameron se leva difficilement et avança prudemment. Une fois près de la main de Hux, il attrapa plus vivement le fruit et retourna rapidement au fond de la cellule. Il ressemblait à une bête sauvage, craintive.

« Bonjour, Dameron. Comment allez-vous ?

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-Juste discuter.

-Personne ne veut que juste discuter.

-Ne me craigniez pas, Dameron. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais ici votre unique ami.

-J'avais des amis avant, avant que vous et Ren les tuaient.

-Franchement, si les rôles avaient été inversés : Ren et moi, on aurait été exécuté de la même façon.

-Ce n'est pas faux…

-J'ai besoin que vous me fassiez confiance, Dameron. Je sais qu'il ne doit pas y avoir que des coups. Parlez-moi, je peux vous aider.

-Pourquoi ? » demanda Dameron avant de croquer dans le fruit.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : Rey me l'a demandé. Les amis de mes amis, blabla…

-Pourquoi maintenant… a-t-elle des remords ?

-Ren vous a épargné uniquement parce qu'elle a très mal supporté la mort de votre ami, le traître FN2187. Il ne voulait sûrement pas lui briser plus le cœur. Et vous étiez le préféré d'Organa. »

Le prisonnier finit de manger le fruit puis il jeta le noyau aux pieds de Hux. Il fit ensuite quelques pas vers les barreaux. L'officier se redressa et l'observa faire. Dameron allait-il collaborer ? Que ce passait-il dans sa tête.

« Ici, personne ne fait confiance à personne.

-A qui ne dois-je pas faire confiance ?

-Roomlaw.

-Pourquoi ? » questionna Hux mais Dameron resta silencieux. « Il vous a fait du mal ? »

L'ancien pilote resta silencieux et retourna au fond de sa cellule. Hux avait vu son visage se fermer d'avantage, ses yeux perdre encore plus de leurs éclats. Il avait vu juste : Roomlaw devait être le tortionnaire du résistant. Hux soupira une nouvelle fois et s'approcha d'avantage des barreaux, auxquels il s'appuya.

« Vous n'avez pas idée de qui je suis, Dameron. Snoke me voyait comme un petit roquet enragé, les anciens officiers de l'Empire comme une sale fouine… J'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrais. Je finirais par découvrir ce qu'il se passe ici. Vous pensez qu'ils ont réussit à vous briser, que la mort est la seule solution à votre problème. Mais soyons honnêtes, la mort est une putain de garce, Dameron : jamais elle ne viendra pour vous. » déclara t-il d'une voix froide et tranchante. Dameron frissonna et se blottit encore plus au fond de la pièce. « Vous pensez que Poe Dameron, commandant de la Résistance, pilote de la flotte républicaine, est mort, qu'il ne reviendra plus. Mais encore une fois, vous vous trompez. Vous êtes bien vivant : votre cerveau fonctionne très bien et votre cœur bat encore. Vous n'êtes pas mort et encore moins brisé définitivement. Vous survivrez et vous pouvez encore vous reconstruire…

-Vous n'en savez rien ! » hurla subitement Dameron, grelottant et les larmes aux yeux.

« Si, je le sais. Malheureusement, je connais trop bien ce qu'il vous arrive. J'étais comme vous, je me pensez brisé, je pensais mettre fin à mes jours, je ne voulais plus souffrir. Et puis, j'ai ouvert les yeux, je méritais mieux que ça. Ce fut dur et long, mais je me suis remis debout. Je peux vous aidez, Dameron mais vous devez me faire confiance.

-Ils me feront encore plus de mal si vous persistez.

-Je vous protégerais. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au loin et Kraynos fit signe au général de revenir vers lui. Hux grimaça mais obéit. Lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur de gardien, il aperçut Roomlaw et deux gardes inspecter les cellules. Kraynos fit un signe de tête à l'officier et le guida vers un couloir opposé. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes puis Kraynos prit la parole.

« Le prisonnier vous a dit quelque chose sur ses blessures ?

-J'ai peut-être une piste.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez exactement mais, si je peux me permettre, j'ai réfléchi à tout ça. Moi, j'obéis aux ordres, je fais ce pourquoi on me paye, rien de plus. Mais je crains que vous ne trouvez d'abord que des ennuis ici.

-Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? Savez-vous quelque chose ? » questionna Hux.

« Je ne suis sûr de rien mais… certains prisonniers sont terrifiés par Roomlaw. Le directeur lui a donné carte blanche sur ce quartier et celui des femmes. Il y a certaines rumeurs qui circulent…

-Lesquelles ?

-On dit que chez les femmes, certaines tombent subitement malades, que les ragoûts spéciaux sont plus nombreux chez elles… certains disent qu'elles tombent parfois enceintes alors qu'elles sont strictement séparés des prisonniers masculins.

-Des viols ? » demanda Hux.

« Sur ma planète, ce genre de chose est prohibé, interdit par la loi et notre religion. Les violeurs sont sévèrement punis et les victimes tuées… je ne comprends pas comment on peut agir de la sorte mais si c'est le cas là-bas, peut-être que ici chez les hommes, il peut y avoir des pratiques similaires et des violences physiques.

-Le prisonnier m'a dit que je devais me méfier de Roomlaw, ce que vous me dites ne fait que confortez ses dires. Pouvez-vous vous renseigner sur lui, le donner toutes les informations possibles sur ce type ?

-Je vais essayer mais beaucoup sont à sa botte.

-Si vous m'aidez, Kraynos, j'en toucherais deux mots à l'Empereur : il saura vous récompenser.

-Merci général. »

Hux retrouva rapidement K-1000 et lui ordonna de le raccompagner dans sa chambre. Mais alors que le droïde et lui sortaient de l'aile réservé aux prisonniers politiques, Roomlaw sortit de nulle part. L'homme ignora totalement le robot et s'avança jusqu'à Hux, lui bloquant le passage. Sans un mot, le gardien sortit un petit objet de sa poche et le montra à l'officier, c'était le noyau du fruit offert à Dameron.

« Je constate que vous nourrissez les prisonniers, général.

-Vous n'avez jamais nourrit un animal pour gagner sa confiance ?

-Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, général. Ce prisonnier est dangereux, vous devez l'éviter.

-Je l'ai déjà dit : ce prisonnier est ma petite distraction ici, nous avons des comptes à régler ensembles. Et puis, question sécurité : je ne suis jamais seul.

-Je vous le répète, général, ne vous approchez plus du prisonnier 11079111.

-Roomlaw : je suis le général des armées impériales, je ne reçois mes ordres que de notre Empereur. Vous n'êtes, malheureusement, qu'un gardien de prison. Ne me dites pas ce que je dois ou non faire, je suis ici sur ordre de l'Empereur et je ne réponds qu'à lui seul.

-Alors vous n'avez pas encore compris une chose, général : ici, ce n'est pas l'Empire mais l'Enfer. l'empereur ne pourra rien pour vous s'il vous arrive des bricoles.

-Est-ce une menace ? » demanda Hux.

« Non, juste un fait.

-Croyez-moi, les pouvoirs de l'Empereur sont assez conséquents pour agir ici. Maintenant, laissez-moi passer, j'ai assez à faire. »

Hux bouscula Roomlaw et s'éloigna avec K-1000. Il savait que les évènements commençaient à prendre une mauvaise tournure, que Roomlaw l'avait enfin dans son collimateur et qu'il devrait faire très attention. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il claque sèchement la porte et s'assit sur la petite chaise métallique. Il devait réfléchir. Mais son _comlik_ bipa discrètement. Il le prit en main et l'activa :

« Ici, Hux.

-Bonjour, général » fit une voix masculine qu'il pouvait identifier entre milles.

« Votre majesté, que me vaut l'honneur de votre appel ?

-Rey m'a parlé de votre discussion. Je pensais qu'elle s'inquiétait pour cette vermine à cause des hormones mais tu as trouvé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne suis encore sûr de rien, votre majesté. Ce n'est peut être que le fruit de son imagination que m'influence…

-Allons, Armi'. Dis-moi ce que tu as trouvé... » chuchota la voix de l'empereur. Hux ferma les yeux, Ren venait d'utiliser sa faiblesse contre lui. Il jura intérieurement avant de céder :

« Dameron est battu alors qu'il ne devrait pas, je le sens terrifié par un responsable de l'Arka et un gardien m'a fait par de rumeurs concernant des viols et des grossesses non voulues chez les femmes.

-Quel est le nom de ce responsable ?

-Roomlaw.

-Est-ce lui qui t'a menacé ? » demanda l'Empereur.

« Vous me surveillez, majesté ?

« Je m'inquiète pour Rey et pour toi. Je n'aime pas qu'elle t'ai demandé d'aller là-bas… alors oui, je veille sur toi grâce à la Force. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal.

-Du mal ? Vous m'avez fait plus de mal que Roomlaw et ses paroles en l'air, majesté. » affirma froidement Hux. « J'ai une droïde de sécurité avec moi et je reste votre général. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

-Tu es toujours trop confiant, Armi'. Un droïde ne suffit pas. » déclara l'Empereur avant de couper la communication.

Hux déglutit avant de poser son comlik sur le bureau. Il se leva alors lentement et tourna le dos au droïde, qu'il informa qu'il devait prendre une douche. Hux s'enferma dans la salle de bain et ouvrit le jet d'eau qu'il observa silencieusement. Pourquoi Kylo l'avait-il appelé ? Disait-il la vérité ? S'inquiétait-il vraiment pour lui ? Hux ferma les yeux mais laissa les larmes glissaient sur ses joues pâles. Pourquoi était-ce toujours aussi douloureux ? Kylo avait fait son choix, il n'était plus qu'un officier parmi tant d'autres…

 _Et voilà !_

 _Des reviews ?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Ola que tal !_

 _Merci pour ces reviews ! Voilà le chapitre 4. autant dire que vous allez pas aimé du tout de chez du tout ! Je tiens à prévenir, ce chapitre n'a rien de joyeux ! Âmes sensibles s'abstenir pour la première partie ! Je rentre enfin dans le vif du sujet._

 _Ange : Roomlaw est cinglé et se croit dieu dans cette prison._

 _Christine : tu verras, c'est encore plus compliqué que ça ! Pour moi, Phasma est mort dans The Last Jedi donc elle ne viendra pas à la rescousse, au grand dam de Hux._

 _Anna Taure : comme couteau, est-ce que K-1000 peut faire l'affaire ? On verra que Ren est aussi très compliqué..._

 _Uzichow : tu vas pas aimé… non vraiment, tu vas pas aimé…._

OoOoO

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la visite du général Hux dans sa cellule. Le prisonnier 11079111 n'était quasiment pas sortit de celle-ci. L'homme était venu tous les jours, lui parlant, lui posant des questions, lui proposant quelques fruits. Mais il était silencieux. Pourquoi l'officier ne comprenait pas qu'il ne devait pas parler, qu'il ne devait pas répondre à ses questions ? Autrefois, le détenu avait été têtu, plus que borné. L'officier semblait aussi têtu qu'il l'avait été. Il ne lâchait rien, faisant preuve de patience et utilisant toujours les bons mots pour l'atteindre. Le prisonnier voulait lui parler, tout le raconter, le supplier de le sortir de là. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, ni le courage. Le général Hux, s'il apprenait ce qu'il se passait réellement, aurait sûrement fait des pieds et des mains pour lui et cela aurait déplu aux autres.

La sonnerie retentit, signe que le couvre-feu aurait lieu dans quelques minutes. Les autres détenus retournèrent dans leurs cellules, les portes métalliques se refermèrent sur eux. La lumière blanche changea en écarlate. Le prisonnier souffla et détendit légèrement ses muscles, ou du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il se décala du mur et s'allongea lentement sur ce qui lui servait de lit. Il était si fatigué, il voulait fermer les yeux pour ne jamais les ré-ouvrir. Mais la Mort ne venait jamais à lui malgré ses prières. Il allait s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de sa cellule se désactiver. Malgré la pénombre, il se redressa alors que plusieurs silhouettes entraient. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Le détenu se leva donc et se dirigea vers le fond de sa cellule où il attendit, tête baissée.

« Il est encore passé, hein ?

-Je ne lui ai rien dit, je le jure.

-Tu es vraiment un très vilain garçon, 11079111.

-Je vous en supplie…

-Enlève tout ça. »

L'ordre claqua et le fit frisonner. Mais il obéit et enleva ses vêtements. Une fois nu, il déposa ses affaires sur son lit et revint à sa place, au fond de la cellule. Les hommes s'avancèrent alors et l'encerclèrent. Un autre ordre claqua et il se mit à genoux. Il ferma les yeux alors que les gardiens défaisaient leurs braguettes. Il leva les mains et attrapa machinalement les deux premiers membres qu'on lui présenta. En trois ans de tortures et de sévices corporels, il avait finit par avoir l'habitude. Il savait déjà comment tout allait se passer s'il ne commettait pas d'imper, il ne serait pas battu comme la dernière fois. Il devait garder le silence, ne pas se plaindre, ne pas gémir de douleur et répondre correctement aux demandes de ses tortionnaires. C'était à la fois très simple et difficile.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit un homme se placer devant lui. Il savait déjà qu'il s'agissait de Roomlaw c'était lui le dominant de la bande, lui qui prenait plus que les autres. Le prisonnier ne fit rien lorsque le gardien fit glisser son sexe à moitié dur contre son visage. Il sentait mauvais, une odeur très désagréable que le détenu avait appris à ignorer. Le gland glissa sur ses lèvres, une fois, deux fois puis à la troisième fois, Roomlaw lui fit comprendre qu'il devait ouvrir la bouche. Le prisonnier obéit silencieusement : il savait quoi faire. Docilement, sa bouche s'ouvrit et sa langue sortit au maximum. Le détenu resta dans cette position, continuant à masturber les queues qui se glissaient entre ses doigts. Les gardes l'injuriaient, se moquaient de lui, parlaient du général Hux mais il restait religieusement silencieux.

Le membre de Roomlaw se fraya un chemin dans sa bouche. Et sans aucune douceur, l'homme entama des vas et viens, rapides et profonds. Le prisonnier lutta contre les hauts le cœurs qui le menaçaient sans cesse. Il devait garder son calme, respirer correctement par le nez, continuer à presser légèrement les hampes des gardiens. Après un temps interminable, Roomlaw se retira de sa bouche et lui fit relever le menton.

« Tu es une sacré pute, hein ? t'aimes ce qu'on te fait ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Tu aimerais que Hux nous rejoigne ? » demanda un gardien.

« -Non, monsieur.

-T'aimerais être sa petite pute personnelle ? » questionna un autre.

« -Non, monsieur.

-T'aimerais que mes amis te prennent, eux-aussi ? Ça te dirait d'avoir plusieurs queues en toi ? » souffla Roomlaw en lui caressant la joue.

Le détenu hésita un instant. C'était déjà arrivé mais il n'avait jamais été là pour voir ses collègues le faire. Pris d'un doute, le prisonnier hocha simplement la tête. Il reçut alors un gifle violente qui l'envoya sur le sol. Il gémit de douleur et relâcha les autres gardiens. Ces derniers se reculèrent alors que leur chef fit pleuvoir une dizaine de coup sur le détenu, l'insultant de tous les noms possibles. Après quoi, Roomlaw empoigna ses longues boucles et le remit debout.

« Je suis le seul à te baiser ! Tu entends ? Tu es ma pute ! » hurla t-il en le plaquant contre un mur.

Le prisonnier gémit mais ne se débattit pas, il savait que c'était inutile et encore plus dangereux. Face contre le mur en métal, il sentit le genoux du gardien lui écartait brusquement les jambes. Il ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires. Roomlaw le pénétra d'un coup sec et violent. L'homme allait le baiser comme ça, sans aucun état d'âme et le plus durement possible. Le prisonnier continua à fermer les yeux, tentant de se rappeler sa planète natale, les visages souriants de ses amis disparus. Roomlaw finit par jouir violemment en lui et se détacher de son corps. Le détenu se laissa glisser au sol, ses jambes tremblaient trop pour le soutenir. Le chef des gardiens le frappa encore une fois, d'un coup de pied dans le dos puis sortit de sa cellule.

Les autres hommes le suivirent sans un mot mais il savait qu'ils allaient revenir pour se soulager. Ils agissaient toujours ainsi. Après plusieurs minutes, ils revinrent effectivement dans la cellule. Roomlaw n'était pas avec eux. Ils n'étaient plus que trois et le prisonnier se réconfortant en pensant que ça irait vite.

« Alors comme tu aimes qu'on te prenne à plusieurs… Room' a raison à ton sujet : t'es une sacrée pute… La Organa connaissait tes penchants, dit ? » demanda un gardien en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui empoigna aussi ses cheveux noirs et le tira sans ménagement vers la couchette rudimentaire où ses camarades s'étaient déjà installés. Le détenu fut jeté contre l'un deux et forçait à se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il retint un gémissement lorsque l'homme se glissa en lui. L'autre homme le força à le prendre en bouche. Celui qui lui avait parlé le frappa à plusieurs reprises sur les fesses puis il le sentit se glisser dans son dos. Le prisonnier frissonna en devinant très bien ce qu'il allait se passer. Cette fois-ci, il cria de douleur en sentant un deuxième pénis le pénétrer alors que l'autre se mouvait déjà en lui. C'était comme être déchiré en deux. Ces hommes là étaient bien plus brutaux que Roomlaw. Ils agissaient ensembles, frustrés de voir que leur chef ne leur donnait rien et qu'ils devaient prendre par eux-mêmes. Cela dura bien plus longtemps qu'avec ce dernier. À la fin, ils le poussèrent sur la couchette. Incapable de bouger, il les laissa se branler au-dessus de lui et éjaculer sur sa peau, autrefois hâlée.

Une fois seul, le prisonnier ferma les yeux. Le sommeil ne viendrait plus. Mais, il se permit de lâcher prise et de pleurer. Il voulait tellement que ce cauchemar cesse, que Roomlaw et ses hommes ne le touchent plus jamais. Mais en trois ans d'enfermement ici, il avait finit par apprendre les règles : il était une pute et il devait avoir un maître. Aujourd'hui, c'était Roomlaw et pour avoir la paix, il ne pouvait avoir comme nouveau maître un homme supérieur à celui-ci. Kraynos ne le toucherait jamais, le directeur préférait les femmes… il n'y avait donc plus qu'une seule option mais il savait qu'elle n'était que temporaire. Hux était peut-être l'homme le plus puissant de l'Empire, après l'Empereur lui-même, il n'était ici que pour un temps… il était donc complètement foutu.

OoOoO

Hux était assis à son petit bureau. Il revenait d'un dîner avec Roomlaw et le directeur. Ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Le gardien s'était montré ouvertement hostile envers lui alors que le directeur ne répondait jamais à ses questions. L'officier était las de la situation. Il savait qu'il était dans la tanière du loup et qu'il était en danger, Dameron refusait de lui parler et malgré les paroles de l'Empereur, personne n'était venu pour le seconder. Il soupira et se leva. Il aurait tout donné pour retourner au palais ou rentrer chez lui, affronter son épouse et leur enfant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il était assez tard. K-1000 alla ouvrir et laissa passer le gardien Kraynos. Ce dernier était pâle et visiblement anxieux. Hux l'interrogea sur sa visite tardive. l'homme s'en excusa mais l'informa qu'il avait du nouveau. Kraynos lui tendit alors un petit hologramme.

« Vous n'allez pas du tout aimé…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Les enregistrements des caméras de surveillances, ça concerne le prisonnier 11079111.

-Vous avez regarder les séquences ?

-Non, l'ami qui me les a donné m'a briefé sur leur contenu. Ça m'a largement suffit.

-Merci, Kraynos. »

L'homme hocha la tête et s'en alla sans demander son reste. Hux fixa longuement la porte, il n'aimait pas la réaction du gardien. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Il demanda alors à K-1000 de verrouiller la porte puis s'installa à son bureau. Le droïde, curieux et intrigué, se plaça derrière lui et attendit qu'il active le lecteur d'hologrammes. Une pièce en 4D aux reflets bleutés se créa sous leurs yeux. Hux devina qu'il s'agissait des douches communes dont il avait entendu parler lors de son premier jour ici. Après un court moment, plusieurs silhouettes se dessinèrent. Hux plissa les yeux et reconnut Roomlaw et Dameron. Les autres ne lui étaient pas vraiment inconnus, ils ressemblaient à des gardes que le premier fréquentait régulièrement.

La scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux lui fit froncer les sourcils, l'ancien pilote semblait être sous la contrainte. Les gardes étaient brusques avec lui, le pousser pour qu'il avance, le tenaient fermement pour le placer là où ils voulaient. Plusieurs violences physiques furent contre lui. Et puis, le sang de Hux se glaça dans ses veines. Même K-1000 eut un mouvement de recul. Un seul mot résonnait dans le cerveau de l'officier alors que l'hologramme continuait à dérouler l'enregistrement : viol. Hux porta la main à sa bouche alors que Roomlaw abusait de Dameron. C'était donc pour cela que l'ancien pilote restait dans son mutisme. Écœuré, le général éteignit l'hologramme et le tendit à k-K-1000.

« Je veux une analyse complète de ces fichiers, K-1000. Je veux les noms de ces hommes. Fais ça discrètement.

-Oui, monsieur. » répondit le droïde en récupérant l'objet avant de le cachet dans sa carcasse en acier.

K-1000 fut congédier d'un signe de la main. Une fois seul, Hux alla sur son lit, se positionna en tailleur, le dos contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux. Il devait parler de ceci à quelqu'un mais pas par _comlik_. Il n'avait pas fait cela depuis très longtemps mais il savait qu'il avait une chance que cela fonctionne. Il se concentra alors sur l'unique personne qui pouvait l'aider. Après de longues minutes calmes et silencieuses, il sentit l'air vibrer autour de lui. Il ouvrit alors les yeux et posa son regard bleu sur la silhouette noire qui se trouvait près de la porte. Il savait que l'homme était là, sans vraiment y être. Pourtant, il se leva et fit quelques pas dans sa direction.

« Je pensais que jamais plus tu m'appellerais ainsi… tu es pâle. » constata l'homme.

« J'ai besoin de te parler, je viens de comprendre… Dameron, il… ils le violent, Kylo.

-Tu en as la preuve ?

-Un gardien, Kraynos, m'en a donné la preuve : des enregistrements sur hologrammes. Je ne sais pas si le directeur est dans le coup mais un de ses hommes, Roomlaw, est le tortionnaire de Dameron. Je suis dans une impasse : je suis seul ici, Dameron ne veut rien m'avouer. Et je ne peux dire à ta femme ce qu'il se passe réellement ici. Tu dois faire quelque chose !

-Dameron est mon ennemi, je l'ai déjà dit à Rey.

-Bordel, Kylo ! » jura Hux. « Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as quitté pour elle. Tu ne cessais de répéter qu'elle te rendait heureux, qu'elle te comprenait mieux que quiconque, que tu voulais son bonheur. J'ai créé cet empire pour toi, pour qu'on règne ensembles. Au lieu de ça, tu m'as abandonné, rejeté. Tout le monde murmurait à mon passage, j'étais la vieille épouse stérile que le roi venait de répudier pour une plus jeune, plus jolie ! Et malgré tout, tu ne m'as pas laissé en paix. Je continue à te servir du mieux que je peux. J'ai accepté ce maudit mariage. Tu voulais que j'ai un enfant, c'est fait ! » s'énerva Hux, extériorisant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. « J'obéis parce que je n'ai plus que ça, Kylo. Je n'ai plus que cela pour exister à tes yeux, pour vivre. Rey est une bonne impératrice, elle t'aime et fait de toi un empereur juste. Alors honore-là ! Aide-moi avec Dameron ! »

Hux se tut, le souffle court. C'était la première fois depuis une décennie qu'il tenait ainsi tête à celui qui avait autrefois partagé sa vie, le rendant heureux et en lui faisant espérer une vie de rêve. Même lorsque l'Empereur l'avait quitté, il n'avait rien dit, subissant en silence l'humiliation et la trahison. Une larme rageuse glissa sur sa joue. Kylo Ren s'avança vers lui et chassa cette petite perle.

« Armi', j'ai conscience d'avoir eu un très mauvais comportement avec toi et d'avoir tout gâcher en brisant ta vie. Oui, je suis fou de Rey parce qu'elle m'apporte ce que naturellement, tu ne pouvais pas m'offrir : une écoute attentive et compréhensive sur la Force, une famille… Mais parfois, tu me manques…

-Arrête. » souffla Hux, les paroles de son ancien amant lui étaient douloureuses.

-Dameron est un problème pour moi.

-Alors agis !

-Que veux-tu que je fasses ?

-Envoie moi des renforts. Rappelle au directeur les lois de ton Empire. Soutiens moi. Ou bien, fais-le tuer. Débarrasse toi de lui une bonne fois pour toute.

-Je ne peux pas, Rey me tuera. »

Hux se détourna de lui en soupirant. Ce n'était qu'un dialogue de sourds. Lassé par la réaction de l'Empereur, l'officier se dirigea vers le lit où il s'assit.

« Je ferais quelque chose, laisse-moi quelques jours : le temps que je trouve une solution.

-Alors fais vite, je n'aime pas cet endroit.

-Promis. » souffla Kylo avant de disparaître.

Hux soupira, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait encore faire confiance à l'Empereur. Il le voulait pourtant, mais il avait été trop souvent déçu. Fatigué, il préféra se déshabiller et se glisser dans ses draps. lorsqu'il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, ce n'était pas au grand brun qui avait partagé sa vie à qui il pensa. Mais au petit brun qui lui avait pourri la vie à de nombreuses reprises.

 _Voilà, des reviews ? et des bisous !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou,_

 _et voila le chapitre 5 avec du retard !_

 _ **Anna Taure :** à t'énerver contre Kylo tu vas finir par nous faire un ulcère ! Mais tu as raison sur tous les points !_

 _ **Christine :** alors, on insulte pas un Empereur : ça finit toujours par faire mal… et je ne peux rien te dire sauf que j'aime pas les deathfics… il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres pour savoir si je les sauve ou pas…._

 _ **Onmywave :** Merci pour ta review. C'est la première fois que je fais du Reylo en toile de fond mais je préfère largement les couples MM. Hux est effectivement assez gentil. Je l'explique tout simplement parce qu'il a vécu et parce qu'il n'a aucune raison d'être méchant ou sadique envers Poe. Mais il saura se montrer tel le digne Roquet enragé qu'il peut l'être dans les films ! Pour le sort de Poe, j'avais prévenu que cette histoire n'était à la base pas fleur bleue du tout… à vrai dire, c'est même pour moi très délicat d'aborder ce genre de sujet : surtout que Poe est si mignon et adorable !_

 _Des bisous_

OoOoO

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

Armitage Hux ne quitta pas sa chambre durant la journée suivante. Il devait vraiment trouver un plan sans accrocs pour approcher Dameron et le mettre en total confiance. Et puis, il attendait un signe de la part de l'Empereur. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de temps pour trouver une solution mais depuis le général n'avait aucune nouvelle. Allait-il envoyer du personnel ? Contacter directement le directeur ? Ou le connaissant, demander l'exécution du prisonnier ? Cette dernière option fit grimacer l'officier. Étrangement, il n'avait pas envie que l'ancien pilote ne meurt : c'était pour lui une sorte de gâchis, Dameron restait statistiquement le meilleur pilote de la galaxie – hors sensibles à la Force. Peut-être qu'en réévaluant les principes de recrutement et de lavage de cerveaux utilisés sur les stromtroopers, les instructeurs du Premier-Ordre auraient pu faire quelque chose de lui. Et même si connaissait l'intérêt de l'Impératrice pour ce dernier, Hux connaissait les méthodes de l'Empereur pour se débarrasser de ses problèmes.

Mais il y avait une chose que Hux n'arrivait pas à s'avouer et à admettre : son sommeil avait été perturbé par les images de surveillance concernant le petit brun. Vu son éducation impérialiste, son caractère de merde affirmé et ses ambitions, il aurait été normal qu'il rêve que ce maudit résistant en pleine séance de torture. Mais non, au lieu de ça, il avait rêvé de son corps nu, de sa peau hâlée par le soleil, de ses gémissements et de ses suppliques. À ces souvenirs, Hux balaya les quelques objets qu'il avait posé sur le bureau en face de lui, d'un geste franc et rageur. K-1000 ne se formalisa pas de cet acte violent, il avait remarqué que l'humain n'était pas d'excellente humeur. Son sommeil avait été agité et il n'avait eu de cesse de ruminer des paroles sans queue ni tête.

En soirée, Hux s'était forcé à travailler très tard sur son datapad personnel. Malgré son absence, son assistant lui transmettait régulièrement les nouvelles provenant de tout l'Empire : les changements de taxes dans tel système, une catastrophe sur telle planète, la grève dans telle entreprise fournissant l'Empire… c'est fatigué et las qu'il alla se coucher, la nuque raide et le dos endolori. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il ferma les yeux, c'est le visage de Dameron qu'il vit. Pas la version barbue et chevelue, non, se fut son plus lointain souvenir du pilote : lors de sa capture, alors qu'il tentait de protéger le général Organa et se débattait comme un rancor enragé. Légèrement en retrait derrière Kylo Ren et ses chevaliers, Hux avait savouré ses cris colériques et ses insultes vaines.

Oui, ce jour là, le général avait jubilé et imprimé dans sa mémoire chaque trait du visage du pilote. Hux se souvenait parfaitement de ses yeux noirs pleins de vie et foudroyant quiconque était à sa portée. Le général se rémora facilement son visage, son regard, ses expressions, sa voix. Il imagina son ancienne peau légèrement bronzé. Leurs deux peaux, l'une trop pâle et l'autre hâlée naturellement , étaient un véritable contraste. Son souffle s'accéléra légèrement et son bas ventre s'enflamma. Hux se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ouvrit les yeux. K-1000 était dans son coin, en veille. L'officier passa alors nerveusement sa main dans ses mèches rousses puis fit glisser cette dernière sur son ventre plat puis encore plus bas. Hux soupira en attrapant son membre gonflé et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il imagina alors les lèvres sensuelles du pilote l'avaler avec soin. Il savait que c'était mal, surtout avec l'horreur que Dameron vivait depuis trois ans. Mais après de longues minutes à se caresser et à imaginer le prisonnier appliqué à lui faire une telle gâterie, Hux jouit sans se retenir.

Il se glissa ensuite avec précaution hors de ses draps et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se nettoyer. Il se lavait consciencieusement les mains lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers le miroir. Il était si pathétique… trois ans qu'il se morfondait et qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Kylo ne reviendrait pas. Sa femme profitait de sa richesse et de son nom sans se rendre compte qu'elle vivait dans une cage dorée avec leur fille. Trois ans qu'il se refusait de rencontrer un homme. Ses yeux bleus plongèrent dans leurs reflets. Il eut alors une idée. Pas la meilleure de sa vie, ni même de la galaxie mais elle pouvait marcher. Au détour d'un couloir, il avait entendu quelques jours plus tôt une étrange conversation et K-1000 lui avait expliqué quelques règles élémentaires à suivre au sein d'une prison. Ici, c'était la loi de la jungle : le plus puissant régnait.

« Il va être temps de te faire ta propre couronne, mon vieux. » murmura t-il à son reflet.

 **.**

Le lendemain matin, Hux se leva très tôt et alla dans le PC sécurité. Il y retrouva Kraynos qu'il salua poliment. Le gardien lui répondit par un sourire amusé. l'officier en fut étonné et lui demanda ce qu'il avait pu rater pour le retrouver d'aussi bonne humeur. Kraynos l'informa alors que le directeur avait eu un entretien avec l'Empereur lui-même, par Holonet interposé. Hux apprit alors avec plaisir que son ancien amant avait remis à sa place le responsable des lieux et lui avait rappelé l'importance que Hux avait au sien de l'Empire.

« Depuis, le directeur se terre dans son bureau et nous a seulement dit que nous vous devions le plus grand respect.

-Notre Empereur a une façon bien à lui de remettre les gens à leur place. Était-il énervé ou calme lorsqu'il s'est adressé à notre cher directeur ?

-Il paraît qu'il était d'un calme absolu, » répondit tranquillement Kraynos, ce qui fit grimacer Hux : il valait mieux faire sortir Kylo hors de ses gongs que subir sa colère froide.

« -Pauvre directeur… Enfin, je ne venais pas pour ça. Est-il possible de surveiller d'ici un prisonnier en particulier ?

-11079111 ? Grâce à son collier, oui : les caméras peuvent le localiser. Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais être informé dès qu'il est sortit de sa cellule et surtout si Roomlaw est avec lui.

-Général, êtes-vous sûr de vous ? » questionna Kraynos alors que l'opérateur derrière ses écrans de surveillance se tournait légèrement vers eux, surpris.

« -L'Empereur l'a rappelé au directeur : je suis le numéro 2 de cette galaxie. Et surtout, Poe Dameron était mon prisonnier, je voulais plus que quiconque mettre la main sur lui : il est à moi. Mais je crains de devoir le faire comprendre clairement à certains.

-Agent, localiser le prisonnier 11079111 : s'il sort ou est en présence de gardiens, signaler immédiatement au général.

-Oui, monsieur. » répondit l'opérateur en entrant un code sur sa console.

Hux l'observa faire et vit avec satisfaction un des écrans se focaliser exclusivement sur Dameron. Ce dernier se trouvait encore dans le fond de sa cellule. Comme à son habitude, le prisonnier était recroquevillé sur lui même, les bras autour de ses jambes et le visage caché entre ses genoux. Hux serra la mâchoire, le commandant combatif et rebelle était bien loin face à ce que le détenu était devenu. L'officier soupira avant de se retourner vers Kraynos.

« Parfait. J'aimerais également avoir une arme, un pistolet de préférence, ainsi qu'un fusil pour K-1000.

-Des armes ? Vous commencez à m'intriguer, général.

-Est-ce possible d'en avoir, Kraynos ?

-Oui, je vais vous amener à l'armurerie. »

L'agent Kraynos lui fit signe de le suivre. Entouré de ce dernier et de son droïde, Hux découvrit une partie du vaisseau qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Véritable labyrinthe, les couloirs techniques utilisés uniquement par les gardes étaient encore plus glauques que ceux pour les prisonniers. Après quelques minutes de marches, Kraynos s'arrêta devant une lourde porte de sécurité. Il y entra un code puis un petit robot lui scanna l'iris. La porte blindée coulissa ensuite. Kraynos alla jusqu'à une trappe sur laquelle il frappa quatre coups secs. Cette dernière coulissa et Hux vit un zabrac derrière une grille en acier peinte en gris.

« Salut, Z. Le général Hux voudrait un pistolet et armé K-1000 d'un fusil. Tu aurais ça en réserve ?

-Hum… désolé mon général, mais il me reste en stock un blaster de vigile et une carabine blaster de conscrit. Le reste est entrain d'être compté par mes jeunes.

-Çà m'ira très bien.

-C'est vous le boss ! Signez le registre. »

Le zabrac lui tendit alors un simple cahier et un vieux stylo. Hux signa sans un mot puis récupéra les deux armes. Il donna la carabine au droïde et examina son nouveau blaster. Simple mais efficace, quoique un peu rouillé. Le zabrac referma la trappe. De nouveau seuls, Kraynos osa lui demander pourquoi il avait besoin d'une arme.

« Je crains que Roomlaw a besoin qu'on lui rappelle également où se trouve sa place dans ce bas monde.

-Faites gaffe avec lui, il est dingue.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai une arme et un droïde avec moi.

-Général, je... » commença Kraynos mais il fut interrompu par son _comlink_ :

« -Agent Kraynos, ici le PC sécurité : le prisonnier vient de sortir de sa cellule, emmené par l'agent Roomlaw et ses hommes.

-Où sont-ils ?

-Niveau 2, salle des douches.

-Continuez à les surveillez, on y va. »

Kraynos avait un pas rapide, Hux arriva à le suivre sans soucis. Légèrement en retrait, K-1000 les observait tous les deux : ses capteurs n'arrivaient pas à déterminer lequel des deux hommes étaient le plus pressé. Mais il différencia une pointe de dégoût sur le visage de l'agent pénitencier et une inquiétude certaine sur celui de l'officier impérial. Comprenant pourquoi il avait reçu une arme, le droïde la prit plus fermement et enleva la sécurité.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau 2. Guidé par les gestes silencieux de Kraynos, ils entrèrent avec précaution dans le couloir qui menait aux douches. Puis l'agent pénitencier s'arrêta à deux pas de deux portes battantes. Il fit alors signe au général que la pièce où Dameron se trouvait était celle-ci. À l'intérieur, ils pouvaient entendre Roomlaw et ses hommes parlaient. Puis il eu un cri. Hux identifia sans peine la voix de Dameron et fit signe à K-1000 d'entrer en premier. Le droïde s'exécuta et entra avec fracas dans la salle de douche collective. Hux lui emboîta le pas.

Surpris par l'arrivée du droïde qui pointait sa carabine vers eux, Roomlaw se figea. Hux s'avança alors et le dévisagea : l'agent tenait Dameron par les cheveux. Ce dernier était nu et avait le nez en sang. À genoux sur le carrelage sale, il baissait les yeux et ne semblait pas vouloir se défendre. Kraynos sortit alors de l'ombre et activa sa matraque électrique. Il annonça qu'un tel comportement était interdit envers les prisonniers.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre du règlement, Kraynos ? » questionna Roomlaw, sûr de lui.

« -L'Empereur et son épouse tiennent à leurs lois, celles que vous bafouez actuellement et ce depuis un moment, je crois. » répondit froidement Hux en marchant vers lui. Il finit par s'arrêter et se retourner vers les autres gardes présents. « Si vous tenez à votre emploi et surtout à votre vie, vous devriez partir d'ici. »

Les hommes ne se firent pas prier et déguerpirent sans demander leurs restes. Roomlaw lâcha brusquement Dameron et le poussa violemment contre le banc en bois placé au centre de la pièce. Le prisonnier s'y cramponna mais n'osa pas bouger ni parler. Il n'avait jamais vu Hux aussi furieux. Et il savait reconnaître un impérialiste dangereux et assoiffé de sang. Et là, l'officier était à deux doigts de se transformer en Rancor enragé. Ses poings étaient serrés au point que ses phalanges étaient devenues blanches, sa veine pulsait sur sa tempe.

« Roomlaw, je sais ce que vous faites à ce prisonnier. Sachez que l'Empereur a été mis au courant et son épouse ne va pas tarder à l'être. Saviez-vous que cet homme faisait autrefois parti de l'entourage proche de notre Impératrice et de sa belle-mère ? l'Impératrice ne tardera pas à réclamer votre tête. Tant que je serais ici, Dameron est à moi. Vous vous pensiez au-dessus de tout mais me voilà. Le directeur et vous avez osé oublier votre place.

-Alors prenez le, cette sale petit chienne. Mais sachez que c'est votre cher Empereur qui a demandé qu'on brise cet enfoiré et je crois avoir réussi. »

S'en fut trop pour Hux. Il vit rouge alors que Roomlaw affichait un fier sourire, et balança son poing directement dans la mâchoire de l'agent. Depuis son enfance, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui arrivait à le canaliser : la boxe, et il avait toujours été doué. Roomlaw fut surpris par la rapidement et la puissance de sa frappe. Il tituba de plusieurs pas et gémit de douleur. Kraynos dû s'interposer entre eux. D'un regard froid et mauvais, il fit comprendre à son collègue qu'il fallait mieux pour lui qu'il s'en aille et qu'il reste loin de l'officier. Hux finit par faire un pas en arrière et réajuster sa tenue. Il avait ce regard dément d'un animal sauvage à qui on venait de retirer sa proie.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de votre intervention, Kraynos.

-Vous venez de vous faire un ennemi tenace, général.

-C'est quoi cette histoire avec l'Empereur ? » demanda Hux, amer.

« Lorsque 11079111 est arrivé ici, il était escorté de deux Chevaliers de Ren. Ils avaient des instructions claires le concernant : pas d'avantages pour lui, une existence qu'on devait pourrir au maximum et surtout, lui faire oublier ses envies de rébellion. Je vous assure qu'il n'a jamais été question de le torturer ou de…

-Rhabillez-vous Dameron. » ordonna sèchement Hux.

Le prisonnier obéit silencieusement. Lorsqu'il fut en état de marcher hors de la pièce, Hux lui attrapa fermement le bras et le tira dans le couloir. K-1000 marchait en tête, Kraynos fermait un peu plus loin la marche. Ce dernier les escorta silencieusement jusqu'à la chambre du général. Hux y poussa sans ménagement le détenu puis demanda au droïde de surveiller la porte de ne laisser personne entrer. Kraynos s'inclina et s'éclipsa.

Dans la chambre, Dameron ne savait pas où se placer ni quoi faire. Nerveux, il se tordait les doigts et attendait un ordre de la part du général. Ce dernier claqua la porte et soupira. lorsqu'il posa ses yeux bleus sur le prisonnier, il se rappela le sang souillant son nez et le bas de son visage. L'ordre qui suivit fut à peine murmure. Dameron s'assit sur la chaise du bureau et attendit. Il vit ensuite Hux se diriger vers l'unique porte de la pièce. L'ancien pilote n'osa pas se retourner pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Lorsque Hux revint, il se plaça devant lui et lui prit le menton. Dameron ferma les yeux en sentant un linge humide glisser délicatement sur le nez et la bouche.

« Vous avez compris depuis longtemps ce qu'ils me faisaient ?

-Avant hier. Je n'en savais rien avant ça… Kylo ne m'avait rien dit.

-Kylo ? Alors vous êtes si proches que ça ?

-On l'était... » soupira Hux.

« -Vous aviez dit que vous étiez brisé… Est-ce à cause de lui ?

-Il m'a fait du mal.

-A moi aussi, on dirait.

-Oh, il n'a jamais joué avec vos sentiments et n'a jamais piétiné votre cœur.

-Parce que vous avez un cœur ? » demanda Dameron, osant un sourire moqueur.

« Assez pour finalement avoir pitié de maudit pilote de la résistance qui m'a pourri la vie et compatir à son malheur.

-Racontez moi et on sera quitte. »

Hux finit de laver le visage de Dameron puis alla s'asseoir sur le matelas de son lit. L'ancien résistant osa alors se lever et venir s'installer auprès de lui. Hux passa une main dans ses cheveux et se décoiffa légèrement. Dameron l'observa faire en silence, il aimait bien voir cette petite mèche rebelle tomber devant les yeux bleus de l'officier.


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou,_

 _merci pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas posté hier car j'étais en vacances en famille. Désolée._

 _ **Christine :** oui, il va falloir encore attendre un peu pour savoir si Poe est sauvé ou pas ! Et oui, Roomlaw ne va pas se laisser faire aussi facilement._

 _ **Anna Taure :** Je sens que tu vas finir par créer la Ligue Anti-Ren ! Et dire que tu as pas finit de râler contre mon Kylo, hihihihi !_

 _ **Ange :** je te laisserais découvrir tout ça dans les chapitres suivants._

 _Des bisous_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 6**_

Hux chercha ses mots pendants quelques minutes, un temps qui lui parût long mais qui en réalité ne dura que deux minutes. Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, de son passé, de ses sentiments. Pourtant, beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait croisé dans sa courte vie lui avaient conseillé de se confier à un ami ou un professionnel…. Même son épouse ne savait que très peu de chose sur lui. Pourtant, il avait envie de parler à Dameron. Ça serait comme lui prouver qu'il était lui aussi humain, sensible et capable d'être blessé. Dameron était en sécurité dans sa chambre mais il avait encore besoin de sa confiance s'ils voulaient trouver une solution durable.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencé, Dameron.

-Depuis quand Ren et vous… ?

-Deux ans après l'incendie de l'Académie de Skywalker, ça doit faire onze ans maintenant.

-Vous avez mis deux ans à vous tourner autour ? » demanda Dameron.

« Non. À l'époque, j'étais encore un jeune commandant, le meilleur ingénieur du Premier-Ordre. On m'avait confié la finalisation de StarKiller. Kylo et ses frères d'armes n'étaient alors que des rumeurs. On disait que Snoke avait trouvé un apprenti prodigieux et une petite armée d'êtres sensibles à la Force. Personne ne les avait vu, ni ne connaissait leurs noms. Après deux ans de mystères, ils ont finit par atterrir sur notre planète tueuse. Je n'étais pas à leur arrivée, » précisa Hux. « La nuit suivante, pris d'insomnie, je me baladais dans le hangar principal quand un homme attira mon attention. Il n'était pas vêtu comme les autres et m'a plus immédiatement.

-Ren…

-Oui. On a discuté pendant de longues minutes puis je lui ai proposé un verre au carré officier. Je dois avoué qu'on a bu comme des trous et on a finit par baiser ensembles. C'était juste le meilleur coup de ma vie, doublé de l'interdit qu'il soit un protégé de Snoke.

-Quand avez-vous su qui il était ?

-Trois mois après et j'étais déjà accro. »

Dameron rit doucement, il imaginait très bien le jeune commandant Hux, du haut de sa petite vingtaine, complètement dépendant de son sombre amant mystérieux. Mais le regard bleu, polaire, de Hux lui fit ravaler son sourire amusé. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de drôle dans ses débuts auprès de Kylo Ren.

« Et c'était comment avec lui ? Je parle pas des parties de jambes en l'air mais la vie de couple.

-Comme pour tout le monde, il y avait des hauts et des bas. Au début, on vivait notre histoire en toute discrétion et Snoke faisait constamment de nous des rivaux. Mais je lui faisais découvrir les joies de la vie à deux et il me faisait sentir unique. Au fil des ans, nous avions de plus en plus le monde à nos pieds et je pris la décision de lui créer un Empire digne de lui.

-Ren a quand même mis un sacré temps pour tuer Snoke.

-Snoke était dangereux et son entourage était bien pire. Et puis, je devais m'assurer dans l'ombre que tous les officiers nous suivent à sa mort.

-Venons en aux faits : si vous étiez si amoureux, qu'est-ce qui a fait qu'il vous a brisé le cœur et qu'il a finit par épouser Rey ? » questionna l'ancien pilote.

« Malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre quoi que ce soit concernant la Force. Il se disait tiraillé entre les deux côtés et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour le soulager ou l'aider. Je suis un scientifique et je voyais ses pouvoirs comme de la sorcellerie. C'était le point sur lequel nous étions souvent en désaccord. Et puis, il voulait un enfant alors que j'en voulais pas. Je savais au plus profond de moi que je serais un mauvais père, je n'ai eu comme modèle qu'un monstre cruel et violent. J'ai été malheureux toute mon enfance, je voulais pas qu'un autre gosse subisse ça. Ca faisait huit ans qu'on était ensembles et on vivait, ce que je pensais être, une petite crise. Mais elle est arrivée dans sa vie…

-Sortie de nulle part, lui tenant tête : j'imagine la suite…

-Non. » répliqua un peu trop sèchement Hux. « Non, vous ne savez pas… il a prétexté qu'il devait impérativement la capturer et trouver Skywalker pour s'éloigner petit à petit de moi. Il m'a délaissé et moi, idiot et aveugle que j'étais, je n'ai rien vu venir. On se parlait presque plus, il ne me touchait plus et se disait fatigué lorsque j'arrivais à le coincer… et finalement, après Craith, on a mis la main sur ce qui restait de la Résistance. Je pensais fêter la victoire avec lui mais notre lit est resté vide. Certains osaient chuchoter à mon passage, les chevaliers de Ren m'ignoraient quasiment tous. Et un soir, j'ai craqué. Après avoir hurler tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à l'un d'eux, il a finit par me dire où je pouvais trouver mon Kylo. J'ai courut, je me moquais des regards braqués sur moi. Je suis entré en trombe dans la cellule de Rey et mon cœur s'est brisé : Kylo, mon Kylo, l'amour de ma vie n'avait rien trouvé de plus intelligent à faire que de fourrer sa queue entre les cuisses de la salope qui nous avez pourri la vie pendant des mois…

-Je suis désolé, Hux... »chuchota Dameron alors qu'une larme silencieusement glissait sur la joue pâle de l'officier.

« Le pire, c'est que j'ai cru à un mauvais rêve ou à un plan de sa part pour la convertir à notre cause. Je suis retourné dans notre… sa chambre. Et j'ai attendu, en pleure pendant des heures. Au petit matin, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je n'avais plus aucune larme à verser. Il est alors entré. Il a marché jusqu'à la grande baie vitrée, contre laquelle nous faisons régulièrement l'amour, où il me murmurait que nous finirons par régner côte à côté. Pas un regard, pas un geste durant plusieurs minutes. Et puis, il m'a simplement dit : « Armitage, tu dois prendre tes affaires et partir vivre dans tes appartements. Je souhaite faire emménager Rey ici le plus rapidement possible. Je vais l'épouser après mon couronnement. » Et moi, comme un simple pantin, je me suis levé en lui répondant que je ne vivais que pour le servir. J'ai vécu cloîtré dans ma chambre pendant une semaine, à ne manger que parce que mon droïde m'y forçait. Et puis, je suis sortis de ma tanière, meurtri et humilié. Tous attendaient ma chute, ma disgrâce, mon exil ou bien mon suicide. C'est ce que je finis par faire… sauf que notre jeune et belle impératrice me sauva _in extrémiste, »_ souffla Hux en relevant ses manches pour montrer à Dameron de larges cicatrices sur ses poignets. « Avant de perdre connaissance et d'être envoyé à l'hôpital, je l'ai regardé pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et me supplier de lui pardonner. Elle resta à mon chevet durant toute ma convalescence.

-Et vous avez finit par l'apprécier.

-A mon grand désarroi de l'époque. » affirma Hux, en souriant faiblement.

Dameron se permit cette fois-ci de sourire à son tour et même de poser une main fraîche sur l'une des cicatrices. Il la caressa doucement, ce qui fit frisonner légèrement Hux. L'ancien pilote se rapprocha discrètement de lui.

« Vous m'avez dit que vous avez finit par ouvrir les yeux et vous reconstruire, qu'avez-vous fait au juste ?

-Pas grand-chose : j'étais plus le favori de l'Empereur mais j'étais devenu l'ami intime de son épouse. Je n'avais plus qu'une chose et je m'y ai accroché : le pouvoir. Et puis, Kylo eut encore une idée brillante : puisqu'il était heureux en ménage, peut-être qu'un mariage me redonnerait le sourire. J'ai épousé une jeune femme de noble famille. Heureusement pour moi, elle était aussi intelligente que belle, et elle a vite compris que j'allais être le plus adorable des maries : c'est-à-dire absent. Nous avons eu une fille, qu'elle élève dans notre demeure sur Arkanis et elle profite de ma fortune comme bon lui semble.

-Mais vous êtes pas amoureux d'elle, hein ?

-J'aime les hommes, et après ce que m'a fait Kylo : je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir me lancer une nouvelle fois attendrir par belle queue et un cul d'enfer. Non, j'apprécie énormément mon épouse mais elle sait qu'elle ne me reverra dans son lit que pour faire un petit frère à Alina.

-C'est joli, Alina. » souffla Dameron contre son épaule.

Hux tourna la tête vers l'ancien résistant et l'observa sans un mot. Leurs visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre. Il savait ce qu'il allait finir par se produire s'il ne désamorçait pas la situation mais il avait surtout cessé de compter les mois depuis qu'un homme lui avait apporté un peu d'attention. Dameron n'était pas amoureux de lui et il ne ressentait rien pour ce dernier. C'était uniquement du sexe et rien d'autre. Alors il laissa Dameron venir à lui et l'embrasser doucement. Hux tiqua à peine sur une chose : la barbe hirsute et piquante du prisonnier. Mais il ne dit rien et ne repoussa pas le brun lorsqu'il glissa sur ses cuisses. Dameron fit glisser sa veste et sa chemise noires alors que Hux lui avait retiré son haut de prisonnier.

L'ancien pilote s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses et lui fit face. Ses mains glissèrent ensuite sur les joues pâles de l'officier et ses doigts vinrent se mêler aux cheveux flamboyants. Le prisonnier l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, toujours avec fougue. Hux, quant à lui, plaça ses mains sur les hanches minces du brun. Alors que Dameron s'attaquait à son cou, Hux fit monter ses mains sur le torse maigre de ce dernier et le repoussa doucement. Surpris, l'ancien résistant l'interrogea du regard.

« Dameron, je… franchement, je viens de vous sortir d'une mauvaise passe avec Roomlaw et ses amis j'aimerais pas vous forcer à quoi que ce soit.

-Techniquement, je vous ai embrassé et je suis sur vous alors vous ne m'obligez à rien.

-Vous sentez-vous redevable au point de vouloir coucher avec moi ? » questionna Hux.

« D'accord, vous venez de sauvez mes fesses. Mais je prends en compte que vous êtes diablement sexy. Il y a une règle ici : on ne touche pas à la pute d'un plus puissant que soit. Vous êtes le grand patron ici et je ne veux plus qu'ils me touchent.

-Je ne veux pas que vous soyez ma pute, Dameron.

-Je ne sais faire plus que ça, Hux, » lui répondit le détenu. Hux soupira, il savait qu'une certaine manière Dameron avait raison.

« Trouvons un accord : je ne vous force à rien. Allez prendre une douche, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra. Si après ça, vous avez toujours envie de coucher avec moi : je vous promets de m'occuper de vos fesses et de vous faire grimper aux rideaux.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une douche pour prendre ma décision.

-Disons que j'aime la viande de qualité, » osa Hux, en haussant les épaules, ce qui fit sourire l'ancien résistant. « Payez vous le luxe d'utiliser toute l'eau possible de ce maudit vaisseau, en attendant : je dois prévenir quelqu'un de votre présence dans ma chambre. »

Dameron sembla réfléchir un instant puis il se recula petit à petit jusqu'à se relever. Tout en soutenant le regard du général, il fit glisser son pantalon en toile sur ses cuisses puis jusqu'à ses chevilles. Nu face à Hux, il finit par faire demi tour et se diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain. De son côté, l'officier se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Dameron était presque squelettique mais s'il reprenait vingt kilos, là où il fallait, ce dernier serait une véritable objet de luxure. Pourtant, il se reprit lorsqu'il entendit l'eau coulait dans la douche, Dameron avait laissé la porte entre-ouverte.

Hux se leva et attrapa son _comlink_ , qu'il activa. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour voir que son contact avait accepté son appel :

« Armi, dis-moi que le pilote a finit par se faire dévorer par un Porg enragé.

-Parce que tu penses qu'on trouve aisément des porgs sur l'Arka ? » rétorqua Hux face à la voix lasse de son ancien amant. « Toi, dis-moi plutôt que tu as envoyé des renforts dans une navette plus que rapide.

-Quelle bêtise as-tu faites pour vouloir partir de ton camp de vacances ?

-Pour ta gouverne, Kylo : Dameron est dans ma douche et s'il revient complètement propre et nu devant moi, je me ferais un plaisir de lui procurer le meilleur orgasme de sa vie.

-A quoi joues-tu ? » demanda sèchement l'Empereur.

« Jaloux ? Il veut être ma pute. C'est ce que tu voulais aussi non ? Tu as ordonné qu'on le brise, c'est chose faite. Rey va être furieuse quand je lui dirais ce que Roomlaw m'a apprit.

-Armi… d'accord, je voulais me débarrasser de lui mais je ne pouvais pas le faire tuer… j'ai merdé.

-Ça tu peux le dire ! À quoi pensais-tu ? Bon sang…

-Armi, toi plus que quiconque sais que j'ai bien d'autres choses à penser qu'à ce maudit pilote. Mais sache que je t'ai envoyé de l'aide, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-Merci, Kylo. » chuchota Hux alors que l'Empereur venait de couper la communication.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou,_

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews, en 6 chapitres j'ai déjà 27 reviews. Donc je pense qu'une fois terminée, cette fanfiction sera sûrement la plus reviewée de ma collection ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir 4-5 reviews par chapitre car je trouve que parfois c'est frustrant de poster pour ne pas avoir de retour (positif comme négatif). En tout cas, mes publications vous font réagir ! Je trouve ça cool !_

 _ **Anna Taure :** La guilde est officiellement créée même si je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez contre mon Kylo, lui qui est si mignon et gentil… il ne veut que le bien de notre Armitage ! Pour ce qui est de son absence d'Arkanis, tu as raison : il fuit son rôle de père car il pense ne pas être à la hauteur. Le « il » sera révélé surement dans le prochain chapitre..._

 _ **Ange :** le porg provient bien des Derniers Jedis et est une preuve de l'humour de merde de Kylo._

 _Christine : La Guilde anti-Ren comporte au moins deux membres:Anna Taure et toi !_

 **Attention, LEMON**

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 7**_

Hux éteignit son _comlink_ puis le rangea soigneusement dans ses affaires personnelles. L'eau coulait encore dans la douche et il préférait laisser un peu d'intimité à l'ancien pilote. Il alla donc s'asseoir sur la chaise en bois et attendit patiemment le retour de ce dernier. Le bruit de la douche finit par se couper et Hux entendit le brun se sécher. Pourtant, un long silence s'en suivit et commença à inquiéter le général. Ce dernier finit par se lever et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Hux ouvrit discrètement la porte et se figea en voyant le résistant tenir sa lame de rasoir. Dameron s'était appliqué de la mousse sur le visage et tenait fermement la lame à quelques centimètres de sa gorge mais sa main tremblait trop pour qu'il réussisse à se raser. Hux s'avança alors lentement et lui prit délicatement la lame des mains. Dameron baissa les yeux et s'excusa faiblement.

« Ce n'est rien, laissez-moi vous aider. » lui répondit Hux en le tournant vers lui. « Durant les derniers jours de mon père, je le rasais chaque matin. »

Hux se remémora surtout ses années au lycée militaire, où le surveillant du dortoir lui avait appris à se raser de près. Chaque matin, ils étaient inspectés de la tête au pied et malheur à celui qui n'était pas dans une tenue réglementaire, propre et repassé. Il avait beau être un Hux, il avait eu le droit à quelques coups de baguettes en quatre ans de scolarité là-bas. D'un geste habille et rapidement, il fit courir la lame sur les joues, le menton et le cou de l'ancien rebelle. Ce dernier se laissa faire, s'appuyant sur le lavabo. Il ne trembla pas une seconde lorsque Hux passa sur les zones les plus délicates à raser.

Le général finit son ouvrage et rangea la lame à sa place tout en demandant au brun de se rincer le visage. Dameron acquiesça et refit face au lavabo. Il se pencha légèrement pour se passer de l'eau sur les joues et le cou. Ses fesses frôlèrent l'entrejambe de Hux. Ce dernier sourit mais ne se recula pas. Dameron s'en rendit compte et se redressa lentement. Il fit alors remarquer à l'officier qu'il ne s'était pas rhabillé.

« Je n'y ai pas pensé.

-Parfait parce que je n'ai pas changé d'avis, général.

-Dameron… » soupira Hux alors que le pilote se collait à lui.

« Dites-moi que vous n'en avez pas envie, que je vous dégoûte et je retournerais à ma cellule.

-Allez plutôt vers mon bureau. » ordonna Hux.

Dameron sourit avant d'obéir. Hux l'observa marcher lentement vers le meuble. Malgré sa maigreur, l'ancien pilote avait gardé une démarche séduisante, presque féline. Le général se mordit la lèvre avant de s'avancer à son tour. Il ne laissa pas le temps à Dameron de se retourner, il l'enlaça par derrière et plongea ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Hux lui mordit l'épaule avant d'embrasser la peau fine de son cou. Ses mains fermes vinrent courir sur le torse et le ventre du prisonnier, qui se tendit légèrement contre lui.

« Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire du mal : bien au contraire.

-C'est… j'ai pas l'habitude.

-Avant votre arrestation, avez-vous eu des amants ? » questionna Hux alors que sa main droite glissait vers le sexe du brun.

« -Non. Roomlaw a été le premier. »

Hux resserra doucement son étreinte face à cet aveux. Il mordit délicatement l'oreille du pilote alors que ses doigts se refermaient lentement autour du sexe de Dameron. Sa queue n'était pas très longue mais bien épaisse, l'officier sourit tout en commençant de lentes caresses sur le membre du prisonnier. Ce dernier pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Sa respiration se fit plus forte et rapide. Hux nicha une nouvelle fois son visage contre le cou de Dameron. Il l'embrassa et le caressa jusqu'à le sentir fléchir contre son torse.

« Roomlaw n'est qu'un porc, il ne vous a jamais montré le plaisir qu'on peut ressentir sous les caresses d'un autre homme. Je vais vous montrer, après quoi vous pourrez plus vous passer de moi. » murmura Hux contre l'oreille de Dameron, avant de le retourner.

L'officier Impérial plaqua le prisonnier contre le meuble. Puis il le souleva pour le faire s'asseoir sur le bord du bureau. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Dameron osait faire courir ses mains sur la peau pâle de Hux. Ses jambes allèrent même jusqu'à encercler la taille du général. Pourtant, Hux poussa lentement le torse de Dameron pour l'allonger sur la surface plane du meuble. Le roux fit ensuite tomber une pluie de baisers sur la peau blanche du détenu, de ses lèvres jusqu'à son pubis brun. L'ancien pilote se cambra brusquement lorsqu'il sentit son sexe être englouti par la bouche humide de l'officier. Hux l'entendit jurer alors que ses lèvres expertes se refermaient habillement autour de sa hampe.

Il commença à le sucer lentement, sa main gauche posée sur sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de trop se relever. Dameron avait bon goût, étrangement sucré. Hux ferma les yeux en savourant cette saveur contre sa langue. Cette dernière s'activait avec gourmandise autour du sexe et du gland de Dameron. L'ancien pilote gémissait et haletait. Cette sensation était assez nouvelle pour lui. Non pas que c'était la première fois qu'on lui prodiguait une fellation mais il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Hux, l'homme le plus puissant de la galaxie après Ren, pouvait lui faire une telle chose. Et par la Force, c'était si bon. Le général combinait habillement les suçons et les coups de langues avec quelques effleurements de dents. Dameron agrippa fermement au bord du bureau lorsqu'il sentit un doigts de Hux glisser autour de son intimité.

Hux sentit son amant se crispait lorsqu'il caressa son entrée. Il releva alors les yeux et vit ses traits tirés, signe de son appréhension. A contre cœur, il se recula alors de ce sexe si appétissant. Il se releva brièvement pour embrasser la mâchoire de l'ancien pilote puis glissa à nouveau entre ses jambes. Mais cette fois-ci, ses doigts experts écartèrent les deux lobes près de son visage. Hux n'avait qu'une envie : rendre fou de plaisir le résistant. Sa langue se glissa alors entre ses fesses et vint se poser sur son entrée. Dameron hoqueta de surpris lorsqu'il sentit cette nouvelle caresse humide et rugueuse contre son anneau de chair. C'était indécent, scandaleux. Mais Hux savait s'y faire pour le faire perdre pied. Ça ne faisait que commencer mais il savait que l'officier allait le rendre dingue. Plus la langue du général glissait, allait et venait, appuyait contre son intimité, plus il se sentait défaillir. Ses jambes s'écartaient d'elles-mêmes, son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine, l'air lui manquait. Et puis, il y avait ses gémissements et ses suppliques.

Tout comme avec son sexe, Hux finit par délaisser son cul. Dameron eut subitement froid et gémit de frustration. Mais rapidement, les bras puissants de l'Impérialiste vinrent l'enlacer pour le soulever. L'ancien pilote passa alors ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps musclé du général. Ce dernier le porta jusqu'au lit et l'y posa sans trop ménagement. Dameron se releva sur les coudes, les jambes scandaleusement écartées. Il observa alors Hux défaire sa ceinture et enlever son pantalon. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'il vit le membre dressé de Hux. Dameron voulut se redresser et aller à sa rencontre, lui qui avait l'habitude qu'on le force à faire des fellations. Mais il fut stoppé par un geste silencieux de Hux. Ce dernier venait de lever la main pour lui intimer de rester à sa place. Il porta ensuite son autre main à sa bouche et y cracha discrètement. Une fois sa paume humide, il la déposa sur son sexe en érection et se caressa lentement.

Son sexe lubrifié, il vint ensuite sur le matelas et s'avança entre les jambes de Dameron. Le prisonnier se rallongea et frissonna en sentant la taille de Hux se caler parfaitement entre ses cuisses. Le regard azur de l'officier capta le sien alors que le gland de ce dernier se glisser vers son antre. Dameron se cambra en le sentant pénétrer son anneau de chair. Hux avançait lentement et avec précaution en lui. Mais Dameron avait prit l'habitude qu'on le baise, durement, violemment, rapidement. C'est pourquoi, il saisit les hanches de Hux avec ses jambes et le poussa à venir entièrement en lui.

« Impatient, Dameron ?

-Baisez-moi.

-Je vais vous décevoir mais non, j'avais l'intention de faire mieux.

-Me rendre dingue ?

-Complètement accro à Mini-Hux, » rectifia le général, souriant, avant de l'embrasser.

Leurs langues s'enlacèrent alors que Dameron agrippait les épaules de Hux. Ce dernier soupira alors qu'il allait et venait lentement dans le corps de l'ancien pilote. Dameron était chaud et surprise pour lui, assez étroit. Le résistant sous lui gémissait et haletait. Tout comme la fellation que lui avait prodigué Hux, c'était aussi la première fois en trois ans qu'il était pris dans cette position. Mais il aimait voir le visage de Hux rougir et ses yeux bleus illuminés de désir. Il aimait sentir les muscles de son dos rouler sous ses doigts. Dameron sentait le feu lui monter aux joues et des flammes de plaisir s'attaquaient à ses reins et son bas ventre.

Dameron couina lorsqu'il sentit la main de Hux se glisser entre leurs corps pour attraper son sexe dur. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer alors qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre le plaisir qu'il ressentait des pénétrations de Hux et celui prodiguait par sa main. Il sentit alors le torse du général s'éloigner de lui et ses fesses se soulever. Il ouvrit les yeux pour observer Hux à genoux entre ses cuisses. Ses pénétrations étaient plus profondes et ses vas et viens autour de son sexe se faisaient plus ample. Il sentit alors le sexe de Hux buter violemment contre sa prostate. Il explosa alors dans une jouissance brutale, se répandant entre les doigts de l'officier et son ventre. Le brun fut alors pris de spasmes. Hux donna encore plusieurs coups de bassin puis jouit à son tour avant de glisser entre Dameron et le mur. Il attendit que l'ancien résistant se calme.

« Bordel, Hux…

-Langage.

-C'était… je n'ai… » Dameron chercha ses mots mais rien ne vint. Hux rit alors.

« Je viens de vous procurer un orgasme, je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler Dieu.

-Et vous placer au-dessus de votre si cher Empereur ? Hors de question !

-Je finirais peut-être par vous convertir à l'impérialisme.

-Parce que vous pensez me faire croire un jour que votre Empire vaut mieux que la République ? » questionna Dameron en se tournant vers Hux.

« Et en quoi votre République adorée est meilleure ? A t-elle profité à toute la galaxie ? A t-elle sorti de la misère toutes les planètes ? Rey était une orpheline exploitée à outrance par un marchand. J'ai vu la République faire sombrer des familles respectables dans l'oubli. Ma famille s'en est sorti par miracle mais des amis d'enfance ont finit dans le caniveau parce que leurs parents ont profité de l'Empire. Au moins, l'Empereur a instauré de nouvelles lois et des taxes pour que les planètes riches aident les plus pauvres.

-Allons-nous vraiment parler politique ? » demanda Dameron en baillant.

Hux sourit avant de lui caresser la joue, il adorait vraiment de revoir le visage imberbe de l'ancien pilote. Dameron se laissa faire, savourant la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve le général. Les doigts de Hux glissèrent sur son nez, son front puis coururent à nouveau sur sa joue. S'il pouvait ronronner, Dameron l'aurait fait.

« Hux ? » appela doucement le pilote. « Depuis Ren, est-ce que vous avez eu d'autres amants ?

-Quelques uns, juste pour quelques heures pour la plupart.

-Rien de sérieux, donc ?

-Non, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me défaire de toutes ces années auprès de Kylo. Et je ne voulais pas m'attacher à nouveau à quelqu'un.

-Alors vous voulez rester seul, loin d'une épouse que vous aimez pas et une petite fille que vous fuyez. » conclu Dameron.

« Vous vous trompez, Dameron. Cornélia est bien mieux sans moi dans ses pattes. Elle se complaît dans sa vie mondaine et nous sommes amis. Je la respecte voilà pourquoi je ne lui fais pas l'affront de mon penchant pour les hommes. Et pour Alina… croyez-moi, elle est bien mieux loin de moi.

-En quoi ? Un enfant n'a-t-il pas besoin de ses deux parents ? Ren a été élevé par des étrangers, regardez le résultat : il s'est retourné contre sa mère et a tué son père.

-Mon père était un homme violent et cruel. Il a tué sa femme et violé ma mère. Une fois assuré que son bâtard serait un garçon, il a fait disparaître ma mère. Il m'a élevé d'une main de fer, n'hésitant pas à me battre dès que je le décevais.

-Mais vous n'êtes pas Brandol Hux. Voyez comment vous pouvez faire preuve de gentillesse avec moi. » remarqua Dameron.

Hux soupira. L'ancien pilote ne le connaissait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son père lui avait appris, l'avait poussé à faire également. Voyant le trouble de l'officier, le détenu se redressa sur les coudes et l'observa un moment.

« Pardon si j'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas…

-Non, ce n'est rien. Juste que vous ne connaissiez vraiment pas mon père. C'était un monstre et il a tout fait pour que je suis son portrait craché.

-En quoi lui êtes vous si semblable ? Vous m'avez décrit un être ignoble. Vous avez certainement des défauts mais de là à dire que vous êtes comme lui…

-Je l'ai tué. » lâcha Hux en se redressant à son tour. « Il avait dépassé mes limites alors je lui ai administré un poison redoutable… je l'ai regardé mourir pendant des jours. »

Dameron ne dit rien, trop surpris par une telle révélation. Mais il finit par se reprendre et demanda ce que Brandol Hux avait osé faire exactement. L'officier soupira avant de se redresser totalement.

« J'étais à l'Académie Impériale et je venais de découvrir que j'aimais les hommes. Je flirtais avec un de mes camarades quand mon père nous a découvert. Il l'a tué d'un tir dans la tête, sous mes yeux. Il haïssait les gens comme moi. J'étais une humiliation pour lui, un déchet de la nature.

-Alors vous avez voulu vous venger, lui faire payer la mort de votre camarade et ses paroles. » comprit Dameron.

Hux hocha simplement la tête avant que Dameron le tire hors du lit. Le général se laissa docilement faire alors que le prisonnier l'emmenait vers la salle de bain. Là, ils se rincèrent puis retournèrent dans la chambre. Dameron se dirigea vers ses vêtements et commença à les enfiler lorsque Hux posa une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter.

« Restez dormir, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité dehors.

-Je ne vais pas vivre ici jusqu'à votre départ ?

-Notre départ. Même si Kylo ne veut pas vous libérer, il y a de nombreux autres endroits où vous envoyer : le palais à ses propres geôles par exemple. Rey préféra sûrement vous savoir pas loin… et moi aussi. Allons dormir un peu. »

Dameron acquiesça, à dire vrai : il ne voulait pas quitter le général.


	8. chapitre 8

_Coucou,_

 _merci encore pour vos reviews !_

 _ **Anna Taure :** oui, je n'avais pas envie de faire de Poe un coureur de jupons ou un obsédé sexuel. Pour la suite et ce que fera Armitage, tu verras bien !_

 _ **Christine :** j'avais prévenu ! hihihi et disons qu'ils apprennent à se connaître et qu'ils en ont besoin_

 _ **Ange :** Roomlaw s'énerver ? Lui ? Jamais !_

 _ **Uzichow :** pas vierge… enfin oui des fesses mais il n'était pas gay dans ma fanfiction._

Bonne lecture,

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 8**_

Hux se réveilla lentement, il avait chaud. Les yeux à demi-clos, il tâtonna à côté de lui, à la recherche du corps chaud de l'ancien pilote. Mais il ne trouva qu'un drap tiède. Il sentit alors un étrange courant d'air sur son intimité. Ses paupières papillonnèrent rapidement puis il se redressa sur les coudes. Dameron était là, au-dessus de ses cuisses pâles et minces, le visage pile devant son sexe durci. Le prisonnier lui lança un sourire narquois avant de poser ses lèvres sur le gland rouge. Hux gémit de bien-être en se laissant lourdement retomber sur le matelas. Ses cheveux couleur flamme s'éparpillèrent sur l'oreiller blanc. Après s'être reposés suite à leur premier coït, l'ancien résistant et lui s'étaient envoyés en l'air à plusieurs reprises : d'abord, sur le bureau à peine solide pour supporter le poids de Dameron, en suite dans la petite cabine de douche, puis à nouveau sur le lit et enfin contre le mur lorsque le prisonnier l'avait provoqué pour être « durement baisé ».

Et maintenant, alors qu'ils avaient passé une courte nuit à se reposer, Dameron se montrait à nouveau affamé de sexe. Hux ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce comportement. Bien sûr, il savait comment agissaient les prisonniers soumis dans ce genre de prison. Mais Dameron n'avait rien d'une pute en chaleur, ou du moins : Hux ne voulait pas le croire. Peut-être fallait-il qu'il le repousse et qu'ils aient une véritable conversation ? La langue humide et habille de Dameron lui fit perdre le fil de ses pensées et il gémit à nouveau. Sa main pâle alla se perdre dans la chevelure noire de l'ancien pilote. Les boucles sombres de Dameron étaient vraiment longues mais il s'en amusa en enroulant certaines mèches autour de ses doigts fins. Les mains du prisonnier quant à elles couraient sur ses jambes. Elles remontèrent lentement jusqu'à ses hanches puis glissèrent à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Hux se cambra alors que les doigts de Dameron s'attardèrent sur son périnée. L'officier haleta fortement en sentant le détenu exciter son sexe et cette zone très érogène.

Dameron avala sans hésiter les jets épais qui explosèrent au fond de sa gorge. Il ronronna presque en sentant le goût de Hux rester sur sa langue. Il laissa le général retrouver ses esprits et sa respiration puis il remonta à quatre pattes jusqu'à son visage. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, les bras de Hux entourant la taille mince de Dameron, appuyant le poids du corps de ce dernier sur lui. L'officier finit par inverser leur position et par s'attaquer au cou du détenu. On frappa alors brutalement à la porte :

« Général ! Général, ouvrez! »

Hux tenta de se redresser mais Dameron le retint et l'embrassa à nouveau. Pourtant, l'officier le repoussa doucement contre l'oreiller.

« Dameron, vous vous méprenez…

-Sur quoi ?

-Mes intentions à votre égard, » précisa Hux alors qu'on tambourinait encore contre la porte. « Je ne suis pas comme Roomlaw : je ne veux pas une…

-Pute ?

-Je n'emploierais pas un tel terme. Mais vous ne devez pas vous comporter comme tel avec moi, je vous assure.

-Alors pas de sexe constamment ? » questionna Dameron, visiblement surpris, les joues devenant brusquement rouges.

« Non, je ne veux vous forcer à rien. Maintenant, je m'excuse mais je dois voir qui m'importune à une heure pareille. »

Hux se releva et laissa Dameron cacher sa nudité avec les draps. Le général se rhabilla rapidement et se recoiffa en même temps qu'il ouvrait la porte. Kraynos et K-1000 étaient tous deux au pas de la porte. L'homme semblait clairement inquiet. Sans demander la permission d'entrer, il passa la porte. Il ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil vers le prisonnier, qui tentait de se faire le plus discret possible.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger général mais c'est le Directeur…

-Quoi : le directeur ? Cet idiot me veut quoi encore ?

-Il est mort, monsieur.

-Pardon ?

-Nous venons de découvrir son corps, il s'est tiré dans la tête, dans son bureau. »

Hux jura alors que Kraynos lui expliquait qu'il était en danger et qu'il devait partir, la situation devenait trop grave à bord. Mais Hux refusa et se tourna vers Dameron. Il lui demanda de s'habiller et de regrouper pour lui ses affaires. Il appela ensuite K-1000 et lui demanda s'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal durant la nuit. Le droïde réfléchit un moment avant de répondre qu'il y avait eu plus de rondes que d'habitude. Hux prit alors son _comlink_ et l'activa. Il jura en tombant son la messagerie de son destinataire.

« Ben Solo Organa pour une fois que j'ai réellement besoin de toi, tu es même pas foutu de me répondre ! Le directeur est mort, j'ai Dameron : rapplique immédiatement avec toute la cavalerie ! »

Hux jeta le _comlink_ dans le petit sac qu'il avait apporté et que Dameron tenait ouvert. Il demanda à Kraynos s'il avait encore une arme pour le prisonnier mais l'agent hocha négativement la tête, en précisant qu'aucun détenu ne devait porter d'armes. Hux souffla puis ordonna au gardien de les guider jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Kraynos acquiesça et obéit. Hux le suivit de près alors que Dameron trottinait à leur suite, le sac fermement serré contre sa poitrine, et K-1000 fermant encore et toujours la marche.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au bureau du directeur, où de nombreux gardes s'activaient, tels des fourmis. Sans un mot, Hux s'engouffra dans la pièce. Kraynos, quant à lui, lança un regard vers le prisonnier et lui fit clairement comprendre qu'il devait rester sous la garde du droïde. Dameron se retint de jurer mais préféra obéir et se glissa à la droite de K-1000, qui faisait trois bonnes têtes de plus que lui.

Dans le bureau, Hux se cacha le bas du visage dans sa manche. L'odeur était infecte, preuve que le Directeur avait du se suicider la veille au soir. Et il ne s'était pas raté, une bonne partie de sa tête était étalée contre le mur derrière lui. Le sang et les petits morceaux étaient très étranges à voir dans cette pièce si aseptisée où tout était trop bien rangé et impeccable. Le haut du corps était légèrement en arrière, ses bras pantelants. Kraynos fit le tour du bureau alors que Hux observait la scène. Le gardien s'arrêta près du corps et poussa un juron dans sa langue maternelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

-L'arme est à droite.

-Et alors ? » demanda Hux.

« J'ai déjà vu le directeur écrire, il utilisait sa main gauche. Pourquoi utiliser le pistolet de la main droite ?

\- Sommes-nous sûrs qu'il s'est suicidé ? »

Kraynos se retourna brusquement vers le général, choqué par les propos de ce dernier. Il allait rétorquer lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit de détonation et un cri. Le gardien fut le premier à se précipiter dehors. Hux attrapa son arme de sa ceinture et fit un pas en avant alors qu'un violent échange de coups de feu avait lieu dans le couloir. Il courut alors contre la cloison de l'entrée. Le couloir dehors formait une sorte de T, il devait sortir d'ici en se protégeant des tirs. Mais ça faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds sur le terrain. Pourtant, il réussit, avec seulement une égratignure à l'épaule. Il se permit alors de jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. À quelques mètres de lui, la carcasse de K-1000 était encore fumante. Plus loin, Kraynos gisait face contre terre. Hux jura.

« Hux ?! Sortez de votre cachette ! » tonna une voix que l'officier reconnut entre milles.

« -Roomlaw…

-Hux ! Nous avons votre pilote ! »

Hux abaissa un moment son arme. De là où il était caché, il pouvait les entendre se déplacer mais aussi des gémissements, comme ceux de quelqu'un qui se débattait. Dépité, il déposa son pistolet laser au sol et le fit glisser dans le couloir. Il entendit alors quelques ricanements. Il se redressa lentement et sortit de sa cachette, les mains en évidence. Il grimaça en voyant deux hommes de Roomlaw maintenir fermement Dameron contre une cloison.

« Ainsi vous montrez enfin votre vrai visage, Roomlaw ?

-Vous vous êtes bien amusé avec mon jouet ?

-Vous avez tué le directeur, pourquoi ?

-Il voulait me dénoncer à l'administration : je n'avais pas le choix. Et cet imbécile de Kraynos qui vous voyez comme son supérieur, à agir comme votre fidèle toutou.

-Relâchez Dameron, » ordonna Hux alors que plusieurs hommes venaient l'entourer.

« Non, je veux qu'il voit qui est le plus puissant de nous deux.

-A un contre…. Six ? » se moqua Hux.

Mais il reçut un violent coup dans le ventre. Prit de douleur, il se plia et ne put esquiver les autres coups qui tombèrent sur lui. Hux finit au sol et tenta de se protéger alors que Dameron hurlait contre ses tortionnaires. L'un des gardiens l'obligea à se mettre sur le dos alors que les autres lui tenaient les membres. Hux tenta de se débattre tandis que Roomlaw s'avançait vers lui. Son regard était fou.

« J'ai cru comprendre que je m'étais trompé sur le directeur : il était finalement gaucher. Et vous, général ? Droitier ou gaucher ?

-Ambidextre, connard.

-Va pour les deux alors. » lâcha Roomlaw, avant de pointer son arme vers Hux.

Il tira, deux fois. Hux hurla à la mort en sentant de grandes brûlures au niveau de ses mains. Des larmes de douleurs ruisselèrent sur ses joues pâles alors que les gardes se reculaient. Roomlaw l'attrapa par le col et le souleva. Leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Malgré ses blessures, Hux le défia du regard :

« Vous pensez qu'en détruisant mes mains, vous m'empêcherez de toucher à nouveau à Dameron ? Il faudra faire mieux que ça. Vos hommes ne pourront rien contre ceux que l'empereur a envoyé.

-L'empereur ? Il sera bien trop tard lorsqu'ils viendront : Dameron ne sera plus en mesure de quitter cet endroit et vous… vous serez mort, un accident fâcheux…

-Allez au diable.

-Enfermez le dans une des salles que j'ai prévu pour lui. Dameron vient avec moi, je dois lui faire comprendre qu'il est à moi. »

Des gardes prirent Hux et le traînèrent dans les couloirs de l'Arka. Ils l'emmenèrent jusqu'à un coursive technique. Là, l'un d'eux ouvrit une porte et ils le jetèrent à l'intérieur. Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser que la porte se refermait derrière lui. Hux observa alors la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Son sang se glaça lorsqu'il comprit où il se trouvait. Il y en avait des similaires sur le Finalizer. La pièce allait se vider de son oxygène, l'asphyxiant lentement.

Dans un autre couloir du vaisseau pénitencier, Dameron se débattait alors que Roomlaw le traînait. Les gardes avaient prit le temps de le menotter. De rage, il ne cessait d'insulter le garde. Mais ce dernier n'en avait que faire. Il le jeta dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Dameron prit appuie sur la table avant de faire face à son tortionnaire.

« Tu te souviens ? Notre inoubliable première fois…

-Tu es cinglé. Ren ne te pardonnera jamais la perte de Hux.

-Un officier de plus ou de moins, ça lui changera quoi ?

-Très peu de ses généraux ne peuvent se vanter d'être son amant. » lâcha Dameron alors que Roomlaw venait de le plaquer contre le meuble.

Incapable de rivaliser contre la force de gardien, Dameron tenta de le mordre alors que Roomlaw déchirait sa tunique de prisonnier. Il était à moitié nu lorsque Roomlaw se redressa, prêt à le violer à nouveau. Les muscles de Dameron se tétanisèrent face à son sourire carnassier. Il eut juste le réflexe de cacher son visage de ses bras lorsqu'un flash rouge zébra la pièce sombre. Le détenu sentit alors le corps de Roomlaw tomber lourdement sur lui. Il baissa alors les bras et vit une silhouette noire, masquée : un casque similaire à celui que portait autrefois Ren sur Jakku.

Le chevalier de Ren fit un geste mou de la main et le cadavre de Roomlaw fut projeté contre la cloison. Son sabre rouge toujours activé, il utilisa son autre main pour activer casque et ainsi dévoiler son visage. L'homme était un humain d'une trentaine d'année, ses cheveux châtains encadrés un magnifique visage maquillé par des peintures tribales. Ses yeux vert analysèrent Dameron puis il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever :

« Où se trouve le général Hux ?

-Alors c'est vous la cavalerie ?

-Maître Gideon suffira. Je repose ma question : où est le général ?

-Ils l'ont emmené, je ne sais pas où mais il voulait le tuer. » expliqua l'ancien pilote.

Le chevalier de Ren fit craquer sa nuque avant de lui faire signe de le suivre. Dameron trouvait ça vraiment terrifiant de suivre un des meilleurs guerriers de l'Empire, arme au poing. Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le crépitement de la lame rouge lui rappelait celle que tenait autrefois Rey. Gideon avançait, sa main libre en avant à la recherche de l'officier impérial. Et à chaque fois qu'il croisait un garde, il le tuait d'un simple coup de sabre. Rien ne l'arrêtait. Après quelques minutes interminables, ils arrivèrent dans une coursive technique et soudain, le chevalier se précipita vers une porte close.

« Armitage ? » appela le Chevalier en abattant violemment son sabre contre l'acier fermé.

Cela fit céder le mécanisme et débloqua la porte. Il utilisa alors la Force pour la défoncer d'avantage et leur permettre d'entrer. Dameron se précipita à l'intérieur et secoua le corps inerte du général. Le Chevalier de Ren le fit alors reculer et s'agenouilla près de l'officier. Sa main passa devant le visage de ce dernier puis il se pencha brusquement sur lui. L'ancien résistant le vit alors embrasser Hux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » commença t-il avant de comprendre qu'il était entrain de lui prodiguer un bouche à bouche.

Après plusieurs insufflation, Hux finit par réagir et se redressa brusquement avant de tousser fortement. Prit de panique, ce dernier se cramponna aux bras du chevalier et se tourna sur le côté. Il aperçu alors Dameron et sembla se calmer. Après avoir reprit son souffle, le général releva la tête vers celui qui le tenait fermement. Le chevalier se permit de sourire face à son air surpris :

« Salut, le sans-âme.

-Gid'…

-Ça va aller, je te ramène à la maison.

-Dameron… Roomlaw…

-Le morpion vient avec nous, ordre de Madame. L'enflure ?… Y en a plus. Je te raconterais. »

Hux acquiesça avant de se laisser porter par le Chevalier de Ren. Malgré son corps svelte, le guerrier le porta sans faillir jusqu'au hangar où une navette impériale se posait. La rampe d'accès s'ouvrit sur une adolescente, vêtue de noir, qui se précipita vers le trio. Elle s'inclina légèrement face au chevalier avant de lui demander ses instructions :

« Le général a besoin de soin, occupe-toi du prisonnier.

-Oui, maître. »

Le Chevalier monta à l'intérieur de la navette, toujours avec Hux dans ses bras, alors que l'adolescente se tournait vers Dameron. Il remarqua alors le sabre à sa ceinture. Elle lui prit alors le bras et le tira silencieusement à la suite des deux hommes.


	9. chapitre 9

_Coucou,_

 _merci encore pour vos reviews ! Mais je crains que l'effet vacances soit pour quelque chose à mes seulement 3 reviews…. Ou alors vous avez pas aimé le chapitre précédent ?_

 _ **Christine :** disons que Gideon ne savait pas qu'on aurait aimé voir Roomlaw souffrir, il va le découvrir dans ce chapitre._

 _ **Uzichow :** oui, il est encore menotté et nu ! Quel coquin ! XD_

Bonne lecture,

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 9**_

L'adolescente mena l'ancien pilote jusqu'à un recoin de la navette. Là, il découvrit une sorte de cage. Elle lui fit signe d'y entrer et il obéit, avant qu'elle ne lui ôte ses menottes. Il se massa les poignets en la remerciant. Comme seule réponse, elle haussa les épaules et l'enferma. Dameron l'observa à travers les barreaux en acier. Elle s'éloigna un moment puis ouvrit quelques compartiments. Il eut l'eau à la bouche en voyant qu'elle récupérait une ration déshydratée et une bouteille d'eau. Elle ouvrit ensuite un dernier compartiment et y prit un linge noir soigneusement plié. Lorsqu'elle revint vers lui, elle lui tendit ses trouvailles :

« Je suppose qu'il n'est pas habituel pour un prisonnier de se balader à moitié les fesses à l'air dans cette prison. Tenez, ça vous ira sûrement un peu grand mais ça fera l'affaire.

-Merci.

-Nous allons bientôt décoller, ne tentez rien d'absurde. »

La jeune fille lui lança un dernier regard puis s'en alla. Dameron soupira avant de se déshabiller et de passer la combinaison noire. Elle était effectivement bien trop grande pour lui mais de bien meilleure qualité que les vêtements qu'il portait depuis des années. Il s'assit ensuite puis porta à sa bouche la ration. C'était un étrange petit pain carré mais riche en nutrition. Après seulement trois petites bouchées, il se sentit rassasié et posa le reste dans un coin de sa cage. L'eau cristalline lui fit également beaucoup de bien, à en croire son goût : il devait s'agir d'une eau de source.

L'ancien résistant serra ses genoux contre son torse et se demanda comment allait l'officier, sans savoir que derrière la cloison en face de lui, un droïde médical et le chevalier de Ren s'activaient pour soigner ses blessures. Allongé sur un lit médicalisé, Hux fixait le plafond alors que ses mains le démangeaient. Le droïde lui avait injecté un produit pour calmer sa douleur mais il n'était pas entièrement anesthésié. Pendant que Gideon l'avait porté jusqu'ici, il avait tenté de regarder ses mains mais le trop plein de sang l'avait vite écoeuré.

Le droïde finit par s'éloigner, informant le chevalier qu'ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur moyen pour soigner les blessures du général. Le guerrier acquiesça en écoutant le robot annoncer qu'un hôpital était le meilleur endroit pour finit de réparer les chaires endommagées. Puis il aida Hux à se redresser légèrement dans son lit.

« Comment tu te sens, Armi ?

-J'aurais aimé gardé mes mains intactes…

-On fait route vers l'Impérial, tu y recevras les meilleurs soins, » l'informa le chevalier.

« -Tu as dit que tu me raconterais ce qu'il c'est passé ? Où est Dameron ?

-Il va bien, Cléa l'a mis dans sa cage en attendant qu'on arrive. Il a à manger et à boire.

-Tu l'as enfermé ?

-Pour sa propre sécurité. Quant à cet agent, Roomlaw : il est mort. Je l'ai tué quand il s'en prenait au prisonnier.

-A t-il souffert ? » questionna Hux.

« Non. Je l'ai tué d'un coup de sabre dans le dos. Pourquoi ? Je devais le faire souffrir ?

-C'était une pourriture, regarde ce qu'il m'a fait.

-Désolé, si j'avais su plutôt… mais tu étais en danger. »

Hux grimaça alors que le chevalier s'avançait pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Sa main gantée glissa délicatement sur l'avant bras dénudé de l'officier et remonta doucement. Hux ferma les yeux et s'enfonça d'avantages dans son oreiller. Le chevalier sourit et se pencha légèrement pour embrasser sa mâchoire fine. Face au manque de réaction du roux, le chevalier s'en hardi et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Cette fois-ci, Hux eut un sursaut et le repoussa à l'aide de son coude.

« Que fais-tu ?

-Bisous magique qui guérit, » déclara le chevalier de Ren, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« -Et qu'avait-on dit la dernière fois ? En plus, je ne crois pas qu'un baiser guérisse quoi que ce soit, surtout à plus de cinquante centimètres de la zone blessée.

-Allez, Rouqui ! Ça fait combien de temps tout cette histoire ? Kylo doit cessé de te voir comme sa chasse gardée, tu as besoin d'un homme dans ton lit et tu sais qu'on s'était toujours pas amusé.

-Oui, avec lui, dans son lit, avec son consentement. Mais il a failli te tuer en découvrant que tu me faisais la cours à son mariage. Il est jaloux et possessif, c'est un fait. C'est aussi un fait que j'ai peut-être besoin d'un homme dans mon lit mais j'en veux un qui y reste ! Combien as-tu de conquêtes sur chaque planète de cette maudite galaxie ?

-Un homme et une femme à chaque spatioport... » grommela le chevalier.

« Tu n'es pas fait pour me rendre heureux, Gideon.

-Et ce prisonnier ? j'ai cru comprendre que c'était un résistant… qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui ? Kylo a réussit à s'engueuler avec sa femme à cause de lui, il va t'apporter des ennuis, c'est sûr !

-Dameron n'est plus en état de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Et je… on se comprend lui et moi.

-J'espère franchement que Kylo va l'envoyé loin de tes neurones ramollis. On dirait une gamine face à un chiot maltraité…

-Après tout ça, tu penses que Rey le laissera sans surveillance et partir pour un endroit incertain ?

-En tant que Maître des Chevaliers de Ren, elle est parfois mon plus grand fléau, » soupira Gideon, cela fit rire doucement Hux, avant qu'il ne change de sujet :

« Tu as dit qu'on allait sur l'Impérial… j'aimerais parler à notre prisonnier avant.

-Tu veux que Cléa te le ramène ?

-Si ce n'est pas trop lui demander. »

Gideon soupira mais accepta. Il prit le temps de décoiffer d'avantage l'officier puis s'en alla. Il retrouva son apprentie dans le cockpit et lui fit part de la requête du général. L'adolescente s'inclina docilement avant de s'éclipser à l'arrière de la navette. Elle trouva le prisonnier, blottit dans un coin de sa cage. Elle le réveilla rapidement en tapant entre les barreaux. L'ancien pilote se leva difficilement et lui présenta ses poignets. Mais elle refusa de les menotter et lui ouvrit la cage. Il la suivit silencieusement jusqu'à la petite salle de soin. Là, il se figea en voyant Hux à moitié allongé sur un lit, les mains bandées.

« Général, vous avez demandé à voir le prisonnier.

-Oui, merci, Apprentie. » répondit-il avant de la congédier.

Seul avec l'officier, Dameron se permit d'approcher, fixant silencieusement les bandages ensanglantés. Il s'en voulait énormément que Roomlaw et ses hommes s'en soient pris au général. Il se mordit la lèvre alors que Hux tendait une de ses mains vers lui.

« Comment allez-vous, Dameron ?

-C'est à vous que je dois demander ça. Je suis vraiment désolé. Si j'avais su, je…

-Ça va allez. Nous faisons route vers l'Impérial, soit le petit frère du Supremacy. Ils ont un excellent centre de soin, vous verrez : je serais comme neuf !

-L'Impérial ?

-Le vaisseau de l'Empereur et de son gouvernement, un bijou de technologie…

-Que vous avez conçu, hein ? » devina l'ancien pilote.

« -En partie et j'en suis fier ! » avoua Hux. Dameron fit un faible sourire avant de s'asseoir sur un tabouret placé au chevet du lit. « Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, est-ce ça va ?

-Ren va vouloir se débarrasser de moi, j'en suis sûr. Je vous ai causé beaucoup trop de tord.

-Rey ne le laissera pas faire et moi non plus.

-Et ce chevalier de Ren, vous semblez proches…

-Gideon ? Après la prise de pouvoir de Kylo, il a été nommé Maître des Chevaliers de Ren. Je suis le second de Kylo concernant l'armée de stroomtropers, il est celui concernant tous les êtres sensibles à la Force. Et oui, nous sommes proches lui et moi… il fut un temps, Kylo fit de lui nôtre amant occasionnel et après le mariage impérial, Gideon a tenté sa chance avec moi. Mais il n'y a plus rien entre nous depuis longtemps.

-Pourquoi ça ? Il est plutôt bel homme et puissant.

-C'est un charmeur et un tombeur, je n'ai pas besoin de ça dans ma vie. »

Le ton de Hux fut tranchant. L'ancien résistant ne répondit pas, il comprit que le sujet était clos. À la place, il tendit la main pour la poser sur l'avant-bras de l'officier. Il voulait par ce geste exprimer toute sa gratitude envers le rouquin. Ce dernier se décala légèrement dans le lit médicalisé et lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Dameron retrouva le sourire et le fit. Il se cala soigneusement contre Hux. Ils restèrent ainsi, à parler de rien – enfin, Hux lui parla beaucoup de l'Impérial et de toutes ses technologies. Ils ne furent dérangés que par la jeune apprentie de Gideon qui leur apporta de quoi manger et leur informa que l'Impérial serait en orbite d'Arkanis quelques heures plus tard. Hux la remercia et Dameron apprit à cette occasion qu'elle se prénommait Cléa. Puis après qu'elle se soit retirée et qu'ils aient mangé, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

 **.**

Cléa les réveilla quelques minutes avant d'arriver dans le hangar du gigantesque vaisseau. Elle aida le général à réajuster sa tenue puis menotta Dameron. Les deux hommes la suivirent jusqu'à la rampe d'accès qui finissait de s'ouvrir. Gideon les y rejoignit et remit son casque. Il donna rapidement ses instructions : il accompagnait Hux en premier alors que Cléa devait suivre en maintenant Dameron à sa place. Ce dernier fusilla le chevalier du regard mais Gideon s'en moqua et lui fit signe d'avancer. Ils descendirent côte à côté la rampe et marchèrent droit vers le couple impériale, logeant la longue haie d'honneur faite de stroomtropers. Cléa attendit un moment avant de donner un coup de coude au prisonnier, c'était à leur tour.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, Dameron observa Hux parlait avec Kylo Ren alors que Rey avait posé sur lui une main amicale et reconnaissante. Elle semblait inquiète alors que le visage de son époux était totalement de marbre. À quelques pas d'eux, Cléa s'éloigna discrètement de Dameron qui continua d'avancer. Hux finit par se retourner vers lui et lui lança un sourire d'encouragement :

« Votre altesse, comme vous me l'avez demandé : voici l'ancien commandant de marine, Poe Dameron. Sa situation au sein de l'Arka était trop dangereuse pour l'y laisser.

-Oui, mon époux m'a expliqué brièvement la situation. Je vous remercie, général. Vous voir tous les deux vivants m'apaisent, » annonça Rey avant de se tourner vers son ancien ami. « Je suis ravie de te revoir, Poe. Je regrette vraiment…

-Économisez votre salive, _altesse_... » siffla le prisonnier. « Où se trouve ma prochaine cellule ?

-Dameron ! » le réprimanda immédiatement Hux alors que l'empereur faisait signe à des soldats de s'approcher :

« -Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui. Emmenez-le, notre cher général a besoin de soin. »

Dameron vit Hux se retourner brusquement vers le couple impérial alors que des gardes l'emmener sans ménagement. Il crut comprendre que le général s'offusquer d'un tel traitement et qu'il était soutenu par Rey mais Kylo Ren lui prit le bras et le tirer vers l'intérieur du vaisseau. On emmena l'ancien pilote dans les bas fonds du vaisseau. Les gardes l'enfermèrent dans une cellule sombre. Las de se retrouver une nouvelle fois enfermé, l'ancien résistant alla directement s'asseoir contre la cloison en face de la porte. Le sol était froid et l'air assez humide, de quoi tomber facilement malade…

Il était dans sa cellule depuis un long moment, interminable selon lui, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Dameron leva alors le menton et vit Rey s'avancer. Elle avait retirer sa robe d'Impératrice pour une tenue plus simple, dans les tons beige. Le prisonnier ne prit pas la peine de se relever alors qu'elle alla jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner sa trahison. Elle avait accepté les faveurs de Kylo Ren et abandonné leur cause. Elle aurait pu lutter pour la liberté et la justice dans la galaxie mais elle s'était offerte et soumise à l'ennemi.

« Bonsoir, Poe. Je suis vraiment désolée que Kylo ait réagit de la sorte.

-J'ai cru comprendre que le simple fait que je respire l'emmerdait, surtout depuis que j'ai écarté les cuisses pour Hux.

-Oui, vos rapports sexuels et l'intérêt que Hux te porte l'énerve. Il est assez possessif et refuse de laisser Hux vivre sa vie, » admit la femme. « Poe, tu dois penser à toi. Kylo te pardonnera et te rendra ta liberté si tu acceptes de lui jurer fidélité et le reconnaît comme véritable dirigeant de la galaxie. Tu restes le meilleur pilote de la galaxie, tu pourrais faire beaucoup pour nous.

-Nous ? Jamais je verrais en lui le Sauveur de la Galaxie ! Tu m'entends ? Il a peut-être réussit à t'avoir mais jamais je me soumettrais à lui et à son putain d'Empire !

-Poe ! » s'exclama Rey, outrée. « Ne comprends-tu pas que j'essaye de t'aider ?

-M'aider ? On croyait tous en toi ! Tu devais être la dernière Jedi, offrir un nouveau souffle à travers la galaxie. Tu étais notre dernier espoir ! Au lieu de ça, tu as accepté de te soumettre à lui et tu nous as abandonné ! On a été massacré ! Pendant que tu écartais les cuisses pour lui, ses hommes nous traqués et nous exécutez les uns après les autres ! Finn est mort ! Rose est morte !

-Et tu crois que ça ne m'a pas fait souffrir ? Quand ils ont mis la main sur toi, j'ai supplié Kylo de t'épargner…

-Et vois ce que je suis devenu ! Ils m'ont torturé et violé ! Tu ne t'aies soucié de moi que par pur égoïste pour avoir l'esprit en paix pendant ta grossesse. Et bien sûr, tu ne t'aies pas mouillé : tu as envoyé Hux et quand il a eut besoin d'aide, bizarrement ce n'est pas la grande cavalerie que vous avez envoyé, non juste un Chevalier de Ren et son apprentie ! Quel honneur !

-Poe, je t'en prie…

-Je préfère de loin passer le restant de ma vie à genoux, à sucer la queue de Hux plutôt que de jurer fidélité à ton enfoiré de mari. »

Dameron défia l'Impératrice du regard. Celle-ci inspira puis soupira, elle connaissait l'ancien pilote pour être fortement têtu et borné. Elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien dans de telles conditions. Dameron finit par la voir acquiescer silencieusement avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole :

« Tu n'as que « Hux » à la bouche, à croire qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre vous…

-Lui au moins ne me décevras jamais, je sais quel genre de pourriture il peut être.

-Bien. Pour ta gouverne, nos médecins sont entrain de soigner ses mains : il n'aura aucune séquelle en repartant, juste deux petites cicatrices très discrètes. »

L'ancien pilote ferma les yeux, il était plutôt rassuré de savoir que l'officier allait s'en sortir sans mal. L'impératrice décida de sortir de la cellule sans attendre autre chose de son ancien ami. Elle avait une idée en tête, le genre d'idée qui n'était pas bonne. Kylo allait lui en vouloir, Hux allait la maudire et surtout Poe allait la haïr encore plus. En montant dans l'ascenseur, elle se caressa le ventre et baissa les yeux. Il commençait à peine à s'arrondir et bientôt Kylo exigerait qu'elle soit continuellement accompagnée.

« Mon dernier rêve était clair, je sauverais Poe de toute cette histoire qu'il le veuille ou non. » chuchota t-elle. Elle sentit alors une petite vibration dans l'air. « Oui, tout ira bien... »

Elle retrouva son mari et le général dans une salle de soin de l'hôpital. Les deux hommes semblaient s'être disputés. Tous deux se tenaient droits et silencieux alors qu'un médecin examinait chacune des mains de l'officier. Elle fit alors discrètement signe à son mari de la rejoindre. L'Empereur s'éloigna du blessé sans un mot et la rejoignit, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, le guidant dans un endroit plus discret pour discuter avec lui de son idée. Et comme elle s'y était attendue, il n'aima pas du tout son plan. Pourtant, elle réussit à le convaincre que c'était le seul moyen pour eux de regagner l'estime du général et de se débarrasser du problème que l'ancien résistant pouvait être. Kylo Ren soupira avant d'accepter et de retourner auprès de son bras droit.

« Armitage, Rey et moi avons discuté. Dameron reste pour moi une épine dans mon pied. j'aimerais le voir disparaître à tout jamais mais malgré son sale caractère, Rey tient beaucoup à lui et… si tu as couché avec lui, c'est que d'une certaine manière : il te plaît.

-Kylo, ma vie privée ne regarde que moi…

-Je sais, » le coupa le grand brun. « C'est pourquoi, nous sommes face à deux choix qui s'offrent à nous : le tuer, purement et simplement, ou faire en sorte qu'il soit à toi, sous ton entière responsabilité.

-Je ne comprends pas où tu veux en venir. A moi ? Tu parles de lui comme un objet ou une bestiole…

-Exactement. Je te donne le choix, Armitage. Soit je le fais tuer dans l'heure soit je fais de lui ton esclave : il servira ta famille jusqu'à sa mort.

-Kylo, tu ne peux pas dire une telle chose ! » s'offusqua l'officier. « Je te rappelle que ça fait des mois que nous sommes en plein débat avec les planètes du Noyau parce qu'elles exigent l'abolition totale de l'esclavage !

-Sa mort ou sa vie ? » questionna l'Empereur, pressé d'avoir une réponse. Hux jura alors que l'Impératrice le fixait silencieusement :

«-Sa vie.

-Parfait, il est désormais sous ton entière responsabilité et tu l'emmèneras avec toi sur Arkanis. »

L'affaire étant close pour lui, Kylo Ren sortit de la pièce. Rey se permit alors un sourire et se pencha vers l'officier pour l'embrasser sur la joue et le remercier discrètement. De son côté, Hux resta un moment figé et silencieux : il venait de se tirer une balle dans le pied et surtout, il ne savait pas comment allaient réagir Dameron et encore moins son épouse. Elle qui venait de Coruscant et avait eu une éducation républicaine et démocrate, elle allait rendre sa vie impossible…

« Bordel, quelle connerie je viens encore de faire ? »

 _PS : alors en lisant la première moitié de ce chapitre, Uzichow n'a pas adhéré plus que ça à : Poe se rapproche de Hux mais rejette Rey (Oui, je le balance!). Comment je lui expliquais et comme ce qui est dit dans ce chapitre : Rey l'a déçu et il se sent trahit et abandonné alors qu'il n'attends quasiment rien de Hux et sait qu'il a affaire à un « monstre ». J'avoue prendre ce partie là pour justifier petit à petit le rapprochement GingerPilot ! Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, laissez moi vos avis ! Des bisous_


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou,_

 _Je suis contente que la plupart d'entre vous comprenne le point de vue de Poe contre Rey._

 _ **Christine :** je vais faire en sorte que tout le monde adore ma chère Madame Hux !_

 _ **Anna Taure :** Poe est de nature franche donc oui, il n'y va pas par 4 chemins. Fallait bien que Kylo fasse encore des siennes ! Mais avoue : sans sa décision débile, Hux et Poe n'auraient pas pu se rapprocher et j'aurais du écrire The End à mon chapitre !_

 _ **Uzichow :** j'avoue que tu n'as jamais tous les éléments du chapitre pour juger la totalité ! Heureuse que tu as préféré le chapitre complet, avec le dialogue Rey/Poe._

Bonne lecture,

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 10**_

Hux eu l'autorisation de sortir de l'hôpital pour le dîner. Mais il n'avait pas fait et avala sans plaisir l'excellent repas servit à la table du couple Impérial. Heureusement que Gideon fit la discussion et anima le repas. Il avait un talent certain pour raconter ses aventures et raconter comment les enfants sensibles à la Force recueillis par le Temple Impérial pouvaient avoir malgré leur jeune âge pas mal de péripéties. Mais le général préféra quitter la table avant le désert, il s'excusa platement auprès des autres convives et s'inclina poliment vers l'Impératrice qui le congédia gentiment.

Il connaissait parfaitement chaque couloir de ce vaisseau. Ses appartements, vastes et luxueux, se trouvaient près du poste d'observation et de commandement. Pourtant, dans l'ascenseur, il appuya sur un bouton qui fit descendre l'engin dans les profondeurs de l'Impérial. Lorsque la porte coulissa, elle dévoila des couloirs bien moins accueillants que ceux, lustrés et clairs, des niveaux supérieurs. Il marcha silencieusement et ne prêta pas attention aux quelques gardes qui se mirent au garde-à-vous à son passage. Il alla directement devant une des cellules et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence au prisonnier.

Dameron leva lentement la tête vers lui et se frotta les yeux. Hux venait de le réveiller. Mais lorsqu'il reconnu la silhouette sombre de l'officier, l'ancien résistant sourit et se leva lentement. Hux le laissa venir à lui, seule la porte de la cellule les séparait. Dameron attrapa les barreaux et posa sa tête entre deux d'entre eux.

« Rey est passée, elle m'a dit que vos mains iraient mieux.

-Oui, elles sont comme neuves. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que votre discussion a mal tourné.

-Je suis pas sûr qu'elle est apprécié mon point de vue.

-Racontez-moi.

-Je lui ai dit ce que je pensez d'elle : elle a trahit la Résistance, abandonné ses amis à un horrible sort et elle ne s'est souvenue de moi que pour avoir bonne conscience. Je ne lui pardonnerais jamais ce qui c'est passé.

-Avez-vous tenté d'entendre son point de vue, sa version des faits ?

-Non, je n'en ai pas envie, » avoua l'ancien pilote. « Êtes-vous venu me dire adieu ? On est pas loin de chez vous, je crois.

-Oui, nous sommes en orbite au-dessus d'Arkanis. Mais j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles, je crois que vous n'allez pas du tout aimé ce que vous allez entendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » questionna le prisonnier.

« -Kylo m'a donné le choix entre vous faire tué ou… accepter de faire de vous mon esclave. » l'informa Hux.

Dameron eut un mouvement de recul mais resta silencieux. Hux préféra lui laissé le temps de digérer cette information. L'officier l'observa pour ne pas rater une seule de ses réactions. Le prisonnier avait légèrement pâlit et s'était mordu la lèvre. Ses doigts s'étaient également resserrés autour des barres de fer.

« Bien… je ne vous en veux pas… mon calvaire va finalement prendre fin… je suppose que ça sera une exécution rapide.

-Dameron.

-Un peloton d'exécution et le tour sera joué.

-Non, Dameron : vous vous méprenez. » intervint Hux. « Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit mais j'ai accepté de vous avoir à mon service.

-Quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas réfléchit, je l'admet. Cornélia va m'étriper lorsqu'elle l'apprendra. Mais vous allez sortir de ce vaisseau avec moi et vivre sur Arkanis.

-Je suis votre esclave ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-Je ne comprends pas… ça signifie quoi au juste ? Je deviens votre clébard ?

-J'y ai réfléchit. Ma famille possède des domestiques, ils sont libres mais travaillent depuis des années pour moi et avant moi, c'était pour mon père. Le mieux que je puisse faire est de vous faire travailler avec eux : Cornélia ne le prendra pas trop mal. Kylo considère que vous êtes désormais sous mon entière responsabilité.

-J'hallucine…

-Vous préférez le peloton ? » demanda Hux.

Dameron le fusilla du regard avant de nier de la tête, cela fit sourire Hux, soulagé de ne pas vraiment à avoir à gérer une crise. l'officier se permit même de poser une main sur celle de l'ancien pilote.

« Si on relativise, la vie sur Arkanis et auprès de ma femme sera bien mieux qu'une journée de plus dans une de ces cellules.

-On dirait que vous parlez d'une femme insupportable, voire d'une dragonne qui vit dans une grotte horrible.

-La capitale d'Arkanis est constamment sous la pluie, la vie y est véritablement morose. Et Cornélia ? j'espère que vous vous y connaissez en talons aiguilles, robes de couturiers, bijoux de créateurs et en potins.

-Aïe ! On peut revenir sur votre décision ? Je préfère l'euthanasie finalement, » plaisanta Dameron.

« -Et moi qui rêvais d'une solidarité masculine…

-Je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous fuyez votre femme. »

Dameron et Hux se permirent de rire ensembles puis Hux souhaita une bonne nuit à l'ancien résistant, lui indiquant ils partiraient le lendemain matin. Dameron acquiesça puis retourna dans le fond de sa cellule alors que l'officier remontait vers ses appartements privés. Le prisonnier soupira tout en s'allongeant contre la paroi froide de sa cellule. Il ne ferma pas l'œil de suite et repensa à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis presque un mois. Hux n'était pas aussi mauvais et démoniaque qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il avait su dévoilé une face cachée de sa personnalité, un visage plus humain avec ses défauts et ses qualités. Bien sûr, il avait du mal, vraiment du mal à l'idée d'être devenu l'esclave de Hux et de sa famille. Il n'était certainement pas un animal ni un meuble ou encore un jouet ! Mais au fond de lui, une petite voix lui demandait également si ce nouveau mode de vie ne serait pas plus « agréable » que de vivre enfermé, affamé et violenté. Il soupira et réfléchit un moment. Hux ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal et il avait parlé à plusieurs reprises de son épouse. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment commode et surtout, il semblait qu'elle était du genre à tenir tête à son mari. Étrangement, Dameron eut soudain l'envie de la rencontrer, de voir quel genre de femme pouvait être Madame Hux. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'il finit par s'endormir à même le sol.

Le lendemain matin, l'ancien résistant fut réveillé par deux stroomtropers. Il fut alors amené, pieds et poings menottés, jusqu'à un hangar. Une petite navette, noire et discrète, attendait qu'on finisse de la charger. Hux apparut dans l'encadrement de la rampe d'accès. Il ne portait plus son uniforme impérial. Il l'avait troqué contre un ensemble chemise et pantalon à pince gris foncé. Il marcha directement vers le prisonnier et ordonna qu'on lui enlève ses entraves.

« Nous allons bientôt décoller.

-Quittons cet endroit, général.

-Suivez-moi. »

Dameron acquiesça avant de suivre l'officier à l'intérieur de la navette. Ils s'assirent à quelques mètres du pilote. Les sièges en cuir étaient confortables et l'ancien résistant se permit de s'y installer à son aise. Le pilote les ignora royalement alors que Hux ouvrait un petit compartiment près de lui. Il y prit un petit sachet et le jeta sur les genoux du brun.

« Je suppose qu'ils ne vous ont rien donné à manger.

-Merci. » fit Dameron en ouvrant le sachet, avant de piocher à l'intérieur.

« -Je vous trouve bien calme vu votre nouvelle situation, » déclara Hux.

« -A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je devrais me rebeller, mal réagir et vous haïr. Mais n'est-ce pas mieux qu'une cellule sombre, humide où ma vie serait un cauchemar.

-Je vous ai dit que je ne vous ferais pas de mal.

-Oui, je sais mais… je ne sais pas... » hésita Dameron. « J'ai une multitude de questions dans ma tête : comment dois-je vous appeler, vous m'avez dit que je travaillerais pour vous mais je ferais quoi au juste, et puis… nous avons couché ensembles, voulez-vous que ça continue ? Et votre épouse, elle ne va pas s'en offusquer ?

-Nos domestiques nous appellent Monsieur et Madame, vous n'aurez qu'à faire pareil. Concernant vos tâches, je vous confierais à ma gouvernante Hortense. Elle et son mari vieillissent, ils m'ont connu bébé. Hortense cuisine et fait le ménage dans notre duplex, vous l'aiderez. Son mari, Marcus, bricole et jardine. Pour ce qui est de Cornélia, sachez qu'elle comprendra rapidement que nous avons couché ensembles. Elle sait ce que je suis et l'a accepté.

-Mais c'est de l'infidélité, c'est lui manquait de respect.

-Non. Vous comprendrez que notre société ne pense pas comme vous. Malheureusement, Cornélia a pour unique rôle de me faire des enfants et les élever. Elle a accepté son statut et je vous le redis, elle s'est construit son propre train de vie. »

Dameron ne répondit pas. Il comprenait bien qu'une routine c'était installée entre les deux époux et qu'il devait bien avoir des accords entre eux, mais il était mal à l'aise avec ça. Il préféra reporter son attention sur le paysage qui défilait à travers des hublots. La navette avait quitté rapidement le vaisseau de l'Empereur et entrait déjà dans l'atmosphère. Il n'avait jamais voyagé sur cette planète mais les nuages noirs et la pluie dense confirmaient la réputation de celle-ci : on disait qu'il pleuvait chaque jour de l'année et que ses habitants étaient d'humeur aussi sombre que le ciel. Après quelques minutes, la navette perça un nuage et arriva au-dessus d'une vaste ville, aux imposants grattes-ciel. À l'horizon, Dameron aperçut de nombreuses cheminées fumantes : les anciennes usines impériales continuaient à fonctionner, même après la mort de Dark Sidious.

La navette se dirigea rapidement vers le centre de la ville, là où les immeubles étaient les plus grands. Elle finit par contourner l'un des plus grands grattes-ciel puis se posait sur son spatioport. Hux se leva le premier et lui fit signe de la suivre à nouveau. La rampe glissa lentement et l'air froid s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la navette. Un droïde de protocole accourut avec un parapluie et le positionna au-dessus de la tête du général, qui sortit sans un mot. Dameron le suivit et rentra la tête dans sa combinaison lorsqu'il sentit la pluie intense et le vent fort.

Heureusement, après seulement quelques mètres, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Il arrivèrent par une sorte de grand hall, bien éclairé et à la décoration épurée mais luxueuse. Hux guida Dameron jusqu'à un ascenseur. Ils étaient déjà au cent soixante deuxième étage mais l'officier impérial appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, le cent quatre-vingt cinquième. L'ascenseur fila à toute vitesse puis les portes coulissèrent sur un petit couloir qui menait à une porte imposante. Hux sortit de l'ascenseur et s'arrêta devant cette dernière.

« Bienvenu dans la résidence principale des Hux depuis deux générations. » dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer dans l'appartement.

Dameron reçut comme une claque en le suivant. Le duplex était immense. Les murs blancs étaient épurés, les plafonds hauts et les meubles… tout était soigneusement décoré avec goût. Après un hall d'entrée assez spacieux, ils montèrent trois marches pour arriver dans la vaste pièce de vie. Dameron ne s'y connaissait pas mais elle devait bien faire plus de cent mètres carrés. Trois des murs étaient faits de grandes baies vitrées, offrant une vue imprenable sur le reste de la ville. Un couple âgé vint à leur rencontre et saluèrent respectueusement Hux.

« Bon retour à la maison, monsieur.

-Merci, Marcus. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir.

-Madame ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, » l'informa la femme, Hortense.

« Comment vont vos tremblements ?

-Ça va, ça vient. Je viens de changer de médicaments.

-Bon. Je vous présente Poe Dameron, il a rejoint mes services hier. Il vous aidera dans toutes vos tâches.

-Merci, monsieur.

-Armitage. » appela alors une voix féminine.

L'officier sourit doucement avant d'avancer vers le grand escalier en verre. Dameron le suivit par curiosité et vit alors une femme magnifique en haut des escaliers. La femme, vêtue d'une jupe crayon noire et d'un chemisier bleu électrique, descendit gracieusement les marches. Elle portait de magnifiques chaussures à talons haut qui lui faisaient des jambes splendides. Ses cheveux blonds dorés, descendaient en cascade sur son épaule gauche et sa poitrine. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, elle embrassa doucement la joue du général. Ce dernier l'enlaça alors doucement et semblait heureux de la revoir.

« Le voyage c'est bien passé ?

-Pluvieux, comme d'habitude. Cornélia, je voudrais te présenté…

-Le commandant de Marine Républicaine et résistant Poe Dameron ? Oui, je suis au courant : l'impératrice m'a envoyé un message hier soir, où elle relatait votre mésaventure sur l'Arka. Quel endroit horrible ! » fit l'épouse de l'officier avant de se tourner vers Dameron. « Soyez le bienvenu chez nous, Marcus et Hortense vous montreront tout ce que vous devez savoir. Je vais devoir gronder mon mari pour votre statut officiel dans notre foyer mais j'espère que vous serez bien parmi nous.

-Merci, madame.

-De quoi t'a parlé notre altesse ? » questionna Hux.

« De son passé, même si je me suis aussi renseigné de mon côté, de son séjour sur l'Arka et le traitement qu'il y a reçu, de votre relation, du mécontentement de son époux… je crois qu'elle n'a omis aucun détail, » répondit Cornélia Hux alors qu'à l'étage retentissaient pleurs d'enfants. « Alina fait ses dents en ce moment.

-Laissez madame, je vais la calmer. » intervint alors Hortense avant de monter l'escalier.

« Tu n'as pas embauché de nourrice ?

-Aucune ne correspondait à mes attentes.

-Dis plutôt que tu les trouves trop Impérialistes.

-Tu devrais aller la voir. »

Dameron resta silencieux face à cet échange. Ce couple n'était pas amoureux mais au moins, ils s'entendaient bien et il pouvait voir une certaine complicité entre eux. Cornélia recoiffa son mari puis passa devant l'ancien résistant. Elle le jaugea un court instant avant de déclarer qu'il finirait par prendre froid en gardant « cette horrible combinaison mouillée ». Elle partit ensuite vers le salon et s'installa dans un des grands canapés noirs.

Hux lança un regard vers Dameron, au moins le premier contact avec sa femme s'était bien déroulé. L'ancien pilote lui sourit avant de lever son regard sombre vers l'étage supérieur, les pleures n'avaient pas cessé. Il fut le premier à monter l'escalier, Hux à sa suite. À l'étage, Dameron découvrit plusieurs chambres dont celle de la petite fille. Hortense tentait de la calmer en l'aidant à tenir à sa bouche un anneau de dentition. Dameron avança jusqu'à elles et sourit en voyant la magnifique petite fille aux cheveux flamboyants dans les bras de la femme. Hux, quant à lui, resta à l'écart, préférant regarder sa fille de loin, d'assez loin.

« La petite demoiselle a beaucoup de caractère, une vraie Hux. » annonça la gouvernante alors que Dameron lui grattait le ventre.

« Elle est vraiment mignonne.

-Oui, encore plus quand elle ne pleures pas.

-Où puis-je me laver les mains ? Je crois avoir une idée pour la calmer.

-La porte blanche, c'est sa salle de bain, » lui indiqua Hortense.

Poe hocha la tête puis se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Il eut un mouvement de recul, surpris, en découvrant que la salle de bain de la petite fille était grande et déjà équipé pour une adolescente. Il se leva les mains dans la vasque en porcelaine puis revint dans la chambre. Il prit délicatement la petite dans ses bras et s'assit sur la chaise à bascule. Il glissa alors un de ses index dans la bouche de l'enfant et massa délicatement la zone douloureuse. Alina se calma presque immédiatement.

« Comment faites-vous ça ?

-Dans la résistance, ils y avaient beaucoup de couples et des enfants. Ça met arrivé de m'occuper de certains.

-Vous avez un talent certain.

-Hortense, pouvez-vous préparer des affaires propres et sèches pour Dameron ? » demanda soudain Hux en s'avançant dans la pièce.

La gouvernante acquiesça avant de s'éclipser. Hux attendit qu'elle soit partie pour s'approcher d'avantage. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur sa fille et Dameron aperçu un petit sourire, très discret. Ce dernier l'encouragea alors en lui proposant de la prendre dans ses bras mais Hux hocha négativement la tête, prétextant que sa fille était très bien contre l'ancien pilote. Alina finit par s'endormir et Dameron la plaça dans son berceau. Hortense revint avec des vêtements propres et l'invita à le suivre. Hux retourna alors dans le salon.

L'ancien résistant suivit la gouvernante jusqu'à une petite porte, presque cachée entre deux colonnes. Elle lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée de la partie réservée aux domestiques. Il découvrit alors un petit escalier en colimaçon qui menait à des chambres simples mais qui comportait tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'ancien prisonnier : un lit simple, une armoire, un bureau, un lavabo et une douche. Il se doucha rapidement et se changea. Hortense lui avait donné un pantalon noir, au tissus épais mais confortable, ainsi qu'un polo sombre.

Lorsqu'il descendit vers le salon, il s'arrêta près de la rambarde en verre de la mezzanine. En contre-bras, Hux et sa femme semblaient avoir une discussion houleuse.

« Tu n'as pas à me faire la leçon sur comment je choisis d'éduquer ta fille ! L'as-tu au moins prise dans tes bras ?

-Tu sais mon point de vue sur Alina.

-Mais c'est ta fille ! Elle va avoir besoin de toi !

-Corné… tu sais que je ne peux pas.

-Et Dameron ? » questionna la femme.

« -Quoi, Dameron ?

-Ton esclave, tu as fait de lui ton esclave. Tu te rends compte de ce que cela va générer comme problème ? Ce que les gens vont penser de nous ?

-Dameron ne nous causera aucun problème. Tu voulais sûrement que je le laisse sur l'Arka, à se faire brutaliser et violer ?

-Oh, non, tu as fait ton bon samaritain en le mettant dans ton lit ! Un esclave sexuel, voilà comment les gens vont le voir !

-Tu exagères ! Tu vois toujours le mal partout !

-Non, Armitage. Contrairement à toi, je vis dans ce monde, j'écoute et je vois ce que les gens pensent. Tous parlent de toi, se moquent de ta relation avec Ren. Tu es le dindon de la farce impériale.

-J'en ai assez de t'entendre. » lâcha Hux.

Dameron l'entendit monter l'escalier et se cacha discrètement derrière la porte qui menait à sa chambre. Lorsque l'ouragan roux fut passé, l'ancien pilote sortit de sa cachette et choisit de descendre au premier étage.


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou,_

 _j'espère que vos petites vacances se passent bien (ps : les retardataires en review sont priés de reviewer – chaque chapitre non lu !)_

 _je suis hyper contente, on arrive à 42 review et on aura bientôt ma fanfiction avec le plus de review ! A croire que vous aimé les drama et les histoires compliquées ! D'ailleurs, même si cette histoire est loin d'être finie, il va falloir que je réfléchisse à la suivante…. Kylo/Poe ? Armi/Poe ? Kylo/Armi ? Compliquée ou idyllique ? Originale ou suite directe des Derniers Jedis ? Vous opteriez pour quoi ?_

 _ **Uzichow :** ça dépend de ce qu'on entend par problèmes… mais ça va arriver !_

 _ **Christine :** oui, Cornélia n'est pas du tout un monstre. Je dirais même que c'est la bonne copine et que c'est pour ça que Hux l'apprécie autant._

 _ **Anna Taure :** je suis d'accord avec toi, mais n'oublions pas que Hux ne voulait pas se marier, qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment d'enfant et qu'il fuit littéralement son foyer… enfin, ça c'était avant…._

Bonne lecture,

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 11**_

L'ancien prisonnier descendit lentement les escaliers, tentant d'être le plus discret possible. Pourtant, lorsqu'il arriva en bas des marches en verre, l'épouse du général se tourna vers lui. Elle l'observa silencieusement puis lui offrit un faible sourire. Le petit brun répondit à son sourire alors qu'il se sentit rougir, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac. Il s'avança alors lentement vers les canapé.

« Vous nous avez entendu ? » demanda Cornélia Hux en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés.

« -Je ne voulais en aucune sorte vous espionner, madame.

-Ce n'est rien, nous n'étions pas très discrets non plus. » remarqua la femme. « Armitage ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui.

-Je crois comprendre que son statut attire les jalousies et les mauvaises langues.

-Oui mais il est trop fier pour y faire attention.

-Je suis désolé si je vous cause des soucis. » souffla l'ancien pilote.

« Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Poe. Vous savez, je suis de Coruscant. J'ai vécu au sein de la République, mon père est un riche homme d'affaire : j'ai donc eu une éducation très différente des gens d'ici. Beaucoup s'interrogent encore sur le choix de l'Empereur de faire de moi l'épouse de son bras droit.

-Alors c'était vraiment un mariage arrangé? Hux n'a pas eu son mot à dire ?

-L'influence de mon père et ses ressources étaient très importantes pour solidifier l'Empire, c'était une excellente alliance de marier la fille unique et le général en chef de l'armée impériale. Bien évidement, Armitage a tenté de me dégoûter : il a demandé à ce qu'on se rencontre seuls deux semaines avant notre mariage, prétextant qu'on devait au moins se connaître un minimum et se mettre d'accord sur quelques points de la cérémonie. Nous avons passé cinq jours sur Naboo, dans un palais magnifique loin de toute l'agitation. C'est là qu'il m'a avoué son orientation sexuelle et sa liaison passée avec Ren.

-Mais ça ne vous a pas dérouté ? » questionna Poe, curieux.

« -Armitage était poli, courtois et bienveillant envers moi. J'ai eu de nombreux soupirants, aucun ne s'est conduit aussi bien. Je savais que Ren ne nous laisserait pas annulé le mariage, j'ai donc imposé mes conditions à Armitage : je serais son épouse et la mère de ses enfants mais il devait rester discret sur ses liaisons.

-Sauf qu'il m'a ramené ici.

-Auriez vous préféré rester là-bas ? » demanda Cornélia. Poe baissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas. « Comment est Armitage avec vous ?

-Gentil et doux.

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours aimé chez lui : lorsqu'il travaille pour l'Empire, c'est un prédateur remarquable mais en privé, c'est un homme bon.

-Je suis d'accord. » acquiesça Poe.

« -J'aimerais qu'on se mette nous aussi d'accord, Poe. Je ne peux pas vous chasser et je n'ai pas le cœur à mal vous traiter. Vous vivrez avec nous et vous serez traité comme un membre de notre famille, mais faites-vous discret, surtout par rapport à vos rapports avec mon mari : ne donnez pas aux autres l'occasion de salir notre nom.

-Je vous promet que je ferais de mon mieux pour votre famille, madame. »

Cornélia sourit avant de le remercier. À l'étage, la petite Alina se remit à pleurer. Poe se releva du canapé et s'excusa. L'épouse du général le laissa remonter vers la chambre de sa famille. À l'intérieur, la petite s'agitait dans son lit. Poe la prit délicatement et le demanda doucement ce qu'il n'allait pas. Il eut la réponse en passant son bras sous les fesses de la petite : sa couche semblait bien pleine. Il l'emmena alors dans la salle de bain adjacente et la posa sur la table à langer. Il se baissa à peine pour attraper une nouvelle couche et le sachet de lingettes. Il la changea avec précaution, lui parlant doucement. La petite fille s'était immobilisée et l'écoutait attentivement. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, curieuse et alerte. Lorsqu'il eut finit de la rhabiller, il la reprit et l'emmena vers son parc de jeu.

Il se pencha au-dessus des barreaux et la déposa doucement sur le tapis d'éveil. Il l'observa alors tendre ses petites mains vers les suspensions. Il sourit alors que la petite fille gazouillait. Poe entendit des pas derrière lui mais il ne retourna pas. La personne s'arrêta dans son dos et il sentit alors des doigts courir sur le bas de son dos. L'ancien pilote finit par se redresser et se retrouva le dos contre le torse du général Hux. Ce dernier l'enlaça et glissa ses mains sous son haut alors que ses lèvres dévoraient la peau fine de son cou.

« Hux…

-On dirait que vous êtes sous le charme de ma fille.

-Elle est mignonne... » soupira Poe alors que l'une des mains du général s'attaquait à son entre-jambe.

« Elle tient plus de son père ou de sa mère ?

-C'est votre portrait craché, monsieur. » répondit Poe avant de tenter de se dégager. Mais l'officier impérial raffermit sa poigne sur ses hanches. « Nous ne devrions pas…

-Elle est trop petite pour comprendre et ma chambre n'est pas très loin.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça. » fit l'ancien pilote en réussissant à s'éloigner de l'officier. « Votre épouse n'est pas loin et vous lui avez fait une promesse sur vos liaisons.

-Cornélia sait pour mes penchants et pour nous.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas.

-Ne soyez pas sot, voyons. » dit Hux en l'attirant à nouveau vers lui.

Poe se débattit alors en prononçant un « non » fort et ferme. En voulant repousser le général, il leva violemment le bras et frappa involontairement au visage. Hux recula alors et porta sa main droite à son visage, sa lèvre venait de se fendre et saigner lentement. Son regard bleu se porta alors sur l'ancien prisonnier, il était choqué et remplit d'incompréhension. Face à son geste maladroit, Poe s'excusa précipitamment avant de sortir rapidement de la chambre, suivit de près par le général. Dans le couloir, Poe s'arrêta brusquement : l'épouse de Hux et son homme à tout faire, Marcus, venaient dans leur direction. Cornélia jaugea Poe puis lança un rapide coup d'œil vers son mari, elle se tourna ensuite vers leur vieux serviteur.

« Poe, vous tombez bien : Marcus devait refaire mon dressing mais aurait besoin d'aide. Savez-vous manier les clous et les vis ?

-Oui, madame.

-Parfait, veuillez suivre Marcus, il vous expliquera tout. Armi', j'aurais à te parler. » fit-elle en passant à côté du petit brun.

Poe l'aperçut attraper son mari par le bras et le tirer vers une chambre non loin. Hux se laissa faire alors que sa femme le mener dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Il s'assit docilement sur le rebord de la baignoire et laissa Cornélia sortir la petite trousse de soin. Elle lui nettoya le visage et désinfecta sa petite plaie. Puis elle s'installa à côté de lui.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

-J'avoue ne pas trop comprendre…

-Raconte-moi du début.

-J'ai entendu Alina pleurer puis plus rien, j'ai donc conclu que Poe s'occupait d'elle. Quand je suis entré dans la chambre, il l'observait jouer. Je me suis glissé derrière lui et je lui ai fait du rentre dedans… je pensais que ça lui plairait et que…

-Qu'il finirait par visiter ta chambre ?

-Mais il a commencé à se débattre, je n'y ai pas fait attention : je pensais qu'il s'amusait à me résister. Et puis, le coup est partit tout seul…

-Il n'a pas fait d'allusions quelconques ?

-Il a parlé de toi, que tu n'étais pas loin…

-Oh ! » fit-elle. « Tu ne t'es pas dit que le fait d'être chez nous pouvait le déranger ?

-Enfin, c'est stupide : il a toujours su que j'étais marié.

-Mais entre s'envoyer en l'air dans un vaisseau lugubre et faire l'amour sous notre toit, il y a une grosse différence. Tu sembles oublier que Poe est un homme honnête et qu'il était autrefois le gendre idéal pour beaucoup de personnes républicaines. Il te plaît, non?

-Oui.

-Est-il comme tes précédents amants ou est-il différent des autres ?

-Différent. » répondit Hux, sincère.

-Alors laisse-lui du temps, mets le à l'aise, charme le. Les plus belles choses ne s'obtiennent pas en claquant des doigts. Si c'est vraiment lui que tu veux, fais donc l'effort de le séduire. Montre-lui qu'il est important pour toi.

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Oui. Maintenant, descendons dans le salon. Hortense va bientôt préparer le dîner.

-Le dîner ? » répéta l'officier en prenant conscience du décalage horaire entre le vaisseau impérial et Arkanis.

Le couple sortit de la chambre du général. Cornélia passa prendre leur fille puis ils descendirent dans la salle à manger. Comme l'avait prédit la jeune femme, Hortense était déjà derrière les fourneaux. Alors que son épouse poser Alina dans sa chaise haute, Hux s'avança dans la cuisine et observa silencieusement leur gouvernante s'affairer. Après quelques minutes, il profita d'un moment d'inattention de la veille femme pour plonger son doigt dans un des récipients. Lorsqu'Hortense s'en aperçut, elle se permit de le frapper gentiment avec un torchon.

« Au meurtre !

-Allez donc vous laver les mains au lieu de voler dans mes casseroles ! » le réprimanda Hortense alors que Cornélia riait doucement. « Vous revenez peu mais j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir à faire à un enfant…

-Vous savez bien ma chère Hortense que vous êtes comme une mère pour moi. » déclara Hux en allant vers l'évier.

La gouvernante fut touchée par les dires de son employeur et laissa des larmes humidifier ses petits yeux noisette. Ce fut à ce moment là que Marcus et Poe firent leur apparition. Marcus alla directement auprès de sa femme afin de l'aider dans les derniers préparatifs du repas alors que Poe préféra se diriger vers la table à manger et Alina. En aidant le vieux homme à tout faire des Hux, il en avait appris un peu plus sur l'officier et son épouse. Marcus n'était pas dupe et avait rapidement compris ce qui c'était tramé entre son maître et l'ancien pilote. Il en était donc venu à parler des rapports du couple, soulignant la bonne entente des Hux malgré l'orientation sexuelle du général. Poe n'avait rien dit, encore mal à l'aise par rapport aux derniers évènements entre lui et Hux.

Après quelques minutes, Marcus lui montra le vaisselier et ils mirent ensembles la table, sous l'œil attentif du maître de maison alors que les deux femmes papotaient devant les plaques de cuissons. Assise dans sa chaise haute, la petite Alina gazouillait joyeusement en attendant sa petite assiette de purée. Ce fut sa mère qui lui apporta. Elle s'installa près d'elle et commença une petite chanson pour égailler le repas. Amusé et curieux, Poe s'installa en face d'elle et observa le petit manège opérer. Hux les rejoignit assez rapidement mais resta debout derrière son épouse. L'ancien pilote aperçut brièvement un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres alors que sa fille semblait se régaler. Arrivée à la moitié de la petite assiette, Cornélia se leva doucement et fit signe à son époux de prendre sa place :

« Tu devrais essayer au moins une fois.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

-Allez, tente au moins. Je vais voir si Hortense a besoin d'aide, Poe pourrait t'aider. »

La belle blonde ne laissa pas le temps à son mari de répondre qu'elle fila déjà vers la coin cuisine. Mis devant le fait accompli, Hux soupira et s'installa lentement sur la chaise laissée vide. Prenant délicatement la cuillère, il la présenta devant la petite bouche mais Alina garda celle-ci fermée, observant curieusement son père. Voyant qu'il allait abandonner aussi rapidement, Poe l'encouragea :

« Avancez un peu plus la cuillère et ouvrez grand la bouche. » dit-il doucement.

Hux lui lança un regard perplexe mais suivit ses conseils. Mais la petite fille garda la bouche bien fermée. Hux retenta une seconde fois mais elle resta obstinée à ne pas vouloir manger. Son père finit par reposer la cuillère en soupirant. Face à son échec, Poe prit à son tour le couvert et le présenta une nouvelle fois à Alina. La petite fille l'observa un court instant puis elle ouvrit la bouche pour avaler goulûment le reste de purée.

« Vous avez plus de chance que moi, on dirait.

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec la chance.

-En tout cas, vous êtes bien plus doué, » fit Hux en se reculant légèrement contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Vous ferez un meilleur père que moi.

-Sauf que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants.

-Pourquoi pas ? Et puis, elle semble vous avoir adopté plus que moi.

-Je ne fais que ce qu'on attend de moi, aider votre épouse à l'élever.

-Poe, » commença le général avant qu'Hortense ne pose le plat sur la table, vite rejointe par Cornélia et Marcus.

« Je vous ai préparé votre plat préféré, monsieur. Il faut vous remplumer tous les deux : Poe est beaucoup trop maigre et je suis sûre que les cuisiniers du palais ne sont pas à la hauteur.

-Merci, Hortense.

-Savez-vous quand vous devez repartir, monsieur ?

-Je ne sais pas, tout dépendra de notre Empire. Mais j'espère rester au moins quelques semaines.

-Vous n'êtes jamais resté aussi longtemps, » remarqua Marcus.

« L'empereur a jugé bon que je passe plus de temps avec Cornélia et Alina.

-Tu vas enfin pouvoir découvrir la vraie vie de famille ! » plaisanta son épouse. « Et peut-être allons nous avoir l'occasion de prévoir un petit frère pour Alina.

-Si cela peut te faire plaisir, » souffla Hux.

« -Vous voulez un second enfant ? » demanda Poe, très surpris. « Alina est encore petite et vous avez le temps de penser à un deuxième.

-Peut-être mais vous devez comprendre, Poe, qu'ici nous ne serons qu'une parfaite petite famille si Armitage a un héritier mâle. Alina ne suffit pas pour la société d'Arkanis. La conception naturelle d'un enfant n'est pas une partie de plaisir pour mon mari alors autant régler l'affaire assez rapidement.

-Poe a raison, nous pouvons très bien attendre.

-Attendre ? Si ça signifie que tu repartes diriger la galaxie avec Ren pendant des mois voire des années, cherchant ainsi à retarder l'inévitable… autant annoncer à tous que je suis devenue stérile.

-Cornélia, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Pourrions-nous avoir cette conversation plus tard ? » questionna Hux, voyant que la discussion jetait petit à petit un froid autour de la table.

Le repas se passa dans le calme, Hortense faisant la conversation avec Cornélia et Poe alors que Hux resta silencieux le reste du repas. Après le dîner, chacun retourna à ses occupations : le vieux couple s'éclipsant dans leur chambre tandis que Cornélia retournait dans le salon pour regardait le programme holographique du soir. Poe décida de donner son bain à la petite Alina puis de la coucher. Alors qu'il lui lisait tranquillement une histoire, l'ancien résistant vit la silhouette du général s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre. Hux ne rentra pas et les regarda un moment, avant d'annoncer qu'il serait dans sa chambre, au cas où quelqu'un le rechercherait. Poe acquiesça et le laissa disparaître dans le couloir. Alina finit par s'endormir au milieu de l'histoire, il s'assit alors sur la chaise à bascule non loin du petit lit et l'observa à travers les barreaux.

Il resta là, à observer la petite fille rousse dormir paisiblement. Il ne vit pas les minutes s'écouler et fut surpris par Cornélia. Cette dernier lui lança un regard réprobateur avant de lui demander s'il ne se sentait pas fatigué.

« Non, je crois que le décalage horaire a raison de moi.

-Hum… je pense que ça doit être la même chose pour Armitage. Il a dit qu'il bouquinerait dans sa chambre mais la porte est resté entre-ouverte, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, » précisa la femme.

« Je ne connais pas assez bien votre époux pour être familier de ses manies.

-Sachez que si vous décidez de le rejoindre, je ne vous en tiendrez pas rigueur.

-Ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors quoi ? Mon mari est plutôt séduisant, il vous a sauvé, enfin plus ou moins, et ses intentions sont claires, non ?

-J'ai besoin de temps, pour me faire à tout ça et pour… réfléchir aussi.

-Je ne peux pas vous forcer la main mais ne tardez pas trop : un Hux grognon n'est pas beau à voir. Bonne nuit, Poe.

-Bonne nuit, madame. »

Cornélia alla se coucher et Poe resta un moment seul dans la chambre de la petite fille. Puis il finit par sortir de la pièce. Le couloir était rempli de pénombre. Un seul petit filet de lumière éclairait l'endroit, provenant de la chambre du général. Poe soupira mais se tourna vers l'accès aux chambres des serviteurs. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit simple. Poe passa une longue partie de la nuit à observer le plafond, avant que le sommeil ne vienne le prendre.


	12. Chapter 12

_Coucou,_

 _je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié ce weekend, bébé n'est pas encore sorti qu'il me fout un peu la misère et je suis claquée…_

 _sérieusement, quand je pense aux fanfictions MPREG où la grossesse se passe nickelle… je me marre : déjà le jour n'est pas venu où des mecs (qu'ils se nomment Harry, Poe ou Loki) supporteront les nausées, les courbatures, les douleurs aux seins, et surtout : les coups dans les cotes flottantes et dans les organes !_

 _ **Anna Taure :** héhé ! Il y a un peu de ça et d'autres choses aussi !_

 _ **Uzichow :** et ta suite ?_

 _ **Christine :** ma petite Cornélia est un véritable petit ange !_

 _Ange, onmywave, Rose Eliade : que pensez-vous de mes chapitres ?_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _PS : oui, je confirme que je coupe ce chapitre à un mauvais vraiment pas cool mais c'est pour mieux vous faire languir la suite !_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 12**_

Poe eut du mal à se lever le lendemain matin mais il finit par sortir de sa chambre lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs étouffés d'Alina. Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, il fut soulagé de voir Cornélia et Hortense s'occuper de la petite fille. L'épouse du général lui sourit doucement en lui demandant s'il avait bien dormit. Il hocha timidement la tête tout en s'excusant de ne pas s'être levé plus tôt. Les deux femmes rirent avant que la maîtresse de maison ne lui pardonne d'un geste de la main :

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas dormi dans un vrai lit ?

-Trop longtemps.

-De toute façon, il y en a un autre qui a du mal à sortir également de son lit.

-Faut-il que j'aille réveiller monsieur ? » demanda Hortense en préparant les couverts de Poe.

« Je vais y aller, » intervint ce dernier. « Je reviens, ne vous embêtez pas. »

Hortense le remercia alors qu'il repartait rapidement vers l'escalier. Il monta les marches deux à deux puis alla directement vers la chambre de l'officier. Il frappa doucement à la porte, peut-être un peu trop car il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il appuya alors sur la poignet et poussa légèrement la porte. La chambre n'était pas totalement plongée dans le noir. Une lampe de chevet était allumé et éclairait faiblement le lit.

Hux y était allongé sur le dos, entièrement nu et surtout parfaitement réveillé. Poe l'observa, son dos était légèrement cambré, sa respiration saccadée, une de ses jambes pliée et sa main droite s'activait au niveau de son entre-jambe. L'ancien pilote se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure alors que l'officier s'offrait un plaisir solitaire. Son corps pâle, luisant de sueur, couché sur les draps noires, était un véritable appel à la luxure. Poe déglutit, luttant contre l'envie de le rejoindre, et finit par refermer discrètement la porte. Il alla dans la chambre d'Alina pour se rafraîchir le visage et se calmer.

Il avait beau résister aux avances du général, il n'en restait pas moins sensible. Il se mordit les lèvres et serra fortement ses mains autour de l'évier. Hux lui avait montré qu'il était possible de prendre du plaisir à être dans les bras d'un homme. Et l'officier n'était pas n'importe quel homme. Il était beau, fier et diablement sexy. Le corps de l'ancien pilote se souvint des caresses du roux et il frissonna. Poe inspira longuement pour se calmer. Puis il repartit vers la chambre du général. Il frappa plus fort à la porte. Cette fois-ci le militaire répondit d'une voix forte.

Poe entra alors dans la chambre. La pièce étant vide, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'endroit n'avait pas de porte, il se positionna alors sous le cadre et lança un regard vers la baignoire. Hux s'y était glissé, la surface de l'eau semblait être caché sous une épaisse couche de mousse. Poe n'osa pas s'avancer d'avantage et préféra l'informer que le petit-déjeuner était servi. Le général le fixa de son regard bleuté :

« Déjà ? Je pensais que Cornélia ferait une grasse matinée…

-Non, madame est déjà levée et habillée.

-Bien, » fit Hux en se redressant rapidement. « Pouvez-vous me passer ma serviette ? »

Hux se leva dans la grande baignoire sans laisser le temps à Poe de réagir. Le feu montant aux joues de ce dernier, au même moment qu'une douce chaleur se propageait dans ses reins, il attrapa la serviette éponge posée près du lavabo et lui tendit. Hux sourit face à la gêne du brun avant de sortir de la baignoire. Il marcha lentement vers l'ancien pilote et lui prit délicatement le tissu des mains. Poe l'observa enroulé la serviette autour de son corps nu avant de se diriger vers le lavabo, où il commença à se coiffer.

« Cornélia vous a dit ce qu'elle comptait faire de sa journée ?

-Non, désolé.

-Je pense qu'elle ne serait pas contre une petite sortie dans ses magasins préférés. Prêt pour une journée shopping ?

-Moi ? » questionna Poe, surpris.

« -Il paraît que les enfants grandissent vite à l'âge d'Alina. Et puis, pour donner mon avis à Cornélia, je suis nul donc j'aurais grandement besoin de votre soutien et de votre aide.

-J'essayerais de faire de mon mieux alors. »

Hux ricana en finissant de coiffer sa mèche rousse. Il utilisa ensuite un flacon de parfum, qu'il pressa deux fois vers la peau fine de son cou. Poe le suivit ensuite dans la chambre. Là, il ouvrit sa penderie et en sortit une chemise blanche ainsi qu'un ensemble de costume bleu marine. L'ancien pilote ne résista pas à l'envie d'observer chacun de ses gestes. Il resta silencieux lorsque Hux s'habilla. Ses vêtements dénotaient complètement par rapport à son costume militaire, noir et austère. Ayant finit de s'habiller, Hux se tourna vers lui et lui demanda comment il le trouvait. Poe hocha la tête avant de lui répondre qu'il était parfait.

« Merci du compliment, nous tâcheront également de vous faire une petite garde-robe digne de ce nom.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça en vaille la peine.

-Bien sûr que si, vous êtes un membre du clan Hux désormais. Et puis, Cornélia ne vous laissera pas longtemps traîner avec des vêtements aussi simple. Pour être tranquille à la maison oui, mais certainement pas pour nous accompagner à l'extérieur : elle adora vous relooker.

-Quand vous dites « nous accompagner », vous pensez à quoi exactement ? » demanda Poe.

« -Je pense aux sorties qu'on pourrait faire. Alina doit apprécier les sorties hors de la maison et même si Hortense et Marcus sont mes serviteurs, nous sortons parfois avec eux : pour les remercier et avoir des moments de détentes tous ensembles.

-Je… je ne pensais pas que je sortirais beaucoup d'ici.

-Vous n'êtes pas mon prisonnier, Poe. Vous êtes libres d'aller et venir si vous le désirez, tant que vous avez sur vous un comlink pour vous joindre.

-Merci, général.

-Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Allons petit-déjeuner. »

Les deux hommes descendirent dans la cuisine. Là, Hortense leur avait préparé un repas gargantuesque alors que Cornélia s'était éloignée avec sa petite fille dans le salon. Poe s'assit à l'une des places tandis que Hux alla saluer sa femme et Alina. Il les embrassa toutes les deux sur le front.

« Je ne ai peut-être trouvé une activité aujourd'hui, » annonça t-il en retournant à la table. « J'ai pensé à une journée shopping : Alina doit avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements et Poe aussi.

-Quoi ? Ren aurait-il trouvé le moyen de cloner mon mari pour se l'accaparer totalement ?

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui te choque à ce point ? » demanda Hux à sa femme alors qu'Hortense et Poe étaient amusés par la réaction de Cornélia.

« -Toi, Armitage Brendol Hux, faire du shopping ? Que t'arrive t-il ?

-Juste que je me souviens que tu es une adepte des lèches-vitrines, que notre fille de six mois doit avoir une garde-robe digne d'une impératrice et il serait indécent pour nous que Poe, notre nouveau nounou, se balade avec des vêtements banals… une adepte du shopping comme toi ne laisserait pas faire une telle chose, si ? » questionna Hux, ironique, avant de mordre dans une tartine.

« -Tu as raison : j'aurais honte que Poe se balade dans des guenilles !

-Si je peux me permettre, les vêtements que j'ai me vont très bien.

-Mais ceux que je vais te trouver t'iront encore mieux !

-Rappelez-vous : Cornélia est né dans un monde qui nous échappes, à nous les hommes : les poupées, les vêtements de grands couturiers et un compte en banque trop plein. Vous ne pouvez pas lutter, personne ne le peux. »

Poe grimaça, faisant semblant de vomir. Hux pouffa derrière sa tasse de café alors que dans le salon, son épouse haussait les épaules. Elle prit délicatement leur fille dans ses bras puis marcha fièrement jusqu'à eux. Les deux hommes reprirent leur sérieux face à son regard réprobateur :

« Au lieu de faire les idiots et médire sur mon passe-temps préféré, dépêchez-vous de manger. En attendant, je vais nous préparer : Alina et moi.

-Donc, on a le temps de prendre le déjeuner aussi? » demanda Hux.

Comme seule réponse, il reçut de la part de sa femme une petite tape derrière le crâne, ce qui le décoiffa. Hux grommela en remettant ses cheveux en place. Ils finirent de manger et Poe fut surpris de voir que Cornélia n'avait mis d'une dizaine de minutes pour se refaire une beauté et préparer la petite Alina. Poe prit cette dernière contre lui et suivit le couple hors du grand appartement. Ils prirent un Airspeeder quatre places. Poe apprécia les finitions luxueuses et hautes gammes du véhicule.

Le trajet ne dura que quelques minutes. Hux gara le Airspeeder dans un magnifique hangar où de nombreux autres véhicules de luxe étaient garés. Poe fut surpris de voir autant de luxe mais suivit quand même les Hux vers la sortie piétonne du hangar. Le long couloir au sol marbré qu'ils prirent débouchait sur une grande galerie commerciale. Là, un droïde protocolaire proposa à l'ancien résistant un landau lévitant. Poe le remercia avant d'y placer soigneusement la petite fille. Cornélia prit rapidement la tête du petit groupe. Poe préféra rester derrière le landau, Hux se plaça lui-aussi près de sa fille, visiblement mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces magasins.

Les deux hommes suivirent Cornélia jusqu'à un premier magasin spécialisé pour les enfants. Elle les guida jusqu'au rayon réservé aux filles. Ils osèrent à peine entrer entre les penderies de petits vêtements roses, blancs… Cornélia, quant à elle, semblait virevolter en faisant glisser ses mains sur les vêtements pour les examiner. Après seulement quelques minutes, elle en choisit plusieurs, en majorité des robes et des petits ensembles aux motifs et coloris caractéristiques de petites filles.

Ils enchaînèrent ensuite dans un magasin masculin. D'un geste de la main, Cornélia ordonna à Poe de se rendre directement aux cabines d'essayage. Il déglutit en comprenant qu'il allait passer à la casserole. Il y alla presque à reculons, accompagné par Hux qui avait décidé de surveiller sa fille pendant ce temps là. Une fois dans la cabine, Poe se déshabilla et attendit presque fébrilement le retour de Cornélia. Celle-ci revint vers eux une dizaine de minutes plus tard, en compagnie d'un vendeur dont les bras étaient pleins de vêtements. En observant la masse de vêtements, Poe fut légèrement rassuré par la diversité des couleurs et des tissus mais il hoqueta en voyant l'une des étiquettes :

« Cornélia… je… je peux pas essayer de telles choses ! Cent crédits pour une chemise ?

-Ce n'est presque rien, Armitage trouve mes robes magnifiques et elles compte quatre à cinq fois ce prix.

-Mais ce sont des vêtements de marques et je ne suis que votre serviteur : c'est indécent.

-Poe, si Cornélia veut se faire plaisir à vous rhabiller, laissez-la faire. Et pour le prix, n'oubliez pas que je suis très riche. » fit Hux, en lui lançant un regard qui lui signifiait qu'il ne devait pas parlementer.

Poe soupira avant de céder et d'essayer une par une les tenues choisies par Cornélia. A chaque fois, il sortait de la cabine pour laisser la femme donner son avis. Et elle avait l'œil : elle ne s'était pas trompé sur la taille à choisir et presque tout lui allait à la perfection. Et à chaque essai, Hux le dévisageait silencieusement de la tête aux pieds, souriant discrètement lorsqu'il appréciait particulièrement une tenue. Poe avait remarqué son manège et mettait de côté chaque tenue qui avait reçu l'aval silencieux du roux. Même s'il avait repoussé ce dernier, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir lui plaire. C'était une sensation étrange et très contradictoire mais il s'en fichait. La dernière tenue fut un ensemble veste de costume et pantalon gris. Dans la cabine, Poe apprécia la veste cintrée et le pantalon légèrement moulant. Lorsqu'il sortit, il remarqua immédiatement le large sourie satisfait de Cornélia.

« Tu es juste splendide ! Tourne-toi pour voir, » lui demanda la femme. Poe s'exécuta. « Magnifique ! En plus, ce pantalon met en valeur tes fesses. Armi', qu'en penses-tu ?

-Que tu es la meilleure et que Poe fait un mannequin remarquable. »

Poe se tourna légèrement vers Hux et vit que son regard bleu n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses fesses.

« Il y a dans quelques semaines la soirée de charité d'Arkanis. Poe serait parfait dans cette tenue.

-Une soiré de charité ? » demanda Poe, surpris.

« Toutes les grandes familles de la planète s'y retrouvent pour dépenser leur argent. Et ils y vont avec leurs serviteurs, » lui indiqua Hux en s'approchant, jusqu'à être presque à quelques centimètres de lui. « Hortense mettra sa robe et ses bijoux préférés, Marcus prendra son vieux nœud papillon fétiche, Cornélia mettra une robe scandaleusement moulante… et Alina se pavanera dans les bras du plus beaux des nounous.

-Général…

-Je ne dis que la vérité, n'est-ce pas ma chère ?

-J'ai hâte de les rendre tous jaloux ! C'est décidé, nous prenons aussi ce costume. On a nos courses ! » fit joyeusement Cornélia en faisant signe à Poe de retourner se changer.

Ce dernier obéit et disparut rapidement derrière le rideau. Profitant d'être seule avec son mari, Cornélia le rejoignit et le tira vers le landau où Alina dormait paisiblement. Hux plissa les yeux en voyant la mine machiavélique de son épouse. Mais il ne dit rien, préférant qu'elle se confie à lui, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire :

« Armi, je t'ai vu mater les fesses de Poe.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même : elles sont splendides. Je ne fais qu'admirer les belles choses qui sont mises sous mes yeux.

-Et j'ai peut-être une idée pour t'aider à le mettre définitivement dans ton lit.

-Je suis tout ouïe, » fit Hux avant que son épouse se mette à chuchoter à son oreille. « Corné, tu es un monstre… mais si tu savais à quel point je t'adore.

-Laisse-moi vérifier quelque chose et ça sera parfait.

-Je sais que je peux compter sur toi. J'aurais même dû te recruter pour le service stratégique de l'Empire.

-Fausse bonne idée, je suis tellement exceptionnelle que Ren m'aurait promu à ta place. »

Le couple rit alors que Poe sortait de la cabine. Il rougit de gêne lorsque l'officier paya tous les articles qu'il avait mis de côté : presque mille cinq cent crédits rien que pour lui. Mal à l'aise, il remercia discrètement Hux au moment où ils sortaient du magasin. Le général lui sourit avant de lui répondre qu'il était plutôt satisfait d'avoir fait plaisir à son épouse.

« Et prenez ça pour un cadeau pour vous remercier de prendre soin d'Alina.

-Mais avouez que c'est beaucoup trop.

-Rien n'est beaucoup trop pour les gens qui… comptent pour moi, Poe.

-Hux, je…

-Dites, ça vous dit de manger naboo ? » intervint Cornélia en leur montrant la devanture d'un restaurant chic.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et la suivirent à l'intérieur. Poe n'était jamais allé sur Naboo mais on lui avait décrit l'architecture de la planète. Toute la décoration du restaurant était fidèle à ce qu'on lui avait raconté. Et les plats étaient justes divins. Cornélia insista pour qu'il commande tout ce qu'il lui plaisait, afin de, selon elle, se remplumer plus vite. Lors du repas, cette dernière fit maladroitement tomber sa serviette. Assis à côté d'elle, Poe se proposa de lui ramasser et se pencha sur le côté. Alors qu'il allait attraper le carré de tissu, il vit la jambe de Cornélia se déplacer vers lui. L'épouse Hux bougea sensuellement sa cheville pour mettre en valeur sa peau nue. Surpris, Poe releva la tête et la vit le regarder silencieusement, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres et ses longs cils battaient comme les ailes d'un papillon...


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou,_

 _j'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que le chapitre précédent vous a plus._

 _Je galère toujours avec mon alien… j'aimerais dire « vivement qu'il sorte » mais je suis pas totalement sûre de moi… bref._

 _ **Christine :** pas de reviews ? snif_

 _ **Uzichow :** On adore tous Cornélia, non ? Moi j'aime quand Poe rougit, ça le rend encore plus chou !_

 _ **Anna Taure :** le clan Hux est effectivement sans pitié. Je voulais faire d'eux un couple « modèle » même s'il ne sont pas follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Hux n'est pas un monstre et Cornélia est comme sa meilleure amie. Le gala ne sera pas agréable mais sans vouloir spoiler pas pour les raisons dont tu crois ! On verra ça bien plus tard !_

 _Avant de te lancer dans une fanfic, je te conseillerais de rédiger toutes tes idées sur papier et de bien les ordonner. Ça te mettra les idées plus au clair ! Et si tu as besoin, je fais aussi bêta dans mes heures perdues (attends, ça tombe bien, je suis en congé ! jusqu'en janvier XD)_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 13**_

Poe et le couple étaient rentrés après leur virée shopping et le délicieux repas au restaurant. Mais l'ancien pilote était perturbé par un petit changement de comportement chez Cornélia. Elle était devenue un peu plus séductrice. Dans un premier temps, il avait cru que cela était dû au début de conversation qu'elle avait eu la veille avec son époux, concernant un éventuel deuxième bébé. Mais autant elle s'était montrée assez tactile avec Hux, autant elle avait également eu quelques gestes séducteurs envers lui. Poe ne comprenait pas trop mais préférait ne rien dire et ne rien montrer.

La première chose qu'il fit, une fois à l'appartement, fut d'aller changer Alina et de la placer dans son parc d'éveil. La petite fille était parfaitement éveillée et ne semblait pas du tout vouloir dormir alors autant la laisser jouer. Il sourit en la regardant faire. A son âge, elle savait déjà très bien saisir les objets et les secouer. Il s'éloigna d'elle lorsqu'il entendit Cornélia l'appeler. Cette dernière était dans sa chambre. Il la rejoignit. Elle était dans son grand dressing, face à un miroir sur pied.

« Poe, pourrais-tu m'aider ? j'aimerais enlever ma robe mais mes cheveux se prennent à chaque fois dans la fermeture éclair... » soupira t-elle en le voyant dans le reflet du miroir.

L'ancien résistant acquiesça et vint se placer derrière elle. Il défit alors délicatement la fermeture et la fit glisser jusqu'au bas des reins de Cornélia. Une fois fait, il se recula d'un pas alors que la femme faisait glisser sa robe le long de son corps. Le tissus glissa rapidement jusqu'à ses chevilles et dévoila le corps parfait de Cornélia. La voyant en lingerie fine, Poe préféra immédiatement détourner le regard. L'épouse du général se tourna pourtant vers lui pour lui faire face et attrapa son menton. Elle l'obligea alors à la regarder.

« J'ai besoin de vous poser une question indiscrète et pour cela, j'aimerais que vous me regardiez.

-Si je peux répondre, je le ferais, madame.

-On dit qu'autrefois vous aviez du succès auprès des femmes, alors dites-moi : suis-je belle ? » demanda Cornélia.

« Madame, je…

-Poe, s'il vous plaît, répondez.

-Vous êtes l'une des plus belles femmes que j'ai rencontré. » répondit Poe, gêné par la question.

« Et suis-je désirable selon vous ? »

Poe hocha la tête de haut en bas. Il était vrai que Cornélia était belle, toujours apprêtée et féminine, et qu'elle pouvait faire tourner la tête de plus d'un homme. Elle sembla ravie de sa réponse et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue. Elle le congédia ensuite. Poe fit ravi de sortir de sa chambre et retourna dans celle d'Alina. Il fut surpris de constater que la petite fille n'y était plus. Il descendit alors dans le salon et resta stupéfait de la voir sur les genoux de son père. Ce dernier lui parlait doucement, tout en tenant dans une main une petite poupée d'Ewok. Passé la surprise, il les rejoignit, amusé de voir le général se rapprocher ainsi de sa fille.

« Ainsi c'est un ewok qui a enlevé Alina de son parc ?

-Corné veut un deuxième petit monstre alors autant que j'apprivoise celui-là d'abord.

-Ou est-ce elle qui vous apprivoise ? » demanda Poe en s'asseyant près d'eux.

-Je crois que c'est un peu des deux… elle est vraiment magnifique.

-Avec des parents comme Cornélia et vous, ça m'aurait étonné d'avoir une petite mocheté.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment, » fit Hux en souriant. « Vous pensez qu'elle fera quoi comme métier plus tard ? Je l'imagine bien médecin ou avocate.

-Elle ne parle pas encore et ne sait pas marcher, laissez lui le temps d'aller à l'école au moins ! »

Hux grommela dans sa barbe. Alina en profita pour attraper son col et tirer dessus. Ainsi elle se hissa doucement, comme pour embrasser son père. Hux l'aida à s'approcher de son visage et après une hésitation, osa lui embrasser la joue. La petite fille gazouilla joyeusement. Le général sourit franchement. Poe ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, presque rayonnant sans le vouloir. Il trouva le duo père-fille magnifique. Hux finit par poser sa fille à côté de lui, bien calée entre deux coussins. Il se tourna ensuite vers Poe.

« Pensez-vous que je pourrais faire un bon père ?

-Je ne sais pas si le père parfait existe, Hux. Mais la question est surtout de savoir si vous l'aimez, si vous êtes prêt à la protéger et la rendre heureuse.

-Je n'arrête pas d'y réfléchir. Je veux le meilleur pour elle et je souhaite que son bonheur.

-Alors oui, vous pouvez faire un bon père.

-J'ai pensé à quelque chose aussi… Cornélia souhaite un deuxième enfant, l'idéal serait un petit gars… si elle y arrive, vous aurez deux monstres à gérer plus une dragonne. Peut-être que Kylo accepterait de faire aménager mes bureaux de commandements ici, sur Arkanis. Je pourrais être plus souvent à la maison, auprès des deux petits, auprès de Cornélia pour la seconder et aussi auprès de vous.

-Hux… ça serait formidable pour les enfants, » fit Poe, en essayant de concentrer la conversation sur la famille de l'officier.

Ils furent couper dans leur discussion pour Cornélia et le couple de vieux serviteurs. L'épouse de Hux accompagna Hortense et Marcus jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils l'entendirent leur souhaiter une bonne après midi puis elle alla vers eux. Si Poe avait bien compris que Cornélia aimait les belles robes et les tailleurs de créateurs, il n'avait jamais pu imaginer qu'elle pouvait avoir dans son dressing une telle tenue : une jupe crayon assez courte, dévoilant ses bas et un porte-jarretelles ainsi qu'un chemisier très moulant et arborant un décolleté ravageur. Elle vint s'asseoir près de son mari et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Poe vit Hux acquiescer puis Cornélia leur indiqua qu'elle avait offert leur soirée à Marcus et sa femme.

« Poe, pourriez-vous ramener Alina dans sa chambre pour une petite sieste. Et revenir ici, j'ai à vous parler.

-Oui, madame. » répondit-il en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Il la mit au lit puis revint dans le salon. En descendant les marches en verre, il aperçut Hux assis sur un fauteuil, un verre d'alcool dans la main. Un peu plus loin, Cornélia attendait debout, perchée sur ses talons vertigineux. Poe déglutit avant de les rejoindre. Quand elle le vit, Cornélia lui sourit doucement avant de le rejoindre. Elle le recoiffa silencieusement puis elle lui déclara :

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, Poe. Voyez-vous, lorsqu'on a essayé d'avoir Alina, Armi et moi avons du utilisé des moyens… indignes de nous, pas vraiment traditionnels. Pour faire court, des hologrammes et des jouets pour hommes. » Cornélia tourna autour de Poe, comme un félin près à bondir. « Heureusement pour nous, cette fois nous vous avons pour nous aider.

-Madame, je ne crois pas que…

-Chut, » souffla t-elle pour le faire taire. « Vous avez déjà couché avec lui, non ?

-Oui.

-Et vous avez aimé ça ? Le sentir se glisser entre vos jambes, en vous…

-Oui, madame, » répondit Poe, presque dans un murmure.

« -Alors pourquoi renoncer à ce plaisir ? Vous avez ma bénédiction mais avant ça, j'ai besoin que ce glaçon fonde. Il est insensible à mes charmes mais pas aux vôtres et vous semblez apprécier les miens. Vous comprenez ? »

Poe acquiesça, il comprenait parfaitement où Cornélia voulait en venir. L'entendre l'autoriser à toucher Hux lui faisait quelque chose, comme si ça lui soulever un poids dans sa conscience. Cornélia finit par lui faire face et passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses boucles noires. Ce fut comme un signal pour l'ancien pilote. Il fit le pas qui le rapprocha d'elle et plongea vers son cou. Avec ses talons, elle était bien plus grande que lui. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'embrasser sa peau délicatement parfumée et d'attraper ses hanches fines.

Assis dans son fauteuil, Hux observa la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il porta son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'ancien résistant embrasser le décolleté de son épouse alors que celle-ci défaisait rapidement sa ceinture et glisser une main habille dans son pantalon. Il but une gorgée, se disant qu'il aurait aimé être à la place de son épouse. Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord, il ne devait pas brusquer Poe et devait la laisser faire. Devant lui, son amant défit brusquement le chemisier de Cornélia, faisant sauter les boutons blancs. Elle se retrouva rapidement en soutien gorge, dévoilant encore plus sa poitrine généreuse. D'un geste habile des mains, Poe fit glisser le tissu en dentelle pour les sortir de leur prison.

Hux finit par avaler d'une traite son alcool et se leva alors que son épouse gémissait doucement, les seins entre les mains et la bouche de Poe. Lentement, il s'avança. Il observait sa femme prendre du plaisir grâce à l'ancien pilote, une pointe de jalousie toujours encrée en lui. Mais il sentait aussi son intimité réagir. Son pantalon se faisait plus étroit alors que Poe continuait à déshabiller Cornélia. Sa jupe glissa au sol. Elle ne portait que des bas et un porte-jarretelles, rien d'autres. Il sourit face à la surprise visible de Poe. Mais sa femme tirait déjà ce dernier vers l'un des canapés.

Elle s'y affala, les jambes légèrement écartées. Poe défit son haut et son pantalon avant de se laisser glisser entre ses cuisses fermes. Il embrassa la peau pâle qui lui était offerte puis il remonta lentement. Derrière lui, Hux était fasciné par le spectacle qu'il offrait. Il se souvenait très bien des tentatives pour avoir Alina. N'ayant jamais eu d'expérience avec des femmes, il avait complètement laissé Cornélia gérer, jouer avec son corps pour l'exciter et le chevaucher le moment venu. Là, Poe avait parfaitement la main et savait comment la faire gémir d'avantage. Il avança encore d'un pas et défit lentement sa chemise alors que Poe avait enfouie son visage près de l'intimité de Cornélia.

Cette-dernière fit alors signe à son mari de la rejoindre sur le canapé. Il obéit silencieusement et pu ainsi mieux observer la langue de Poe s'activait avidement entre les lèvres humides de Cornélia. Ses yeux pétillaient et il semblait prendre plaisir à l'exciter de la sorte. Contre lui, Cornélia bougea légèrement et fit glisser sa main droite dans son caleçon. Elle le masturba doucement pendant plusieurs minutes puis elle se tourna vers Poe :

« Poe, je crois que je suis assez mouillée comme ça… peut-être pourrais-tu t'occuper d'Armitage ? »

Ses mots étaient à peine susurrés mais le petit brun réagit et quitta ses cuisses pour celles de l'officier. Deux paires de mains finirent de le déshabiller entièrement avant que la bouche de l'ancien résistant ne se referme sur sa virilité. Hux soupira alors que sa main allait se glisser dans les boucles sombres de son amant. À côté d'eux, Cornélia se redressa et vint embrasser langoureusement son mari. Elle sursauta en sentant des doigts se glisser entre ses jambes. Les deux Hux échangèrent un regard avant de le baisser vers Poe. Ce dernier était à la fois entrain de savourer le sexe dur du roux et jouait à préparer la blonde.

« J'ignorais que ce bon commandant de la résistance était aussi pervers…

-On nous aurait mentit ? » fit Hux avant de recevoir un coup de langue sur son gland, le faisant frisonner de plaisir.

« Tous finissent par être corrompu par le côté obscur... »

Le couple se sourit avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Après un moment, Poe sentit Hux à sa limite et se recula. Cornélia comprit son geste et obligea son mari à s'allonger sur le canapé. Elle le chevaucha ensuite et fit signe à Poe de s'approcher d'eux. Allongé sur le dos, Hux se redressa et attrapa l'une de ses hanches pour l'attirer à lui. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Poe d'être déshabiller et de voir son sexe se faire dévorer par les deux bouches du couple. Il jura et reçut une petite claque sur les fesses de la part de l'officier.

Hux fut le premier à jouir suivit d'assez près par Poe. Cornélia se redressa alors avant de quitter le canapé. Rougis par le plaisir, les deux hommes l'observèrent silencieusement ramasser ses affaires avant que le général prenne la parole :

« Corné, tu n'as pas… jouie.

-Non mais c'était bien plus plaisant que la dernière fois. Et il me reste six injections donc vous avez largement le temps de trouver des idées pour me faire grimper aux rideaux. Je vais me rincer, à tout à l'heure pour le deuxième round ! » fit-elle en se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

« Des injections ? » finit par demander Poe, surpris.

« Ça l'aide à être plus fertile et du coup c'est plus rapide pour avoir un bébé. Une par jour... » précisa Hux en se redressant à son tour.

Poe fit un « o » silencieux avant de ramasser à son tour ses affaires. Mais Hux eut un mouvement rapide et lui attrapa délicatement le bras. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard puis la seconde main de l'officier vint caresser la jour du brun.

« Laissez-moi vous embrasser, Poe. » demanda t-il, dans un murmure.

L'ancien pilote sourit avant de se jeter lui même dans les bras de l'officier, pour l'embrasser passionnément. Hux savoura cet instant et frissonna de plaisir. En haut des escaliers, Cornélia les observa faire avant de les interpeller. Les deux hommes se séparèrent presque trop brusquement et levèrent leurs regards vers elle.

« Les gars, soit vous attendez tout à l'heure soit vous faites ça sous une bonne douche !

-Excuse-nous, Corné ! On attendra le repas pour dévorer Poe ensembles.

-Je préfère ça, n'oublie pas : ce qui est à toi…

-Est à moi. » finit Hux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cornélia leur envoya un baiser de la main puis disparue à l'étage. Une fois seul avec Poe, Hux se tourna vers lui et l'enlaça doucement. Il glissa alors à son oreille un murmure doux : « Tu m'as manqué ». Poe sourit dans son cou et resserra légèrement leur étreinte.

« Pardon.

-Tu es à moi, Poe.

-A vos ordres, M'sieur. » répondit malicieusement Poe, soulagé.

Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer entre le couple et lui, il avait parfaitement compris que Cornélia se moquait bien que son mari pouvait prenne son pied avec lui. Ça leur donnait donc clairement l'autorisation de batifoler.

« Ne fais pas trop le malin ou tu auras une correction.

-Oui, M'sieur. » fit Poe, devenu joueur. Hux soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Avant la fin de la soirée, ils firent à nouveaux des « tentatives », trois fois. Puis, Cornélia alla se coucher, laissant les deux hommes seuls dans le salon. Assis l'un contre l'autre devant une émission holographique, Poe fut le premier à montrer des signes de fatigue. Hux éteignit l'hologramme :

« Il est temps d'aller au lit », fit-il.

Les deux amants montèrent ensembles l'escalier de verre. Poe marchait un peu plus en avant de Hux mais s'arrêta devant la porte de ce dernier. Il se tourna légèrement et attendit. Hux lui sourit avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de l'inviter à entrer. Poe répondit à son sourire et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Ils se couchèrent dans le grand lit et Hux vint rapidement se blottir contre le petit brun.

« J'aurais une petite surprise pour toi, demain. J'espère que tu apprécieras.

-J'ai hâte de la découvrir. »

Hux lui embrassa l'épaule avant de mieux se caler contre lui puis de s'endormir doucement.


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou,_

 _j'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que le chapitre précédent vous a plus._

 _Je dois avouer que je donne un petit coup de fouet à mes publications cette semaine ! Deux chapitres en une semaine… disons que vu que je suis en arrêt et que je souhaite finir cette fanfiction avant d'avoir un monstre à gérer… surtout que j'ai encore pas mal à publier…. 5 voire plus !_

 _ **Uzichow :** euh ?_

 _ **Christine :** tu es pardonnée ! j'espère que la surprise va te plaire._

 _ **Anna Taure :** les réactions ? o_O tu m'intrigues encore plus… Oui, Cornélia est timbrée mais de là à vouloir repeupler Arkanis de têtes rousses….._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 14**_

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants furent doucement réveillés par les murmures de Cornélia. Cette dernière se glissa sous leur drap, totalement nue. Hux grommela mais son épouse lui indiqua qu'ils devaient bien le faire à ce moment là car les deux hommes seraient absents une bonne partie de la journée. Poe rit en voyant le rouquin cachait son visage sous son oreiller. Et choisit de se focaliser d'abord sur lui avant de s'occuper de Cornélia. Tous trois prirent du plaisir ensembles et l'épouse de l'officier sortit de la chambre, satisfaite et d'excellente humeur. Une fois seuls ensembles, Hux et Poe se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain. Là, ils prirent un bain ensembles. Poe savoura ce moment de calme et d'intimité. Depuis la veille, le général était au petit soin avec lui. Ce dernier lui savonna délicatement le dos puis le lava les cheveux. Une fois rincer, Poe se blottit contre le torse de Hux.

« Je pourrais avoir un indice sur ce qui m'attends aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-J'ai pourtant été très sage ce matin, » fit Poe en glissant sa main vers le bas ventre du roux.

« -J'ai un peu la mémoire courte, tu as fait quoi ce matin pour être sage ?

-Je me souviens avoir pris soin de toi et de t'avoir donné de plaisir avant de mettre occupé de notre chère Cornélia.

-Ah oui, ça me dit quelque chose... » déclara Hux en se grattant le menton.

« Alors, un indice ?

-Tu vas me demander en mariage.

-A ce point ? » questionna Poe, surpris, tout en caressant doucement le sexe du général.

« Tu verras bien.

-Allez, dis-moi ! » s'exclama l'ancien pilote, frustré, resserrant un peu ses doigts autour de l'érection de Hux.

« Ça ne sera plus une surprise si je te dis tout. Juste, j'aimerais que tu restes près de moi tout du long et que tu ne parles pas sans y être autorisé ou invité. Il y aura des gens qui tenteront de te rabaisser…

-D'accord. Et tu aimerais autre chose de ma part ?

-Là, tout de suite ? Que tu te concentres un peu mieux, » fit Hux en bougeant doucement le bassin.

Poe pouffa avant de se redresser et de satisfaire la demande du roux. Savourant les caresses habilles de l'ancien résistant, Hux cala sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Depuis la veuille, il se sentait plus apaisé. Avec Poe à ses côtés, il se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. Sa relation était totalement différente de celle qu'il avait eu avec Kylo. Autrefois, il était passionné et avide de contact intime. Mais là, il voulait juste profiter de l'instant, prendre soin du petit brun et qu'on les laisse tranquille. Il sourit, avec toujours les yeux fermés, alors qu'il se sentait venir. Poe était à lui et personne ne les sépareraient. Il s'en fit la promesse.

Poe observait le général. Ses traits étaient sereins, ses lèvres étiraient dans un sourire satisfait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Hux mais il semblait si bien que Poe choisit de garder le silence. Refaire l'amour avec une femme lui avait paru d'abord étrange. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il préférait de loin la peau et les caresses de Hux. Et il ne changerait cela pour rien au monde. Contre lui, l'officier se cambra légèrement. Poe sourit avant de se pencher et de venir capturer délicatement son lobe d'oreille entre ses dents. Hux gémit de plaisir et soupira son prénom. Poe serra un peu plus sa poigne contre son érection et mit tout son poids contre le corps de son amant. S'en fut trop pour le général qui se libéra dans un long râle de plaisir.

Hux reprit lentement ses esprits, couverts de baisers par son amant. Observant Poe et en lui caressant doucement la peau, il se dit qu'il était capable de tout donner pour rester ainsi avec l'ancien pilote. Mais l'eau commençait à se rafraîchir et il s'était démené pour obtenir la surprise qu'il avait préparé pour Poe. Il regretta presque de devoir se rincer et sortir de la baignoire, alors qu'il savait qu'il ferait mouche auprès de Poe avec ce qu'il lui avait concocté. Ils s'habillèrent puis descendirent dans la cuisine. Là, ils prirent rapidement leur petit-déjeuner avant de sortir de l'appartement.

En haut de la tour, Poe fut surpris de découvrir une navette impériale. Hux l'invita d'un geste de la main à monter à l'intérieur et ils s'installèrent confortablement dans un espace dédié aux passagers. Face aux matériaux nobles de la cabine, Poe comprit qu'ils étaient montés à bord d'une navette pour les hautes autorités. Assis sur le siège près de lui, Hux lui caressa tendrement la main en lui demandant s'il allait bien. Poe acquiesça avant de tourner la tête vers le petit hublot près d'eux. Dehors, une pluie fine tombait sur les immeubles d'Arkanis. Ils survolèrent la quasi-totalité de la ville avant de sentir l'appareil descendre doucement. L'ancien résistant vit alors une grand bâtiment en contre-bas, entouré par de nombreuses pistes de décollage. Le cœur de Poe rata un battement en comprenant leur destination.

« C'est pas vrai… tu n'as pas fait ça ?

-Si par ça, tu entends : me disputer avec le directeur de l'école Impériale de pilotage pour que tu puisses t'amuser avec leur meilleur simulateur, eh bien si.

-T'es un grand malade ! » s'exclama Poe, ravi. « Ces gens là me détestent et vont encore plus me haïr si je touche à leur gadget !

-Disons que l'argument choc a été que notre cher empereur veut que tu testes les simulateurs pour vérifier que son investissement sera rentable pour ses pilotes. Et je m'attends à ce que tu battes leur record, ça sera très drôle !

-Ren n'est pas dans le coup, si ?

-Gidéon m'a aidé à le convaincre que tu pouvais apporter quelques modifications précieuses à la formation de nos pilotes, » avoua Hux alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'un hangar. « Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir et que ça pourrait mettre du plomb dans les ailes de ces petits pilotes de voir le meilleur pilote de la République les humilier sur leur terrain.

-C'est un truc de dingue…

-Si tu ne te sens pas, nous pouvons rentrer.

-Hux, dis-toi une chose : je suis fait pour voler ! » rétorqua Poe, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

Hux sourit doucement avant de se lever de son siège. Dehors, une haie d'honneur constituée d'élèves pilotes les attendaient silencieusement. Hux s'avança le premier, Poe sur les talons. Un commandant alla à leur rencontre et se présenta comme étant le responsable de la formation des dernières années. Hux le salua froidement avant de demander à ce qu'ils soient guidés jusqu'à la salle des simulateurs. Poe n'en menait pas large dans ce décor impérialiste mais sourit intérieurement en voyant son amant reprendre toute la magnificence de son poste de général en chef. Tous courbaient le dos face à sa posture droite et fière.

Ils marchèrent dans de longs couloirs décorés aux couleurs de l'Empire et du Premier-Ordre. Les militaires qu'ils croisèrent se mirent tous au garde-à-vous en reconnaissant Hux, le son de leurs bottes entrechoquées raisonnaient dans les coursives. Et puis, ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte. Derrière, l'école avait installé dans une immense pièce, de nombreux simulateurs de vols, chacun programmé pour un type de vaisseau utilisé par l'armée. Hux et le commandant allèrent droit vers le fond de la salle, là où était installé le dernier modèle de simulateur. Poe écouta attentivement l'officier parlait de ce dernier. L'empire avait mis en place un nouvel escadron de TIE Silencer, de type 2, plus performant que le modèle que Kylo Ren avait utilisé pour détruire la flotte de la Résistance. En attendant que tous les vaisseaux soient construits, les meilleurs élèves de l'école s'entraînaient sur ce simulateur. Le général Hux finit par faire taire l'officier et se retourna vers Poe :

« Commandant Dameron, je pense que vous réussirez très bien à dompter cet engin. l'Empereur attend de vous que vous souleviez tous les problèmes de l'appareil susceptible d'engendrer des erreurs de pilotage.

-Oui, M'sieur, » répondit Poe, amusé de voir le grand sérieux de son amant.

« Et j'attends de vous que vous montriez à ces jeunes que rien n'est acquis et qu'ils sont loin d'être les meilleurs pilotes de la galaxie. Surpassez-les, ça leur donnera un nouvel objectif à atteindre.

-A vos ordres, M'sieur. »

Poe vit Hux se retenir de sourire alors que le commandant se décomposer sur place. Content de son petit effet, l'ancien républicain passa entre eux et s'installa dans le simulateur. Un élève lui expliqua brièvement les commandes puis lui souhaita bonne chance. Les portes du simulateur se refermèrent ensuite sur lui et il fit enfin seul. Poe inspira un grand coup avant d'allumer les machines. Rapidement, il comprit pourquoi Ren avait adopté l'ancien modèle. Il était rapide, très agile et monstrueusement bien armé. Le scénario se passa plutôt bien et Poe s'amusa à esquiver et à abattre ses ennemis fictifs, même si les vaisseaux adverses étaient des X-Wings aux couleurs de la République. Il n'eut pas du tout la notion du temps et fut presque frustré d'entendre dans un haut parleur que la simulation était finie.

La porte s'ouvrit et Poe se glissa hors de la machine. Il expliqua à des techniciens et à Hux qu'il pensait que l'appareil n'était pas assez intuitif et que l'ergonomie des commandes pouvaient encore être corrigée. Hux hocha la tête, laissant les autres prendre des notes, puis il fit un signe de tête vers Poe pour qu'il le suive. Ils sortirent seuls de la salle des simulateurs et Hux les fit bifurquer vers un couloir opposé à celui qu'ils avaient pris précédemment.

« Je suis fier de toi, à en croire la tête du commandant : tu as battu leur score de pilotage.

-Je reste le meilleur pilote de la galaxie.

-Peut-être, du moins celui qui n'est pas sensible à la Force. Kylo et ses chevaliers seraient des adversaires redoutables pour toi.

-C'est quand ils veulent alors ! » s'exclama joyeusement Poe, prêt à relever le défi. « Merci pour cette séance, c'était formidable.

-Et tu n'as encore rien vu, je te réserve autre chose.

-Oui, M'sieur. » répondit Poe. Hux lui lança un regard amusé :

« Le m'sieur va finir par te déculotter et te prendre durement à même l'un de ses murs.

-Je suis prêt, M'sieur.

-Insolent. » siffla Hux avant d'activer une porte.

Ils entrèrent dans un hangar où des mécaniciens et des jeunes pilotes s'activaient autour de vieux modèles de vaisseaux républicains. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un vieux X-Wing. Un adolescent était assis sous l'une des ailes et nettoyer soigneusement de vieux outils. Hux se racla la gorge pour avoir son attention puis lui demander où se trouvait un certain lieutenant Barnes. Surpris, le gamin se leva précipitamment en courut vers une petite porte en acier. Une femme en tenue d'officier Impérial en sortit et marcha directement vers le général. Elle le fit un salut militaire puis s'excusa de ne pas être aller à leur rencontre.

« Ce n'est rien, lieutenant. Je vous présente le commandant Poe Dameron. Dameron, voici le lieutenant Barnes, elle est à mon service pour tout ce qui concerne le renseignement.

-Bonjour lieutenant.

-Mes respects, commandant. Général, j'ai pu mettre la main sur ce que vous m'avez demandé. J'étais justement entrain de l'astiquer.

-Parfait, montrez le nous. » ordonna Hux.

Le lieutenant acquiesça avant de leur faire signe de la suivre. Intrigué, Poe suivit son amant jusqu'à la petite pièce. C'était un atelier où de nombreux droïdes étaient mis en pièce avant d'être à nouveau reconstruit. Barnes se glissa derrière un établi et s'accroupit. Poe l'entendit alors parler à quelqu'un, d'une voix douce :

« Allez mon beau, vient dire bonjour, ne fais pas ton timide. »

Un petit bip lui répondit alors et le sang de Poe se glaça dans ses veines. Il était capable de reconnaître ce son entre milles. Les larmes aux yeux, il bouscula Hux pour rejoindre le lieutenant et fondit en larme en découvrant son bon vieux droïde, l'acier de son corps légèrement rouillé.

« BB-8 ! Mon pote ! »

Poe tomba à genoux et le petit droïde boule roula jusqu'à lui, se lovant dans ses bras. Poe n'avait jamais su ce qu'il était advenu de son astro-mécanicien et avait finit par se résoudre à l'idée qu'il avait du être détruit et fondu. Derrière lui, Hux fit comprendre à sa subordonnée de les laisser seuls un moment. Le lieutenant s'éclipsa alors qu'il venait s'accroupir à la hauteur de son amant. Hux lui caressa doucement le dos.

« Merci, Armitage… merci... » chuchota Poe. Hux lui embrassa la tempe, c'était la première fois que Poe l'appelait par son prénom.

« Kylo a récupéré RD2-D2 après la défaite de la Résistance. Je savais que l'autre droïde, C3-PO avait finit dans un service administratif mais rien sur le tien. Finalement, j'ai appris que BB8 avait été désactivé, ses données étudiées et puis il a été stocké dans un vieux hangar… selon mes informations, tu étais très proches de lui alors… je me suis dit que tu aurais aimé le récupérer.

-Je te remercierais jamais assez.

-C'était lui ma vraie surprise pour toi. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'ai dit ce matin que tu finirais par me demander en mariage ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras. »

Hux lui sourit avant de l'embrasser doucement. Près d'eux, BB-8 observa la scène et bipa plusieurs fois. Poe se mit alors à rire et caressa sa petite tête arrondie.

« Armitage a fait beaucoup de choses pour moi, j'ai beaucoup à te raconter !

-Sinon, il y a un vieux coucou dans ce hangar qui n'a pas volé depuis un moment… ça vous ferez du bien de voler un peu, rien que tout les deux. »

BB8 bipa joyeusement alors que les yeux de Poe brillaient de bonheur. Hux embrassa une nouvelle fois son amant avant de les laisser se diriger avec hâte vers le vieux X-Wing. Il observa le petit brun s'équiper puis monter dans le cockpit. Une fois installé, un système mécanisé dirigea le vaisseau vers l'extérieur du hangar. Hux marcha tranquillement derrière lui et s'arrêta au niveau de la porte pour ne pas se faire mouiller par la pluie. Dans le chasseur, Poe lui fit un petit geste de la main avant d'être emmené vers la piste de décollage. Le lieutenant Barnes se rapprocha alors de son supérieur et observa le X-Wing décoller :

« Général, sauf votre respect, êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir faire confiance à Dameron ? Il peut s'échapper avec ce chasseur…

-J'espère qu'il ne le fera pas, lieutenant. Je l'espère vraiment.

-Voulez-vous que je lance des étudiants pour le surveiller ?

-Non, s'il doit partir, je répondrais seul de cela face à l'Empereur. » répondit Hux, la gorge sèche. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Poe pouvait partir, il ne pouvait pas penser que ce dernier le laisserait.

Dans le ciel gris d'Arkanis, Poe riait aux éclats en faisant des pirouettes avec le vieux chasseur. Voler lui avait terriblement manqué. Ça lui faisait du bien de pouvoir traverser en toute liberté les nuages lourds de pluie. Derrière lui, BB8 partageait sa joie et son excitation. Ensembles, ils survolèrent la ville et passèrent habillement entre les immeubles. Mais après un long moment de vol, le petit droïde bipa doucement. Poe se raidit avant de lui répondre :

« S'enfuir ? t'es pas sérieux ! On aurait toutes les troupes de l'Empire à nos basques ! Hux serait capable de payer une fortune pour me récupérer. » affirma t-il avant que BB8 ne re-bip. « C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Hux prend soin de moi, il m'a sauvé la vie. Il ne m'utilise pas comme jouet, il n'est pas comme ça. »

BB8 émit alors un bip suspicieux.

« D'accord, je l'avoue : on couche ensembles et c'est juste génial. » Cette fois, le droïde émit un son réprobateur.

« Si je suis amoureux de lui ? Enfin, il est marié et il essaye d'avoir un deuxième enfant… bien sûr que non, on ne sera pas le plus beau couple de l'année mais il est gentil avec moi, doux et prévenant. Et ça me va très bien, BB8 : tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me change de ma vie en prison ! »

Depuis son petit poste de pilotage, le petit droïde n'était pas du tout ravi d'entendre son maître parler ainsi. Ils étaient des Résistants, ils devaient lutter contre le Premier-Ordre et Kylo Ren. Il insista à nouveau pour qu'ils s'enfuient loin de cette maudite planète. Pour lui, il devait encore y avoir quelques résistants cachés à travers la galaxie. Il insista de nouveau et entra les coordonnées d'une petite planète reculée. Poe le vit faire mais réagit immédiatement en les effaçant et en prenant totalement les commandes de l'appareil. Énervé, il frappa le bord du cockpit :

« Tu as gagné, BB8 ! Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour Armitage Brendol Hux ! Je fonds à chaque fois qu'il me regarde, je n'attends qu'une seule chose : c'est qu'il me touche. Je serais jamais libre d'avoir une véritable relation avec lui. Je suis condamné à n'être que son amant. Mais bon sang, je ferais tout pour rester dans son lit le plus longtemps possible ! » explosa t-il, une larme glissant sur sa joue. BB8 bipa, cette fois pour s'excuser. « Il est tout ce qui me rester, BB8… rencontre sa femme et sa famille, laisse-lui une chance... »

Poe connaissait son droïde par cœur, il était têtu et bien trop borné. Pourtant, le petit astro-mécanicien accepta, précisant qu'il électrocuterait Hux s'il faisait du mal à son ami. Poe rit doucement en séchant sa joue.

« Allez, mon vieux, rentrons à la maison. »


	15. Chapter 15

_Coucou,_

 _Et voila encore une suite ! Je pense que si j'arrive à tenir le rythme, un chapitre le mercredi soir et un pour le weekend ça passera large ! Mon petit but étant d'occuper mes journées alitées et de finir cette fanfiction avant la naissance de bébé (prévue début novembre mais je préfère la finir avant, on sait jamais!)_

 _ **Anna Taure :** Hihihi ! Il va encore y avoir quelques petits trucs pour les rapprocher mais c'est déjà un super début (confirmer dans ce chapitre)._

 _Laisse tomber les couillons et ignore les ! Ils sont jamais contents mais sont incapables de pondre de bonnes fanfictions alors à quoi bon se prendre la tête à cause d'eux ! Fais-toi plaisir !_

 _ **Christine :** ahah ! Je me suis dit que BB8 the Return pouvait pimenter un peu l'attente des deux tourtereaux !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _la suite donc samedi soir !_

 _A bientôt_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 15**_

Lorsque Poe sortit du cockpit, la pluie s'était mise à tomber bien plus fort. Mais ce qu'il remarqua surtout fut Hux, qui accourait vers lui, un parapluie à la main. Le général l'appela et Poe sentit le soulagement dans sa voix. Le petit brun se précipita vers lui et ne s'arrêta qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Les yeux bleus de l'officier le toisèrent, une lueur étrange en eux. Poe tenta de sourire mais se ravisa en voyant de nombreux militaires venir aussi à eux.

« Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

-Tu es parti depuis plus d'une heure ! » s'exclama le roux, hors de lui. « Ils ont faillit donner l'ordre de t'abattre, voilà ce qui se passe ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Tu serais mort ! J'avais l'air de quoi, moi ? j'ai joué de mes relations pour t'avoir ce vol ! Et je suis passé pour un peintre qui fait trop confiance à un maudit résistant ! qu'aurais-je dit à Cornélia ? » hurla t-il.

Poe baissa les yeux, il avait comprit que Hux avait besoin d'extérioriser sa colère. Le général Organa l'avait un jour comparé un à « petit roquet enragé ». Il aurait aimé en sourire mais il comprenait surtout dans quelle situation il l'avait mis.

« Et Barnes qui a remuait ciel et terre pour retrouver ce droïde ! C'est comme ça que tu la remercies ?

-Merde… je n'ai pas eu la notion du temps, c'était tellement bien… je suis sincèrement désolé.

-J'ai cru te perdre, » souffla l'officier, se calmant peu à peu, alors que le lieutenant Barnes arrivait la première près d'eux :

« -Mon général, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Oui, Dameron s'est juste un peu perdu dans les nuages. Dites à ma navette que nous rentrons.

-Bien, mon général. »

Le lieutenant fit demi tour alors que Hux reportait toute son intention sur l'ancien résistant. Poe baissa les yeux, comprenant à quel point il avait pu l'inquiéter. Il s'excusa platement alors qu'ils se diriger vers le hangar. Après un moment, les militaires finirent par s'éloigner et les laisser seuls. Poe se permit alors d'accélérer le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de son amant, laissant BB8 rouler derrière eux.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Armitage.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-En fait, j'ai discuté avec BB8. Il était pour qu'on fuit loin d'ici.

-Et tu ne l'as pas écouté ?

-Non, » avoua Poe, sincère. « En fait, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais plus que toi et ta famille. Je n'ai nulle part où aller, personne à rejoindre.

-Donc que je suis plus important que l'opinion de ton petit droïde ? » demanda un peu froidement Hux, visiblement il avait du mal à se détendre.

« Oui, tu es bien plus important que ce que peut penser BB8. Tu seras toujours plus important que ça, il n'est que mon vieil ami, » plaisanta doucement Poe.

« -Tu veux dire quoi par là ? » questionna le général, surpris.

« Je veux juste dire que je… j'ai pris conscience d'une chose très importante là-haut.

-Poe, parles franchement.

-Je t'aime, » souffla le petit brun.

Le général s'arrêta net et fixa l'ancien résistant. Son regard bleuté se durcit alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que Poe venait de lui révéler. Était-ce une plaisanterie ? Bien sûr, il aimait les hommes et était totalement attiré par le petit brun. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé avoir avec lui une relation sérieuse et surtout amoureuse. Hux avait offert une seule fois son cœur et il l'avait amèrement regretté. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de refaire la même erreur, encore aujourd'hui il restait totalement soumis au bon plaisir de son ancien amant...

« Tu m'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Poe, je suis marié. J'ai voué ma vie à détruire ce que tu aimais le plus : la République, la Résistance… J'ai été le compagnon d'un homme que tu considères comme un monstre.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai pris conscience que je veux vivre auprès de toi, dormir entre tes bras…

-Cette vie, » commença Hux, « cette vie, tu la vivras dans l'ombre de Cornélia et de mes enfants. Tu seras toujours relayé au second rang, celui de l'amant officieux. On se moquera de toi, on te dénigra.

-Je m'en moque. Si tu veux de moi alors ça me va. »

Poe vit son amant se mordre la lèvre inférieure. Hux semblait gêné et prit au dépourvu. Le petit brun se rapprocha de lui et lui prit doucement la main. L'officier ne le rejeta pas, ses yeux bleus étaient troublés. Poe porta ses doigts à sa bouche et les embrassa délicatement.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais te rendre heureux, Poe.

-C'est déjà le cas : je revis grâce à toi, je n'ai plus peur, je n'ai plus mal. »

Hux sourit faiblement avant de resserrer sa poigne autour des doigts de Poe. Il souffla un simple « vient » avant de le tirer vers le hangar où leur navette les attendait. Ils montèrent rapidement à l'intérieur. Le général ordonna le décollage immédiat puis se tourna vers le petit droïde. Il le regarda un moment avant de se pencher vers lui :

« Va avec les pilotes, dit leur de prendre le temps de faire le tour de la ville. »

BB8 fit légèrement glisser sa tête sur le côté avant de la redresser et de biper, visiblement amusé. Une fois le droïde disparu derrière la porte du poste de pilotage, Hux se tourna vers Poe et le rejoignit en quelques enjambées. Il l'enlaça fermement, glissant son visage dans les boucles sombres de l'ancien pilote.

« Aime-moi. Aime-moi, Poe... »

Cela sonnait comme un supplique. Poe resserra doucement leur étreinte avant d'embrasser délicatement la mâchoire du rouquin. Il le poussa ensuite vers l'un des sièges. Hux s'y laissa tombé lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux le heurtèrent. Ses yeux bleus fixaient Poe, avides. Ce dernier lui sourit avant d'enlever son haut puis de fondre sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Les doigts de Hux se perdirent dans la tignasse noire de Poe alors que les mains de l'ancien pilote défaisaient sa ceinture et la fermeture de son pantalon. Hux se cambra et ronronna de plaisir en sentant une main experte se glisser contre la peau de son intimité. Poe sourit davantage en le sentant déjà dur sous ses doigts.

« Je suis à vos ordres, M'sieur. Dites-moi ce que vous voulez, général…

-Sucez-moi, commandant, » fit Hux, jouant avec Poe.

L'ancien résistant ricana avant de s'agenouiller entre les jambes écartées de son amant. Fixant le regard bleu de Hux, il se lécha les lèvres puis dévoila le sexe dur de ce dernier. L'officier lui caressa la joue avant de la laisser fondre sur son intimité. Il poussa un petit « oh » de plaisir en sentant la bouche de Poe se refermer sur lui. Le général devait bien l'avouer : il s'abandonnait complètement lorsque l'ancien pilote lui faisait une telle gâterie. Il s'en était honteusement rendu-compte la veille, lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour avec Cornélia.

À ses pieds, Poe prenait son temps et savourait cet instant. Son amant se laissait totalement faire lors de ce genre de préliminaire. Et ça lui plaisait. Pour une fois, on ne le forçait à rien les sons émis par Hux lui faisaient clairement comprendre qu'il aimait ça et Poe avait le sentiment de contrôler la situation. Et puis, il avait découvert comment torturer l'officier impérial : souffler sur le gland rougit, lécher le frein, mordiller en douceur le prépuce.

« Poe... » souffla Hux, les mains agrippées aux accoudoirs alors que, justement, la langue du petit brun s'activait sur son frein.

L'ancien pilote leva les yeux et ronronna de plaisir en voyant son amant les yeux mi-clos et les joues rouges. Poe laissa à contre cœur le sexe de Hux et se releva lentement pour venir l'embrasser. Leurs langues dansèrent pendant un moment puis Poe se recula doucement du rouquin :

« Vas-tu me punir pour ma bêtise ?

-Je ne lèverais pas la main sur toi mais oui, je devrais passer ma colère sur toi.

-Quelle position dois-je prendre, M'sieur ? » demanda Poe, sensuel.

« -Face au siège, appuie-toi sur le dossier. »

Poe obéit sans se faire prier. Il posa ses genoux sur le bord du siège et enlaça presque le dossier du fauteuil. Derrière lui, Hux lui laissa le temps de bien se cambrer et d'écarter suffisamment les jambes. Il le dévorait littéralement des yeux. L'officier savoura le moment, détaillant chaque parcelle de peau qui s'offrait scandaleusement à lui. Puis, par des gestes lents et appliqués, il se dévêtit entièrement. Il était hors de question pour lui de transpirait dans sa tenue impériale et de sentir le sexe à des kilomètres. Cramponné à son siège, Poe gémit de frustration. Hux sourit face à son impatience. Avant de se décider enfin à venir se placer contre les fesses fermes de l'ancien pilote.

Le général soupira de bien être en se glissant dans l'antre chaud de Poe. Contre le dossier, ce dernier avait finit par lâcher une main afin de pouvoir se caresser. Hux n'avait qu'un seul désir à ce moment là : prendre son temps, apprécier le plaisir qu'ils prenaient ensembles, tout simplement faire l'amour au petit brun. Mais il n'oublia pas que Poe venait de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs et qu'il méritait une certaine « punition ». Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amants, Hux décida de se montrer égoïste et de le… baiser.

Ses vas et viens furent alors secs, faisant gémir et grogner l'ancien résistant. Pourtant, Hux fixait son visage et il n'y décela aucun signe de douleur. Cela l'encouragea à continuer. Son bassin claquait contre les deux lobes écartés. Les deux amants soufflaient et gémissaient de plaisir alors que le roux pilonnait sans trop de douceur l'intimité du brun. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, Poe n'avait rien contre ce dur traitement de faveur. Ça aurait pu éveiller en lui de mauvais souvenir mais il était libre de ses mouvements et il avait une confiance presque aveugle en son amant. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait était tel qu'il mordait parfois le dossier en cuir, pour ne pas crier et surtout pour ne pas supplier Hux de le prendre encore plus fort.

Bientôt, en plus des coups de reins puissants, rapides et profonds du général, Poe sentit le corps de celui-ci se poser contre le sien et ses dents le mordiller au niveau de l'épaule. Totalement soumis au plaisir qui envahissait son corps, Poe sentit ses hanches bouger d'elles-mêmes pour venir à la rencontre de celles de l'officier. Au bord de la jouissance, il resserra son étreinte contre le dossier du siège et ferma les yeux. Il s'entendit alors crier, tandis qu'il se répandait outrageusement sur le cuir sombre. Hux se redressa alors et le pénétra brusquement avant de se glisser hors de lui. Poe sentit peu de temps après des giclées chaudes atterrir sur le creux de son dos.

Poe sourit en sentant Hux le nettoyer délicatement avec quelques serviettes en papier mis à leur disposition. Puis il hoqueta de surprise en sentant ses deux bras l'enlacer fermement avant de les faire basculer sur le siège voisin. Poe se retrouva alors assis sur les cuisses du général impérial, dos à lui. Hux glissa sa tête contre le cou de Poe et soupira d'aise.

« On t'a déjà dit que tu étais incroyable ? » demanda Poe, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, mais autrefois les rôles étaient inversés, » lui répondit Hux, d'une voix morne.

« Ren ne te méritait pas…

-J'en prends conscience un peu plus chaque jour, Poe. Je suis désolé si je t'ai mal parlé tout à l'heure, j'avais juste besoin de…

-Que je comprenne que j'avais inconsciemment dépassé les bornes et que je compte un peu pour toi, » chuchota Poe, comme pour finir la phrase de son amant.

« C'est un peu ça… Poe, j'ignore si je pourrais un jour t'aimer comme tu dis m'aimer… mais je te promet que je ferais de mon mieux pour que tu sois heureux.

-Je sais… je vois bien les efforts que tu fais pour moi. »

Hux resserra silencieusement son étreinte et lui embrassa délicatement l'épaule. Poe savoura ce geste et resta encore un petit moment dans ses bras, avant de se relever et de se rhabiller. Hux l'imita rapidement avant d'aller le cockpit. Il donna ses instructions puis revint avec BB-8. La navette vola encore une dizaine de minutes avant d'atterrir sur l'immeuble où ils vivaient.

Cornélia les accueillit par un sourire chaleureux alors qu'ils la rejoignirent dans le salon. Confortablement installée, elle lisait alors qu'Alina jouait à ses pieds, sur le grand tapis. Hux embrassa doucement les cheveux de sa femme puis prit sa petite fille dans ses bras. Il s'essaya ensuite à côté de Poe, assez près de ce dernier. BB8 roula lentement et bippa, intimidé par la présence de la femme. Cornélia posa alors son livre et lui fit signe de s'approcher :

« Tu dois être BB8 ? Armitage t'a donc retrouvé ! Sois le bienvenu chez nous, » déclara t-elle au droïde avant de se tourner vers Poe. « Je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi mignon, je m'attendais à voir déboulé un comme ceux du Premier Ordre… la surprise d'Armi t'a plus ?

-Oui, j'étais juste aux anges ! Ça m'a fait tellement de bien…

-Pendant votre absence, Hortense a suggéré que tu pouvais peut-être, de temps en temps, prendre notre véhicule familial pour « voler » un peu. Ça n'a rien à voir avec un chasseur mais ça te changerait les idées et t'occuperait un peu.

-Oui, ça me semble être une bonne idée.

-Et bien, on verra donc souvent le véhicule des Hux se balader à Arkanis ! » plaisanta l'officier, ravi que son épouse et son amant s'entendent tous les jours un peu plus d'avantage.

 **.**

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps sur le palais de Naboo. Le couple impérial dormait depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Le corps frêle de l'impératrice enlaçait amoureusement le corps plus imposant de son mari. Pourtant, celle-ci se réveilla, gênée par les mouvements inconscients de son mari et de ses gémissements. Elle se redressa lentement et alluma la petite lumière près de son côté du lit. Kylo se débattait contre un cauchemar. Elle fronça les sourcils, cela n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle l'appela alors doucement avant de poser une main réconfortante sur sa large poitrine.

Kylo se releva alors brusquement et cria. Les deux apprentis chevaliers qui surveillaient leurs appartements se précipitèrent dans la chambre, leurs sabres activaient. Rey les congédia d'un signe de la main tout en tentant de calmer son époux. Ce dernier retrouva son souffle et s'assit lentement au bord du lit. Elle le regarda faire avant d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire venir à lui un verre d'eau.

« Ben, que c'est-il passé ? Est-ce le bébé ?

-Non… désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller…

-Qu'as-tu vu, dis-moi.

-Rien, ça devait être un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar…

-Raconte moi, mon amour.

-J'ai vu Armitage… à genoux devant un grand bâtiment en flammes…

-Si quelque chose lui était arrivé, on aurait été mis tout de suite, » le rassura Rey. « Tu as sans doute raison, ça doit être un simple cauchemar : tu redoutes qu'il te délaisse entièrement à cause de Poe. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'en faire. Hux te sera toujours fidèle et loyal mais tu dois le laisser aimer quelqu'un d'autre…

-Dameron... » souffla Kylo Ren. « Il y aurait tellement plus simple que lui…

-Sauf que tu ne contrôles pas Poe. Et c'est ça qui fera du plus grand bien à ton général… lâche prise, Ben. »

L'empereur garda le silence un moment, buvant lentement l'eau que lui avait offert sa femme. Elle avait sûrement raison. Depuis que l'officier avait quitté son poste, il n'arrivait plus à penser sereinement. Il angoissait de le perdre définitivement. Ren soupira avant de poser le verre sur sa table de chevet.

« Sarek ! » appela t-il d'une voix forte.

Aussitôt, un de ses chevaliers entra dans la pièce. C'était un grand zabrak à la peau marron sombre. Ce dernier s'inclina légèrement, ses longues cornes scintillèrent dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

« Mon maître ?

-Sarek, fais revenir tes espions d'Arkanis. Je ne veux plus qu'on suive Dameron…

-Maître, c'est un résistant : pouvons-nous lui faire confiance ?

-Il a la confiance de mon épouse et du général Hux, cela devrait nous suffire.

-Bien, maître : il sera fait selon vos ordres.

-Merci, Sarek. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant. » annonça Rey, avant de s'allonger à nouveau dans leur grand lit.

Son époux finit par l'imiter lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls. Ren s'allongea sur le dos et fixa le haut plafond. Il espérait que Rey ait raison. Après tout, peut-être en faisait-il trop depuis le début avec son ancien compagnon. Oui, ça lui était difficile de voir d'autres hommes tourner autour d'Armitage mais lui avait bien finit par ne plus rien ressentir pour lui qu'une profonde amitié. Il soupira à nouveau. Il se prenait bien trop la tête alors qu'il devait penser à son empire et à son enfant à naître...


	16. Chapter 16

_Coucou,_

 _merci pour vos reviews ! j'espère que cette fanfiction vous plaît toujours autant._

 _Voilà la suite, ce chapitre est assez court et c'est volontaire : il introduit quelques trucs en plus… je vous laisse les découvrir et me dire ce que vous en pensez et imaginez !_

 _Bon j'avais dit samedi mais vendredi soir c'est bien aussi, non ?_

 _ **Anna Taure :** tu as tout compris pour ce qui concerne Huxy ! Par contre dans tes suppositions, il y en a une de bonne ! A voir laquelle maintenant… genre dans 3-4 chapitres ? Faut que je fasse un petit passage sympa d'abord ! Mais attention, ça sera du DRAMA pur et dur quand ça arrivera !_

 _ **Christine :** j'aime faire plaisir aux gens !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _la suite mercredi si tout va bien!_

 _A bientôt_

 _ **PS : pour une prochaine fanfiction (si jamais j'ai le temps, hein!) : Gingerpilot ou Darkpilot ? En sachant que si vous choisissiez Kylo/Poe, il y aurait du Hux/Rey ou inversement si c'est du Hux/Poe ! A vos reviews ou vos MP pour me dire !**_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 16**_

Trois jours passèrent depuis la surprise pour Poe. Cornélia avait finit ses injections, désormais ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre la fin du mois : soit elle avait ses menstruations et ils devraient recommencer, soit une bonne nouvelle viendrait récompenser leurs efforts. Hux ne savait pas qui de son épouse ou de son amant était le plus nerveux concernant ces résultats. Lui préférait attendre et voir ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir se passer. Mais il avait une entière confiance en la médecine. Cornélia avait déjà utilisé ses injections et elle était tombé enceinte très rapidement pour Alina.

Ce jour là, une tempête s'acharnait sur la capital mais dans leur appartement, les Hux agissaient comme de rien n'était. Cornélia se faisait les ongles dans la cuisine alors que son mari se reposait, allongé sur le canapé, sa fille couché dans ses bras. Poe, quant à lui, réparait quelques circuits endommagés de BB8. Assis par terre, le dos appuyé contre le canapé où se trouvaient les Hux père et fille, l'ancien pilote chuchotait doucement à son droïde. BB8 s'était vite adapté à sa nouvelle vie citadine. Il avait rapidement adopté Cornélia mais il avait surtout eu un véritable coup de cœur pour la petite Alina. Son oculaire noir était constamment rivé vers le petit corps qui réagissait à chacun de ses bips sonores.

Poe finissait de le réparer lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Hux grogna avant de se relever. Il laissa Alina à son amant puis alla dans le hall d'entrée. Assis au sol, Poe le perdit de vue et fut surpris de l'entendre l'appeler. D'une voix forte, il lui ordonna de prendre la petite fille et de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Poe obéit rapidement. Alina dans les bras, il se dirigea sans un mot vers l'escalier de verre et aperçut, au moment de monter les premières marches, que le nouvel arrivant était un chevalier de Ren. Poe fronça les sourcils et resserra son étreinte contre Alina. Il monta rapidement l'escalier et alla placer la petite dans son parc de jeu.

Il redescendit ensuite dans le salon et attendit silencieusement au pied de l'escalier. Il serra les dents en observant le chevalier de Ren placer un système holographique au centre de la pièce. L'homme en noir ne parlait pas mais sa présence semblait angoisser Cornélia et tendre son époux. Lorsque l'hologramme s'activa, Poe eut un mouvement de recul en identifiant l'imposante silhouette bleutée. Le chevalier de Ren s'inclina avant de s'éclipser dans le hall d'entrée. Cornélia s'inclina à son tour en saluant l'Empereur.

« Majesté, vous voir est toujours un honneur.

-Bonjour, madame Hux. Pardonnez mon intrusion dans votre demeure mais je devais vous parler.

-Que veux-tu, Kylo ? » questionna Hux, sur la défensive.

« Je sens que la Force m'envoie un message vous concernant, te concernant, » précisa Ren. « Est-ce tout va bien ?

-Tout va pour le mieux, merci de t'en inquiéter.

-Armitage, ne sois pas aussi froid. Majesté, notre famille se porte à merveille. Mon époux et notre petite fille s'apprivoisent peu à peu, Poe Dameron aide beaucoup nos serviteurs. Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait aller mal… peut-être pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ?

-Je fais toujours le même cauchemar : Armitage face à un grand bâtiment en flammes. Quelque chose de terrible va arriver. Ce n'est peut-être rien mais je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait arriver si…

-Je comprends, » lui assura Cornélia, d'une voix douce et amicale. « Est-ce peut-être parce que nous essayons d'avoir un deuxième petit ? Auriez-vous une solution pour vous soulager de ce tourment ? »

Ren ne répondit pas tout de suite. Poe était drôlement étonner de voir comment Cornélia se comportait avec lui. Elle se montrait comme une véritable maîtresse de maison, à l'écoute et bienveillante. Après un temps de réflexion, l'Empereur se tourna légèrement vers le général :

« Peut-être pourrais-tu emmener ta famille dans ta résidence secondaire ?

-Au chalet ? Hortense et Marcus subissent déjà l'humidité de la capitale alors celle de la forêt… et puis, Cornélia a besoin de se rendre à ses suivis de grossesses à cause des injections.

-Peut-être pourrais-tu t'y rendre avec Poe et Alina ? Je ne suis pas à l'aise à la campagne et ces cauchemars ne semblent que te concerner toi. Il n'y a aucun bâtiment imposant là-bas.

-Cela pourrait être une solution en effet…

-Vas y, Armitage. Cela m'apaiserait de te savoir en sécurité. »

Hux soupira avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. Il releva ensuite la tête et fit signe à Poe de s'approcher. Ce dernier obéit lentement et baissa la tête lorsque Ren se retourna vers lui, le regard noir. Hux lui demanda s'il avait entendu la conversation, l'ancien résistant hocha la tête :

« Oui, monsieur.

-Qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense que si Kylo Ren s'inquiète c'est parce que vous êtes tous importants à ses yeux. Je pense aussi que la Force est très mystérieuse et qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec elle… se rendre dans ce chalet pourrait apaiser les choses. » répondit-il.

« -Cornélia ?

-Va au chalet, Armitage. Pour une semaine ou un peu plus, cela fera du bien à Alina.

-Soit… si tu insistes vraiment, Kylo : je partirais demain matin à la campagne avec ma fille et Dameron.

-Merci. » fit Ren avant que sa silhouette ne disparaisse.

Le chevalier de Ren réapparut et défit rapidement le système de communication. Une fois fait, Hux le salua d'un signe de tête, tout en lui disant qu'il ne lui montrerait pas la sortie. L'homme en noir garda le silence sous son masque et quitta seul l'appartement. Cornélia marcha ensuite vers son mari et l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe :

« Je vais voir notre fille et lui préparer une valise. »

Hux acquiesça avant de se rendre vers le bar. Il y sortit une bouteille d'alcool ambré et deux verres. Poe sourit doucement en comprenant l'invitation et le rejoignit sur l'un des canapés. Il le laissa les servir, boire une petite gorgée avant de prendre son propre verre et de le poser sur son genoux.

« Tu sembles agacé ?

-Je déteste quand il fait ça : envoyer un de ses chevaliers et imposer une conversation. C'est toujours comme s'il voulait prouver qu'il était le plus puissant, que nous ne sommes que ces sujets…

-N'est-ce pas le cas ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Oui, Ren te rappelle douloureusement que tu n'es pas si libre que ça, que tu lui as appartenu et que d'une certaine manière, il a encore tout pouvoir sur toi, » déclara doucement Poe avant de boire à son tour. L'alcool était fort mais l'un des meilleurs qu'il avait bu. « Sinon, tu as donc une autre demeure ? Un chalet à la campagne…

-Dans une forêt, la plus vaste de la planète. C'est une réserve naturelle qui nous sert de poumons pour la planète mais les plus riches habitants d'Arkanis y ont une demeure secondaire.

-J'imagine mal un modeste chalet entre deux arbres.

-Non, tu as raison. On les appelle chalets mais le mien est deux fois plus grand qu'ici. C'est plutôt un château en tronc d'arbres, » précisa Hux.

« -Ah carrément ! Je ne savais pas que mon général était châtelain !

-Moque toi encore et le châtelain ne te baisera pas dans son grand lit en baldaquin.

-Oh !

-Ni dans son jacuzzi.

-Okay, je me tais ! »

Hux retrouva le sourire face à la plaisanterie de son amant. Il finit son verre d'une traite avant de prendre celui de Poe, qu'il posa sur la table basse. Puis il fondit sans prévenir sur son amant. Ce dernier couina légèrement en sentant le poids du corps de l'officier l'obliger à s'allonger sur le canapé en cuir. D'un geste rapide, Hux lui défit la ceinture et fit glisser son pantalon et son caleçon sur ses cuisses. Poe gloussa lorsqu'il sentit ensuite la main habille du roux sur son intimité. Hux l'embrassa tandis que ça main entamait un va et vient rapide mais expert. Il ne fallut à Poe que quelques instants pour durcir dans sa paume.

Poe gémit de plus belle en sentant la langue de son amant glisser sur son oreille. Cette caresse le faisait fondre à chaque fois. Hux revint l'embrasser une seconde fois. Cette fois, Poe lui mordilla doucement la lèvre avant d'appuyer de ses mains sur les cheveux roux. Hux se laissa faire et recula, faisant glisser lentement son visage jusqu'à l'entre-jambe du petit brun. Arrivé en face du sexe dur et rougit de Poe, il souffla dessus avant de le lécher. Sous lui, Poe se cambra, ce qui l'amusa. La main toujours dans les mèches rousses, Poe accentua sa petite pression. Le message était clair et Hux le prit totalement en bouche.

Depuis leur rencontre sur l'Arka, ce n'était que la deuxième fois que Hux prodiguait à Poe une telle gâterie. Pourtant, il se surprit une nouvelle fois à aimer ce petit goût étrangement sucré qui glissait sur sa langue. À cela, il fallait aussi rajouter l'odeur très agréable du savon qu'utilisait l'ancien pilote depuis qu'il vivait sous son toit. Le sexe de Poe se transformait ainsi en une délicieuse friandise dans la bouche de Hux. Et lorsque le petit brun jouit entre ses lèvres, ce fut comme une explosion de saveur. L'officier avala puis lécha soigneusement le membre encore dur qui s'offrait à lui. Il n'en laissa pas une goutte puis il se redressa et s'essuya lentement les lèvres. Sous lui, Poe jura, affirmant qu'il finirait par devenir dingue. Hux lui sourit avant de l'aider à se rhabiller :

« Et en plus, tu vas te plaindre de mes traitements de faveurs ?

-Ça jamais.

-Allez viens, nous avons des valises à faire nous aussi. »

Poe hocha la tête, il avait une certaine hâte de voyager seul avec Hux, d'être avec lui dans une maison isolée et surtout, de profiter pleinement de son amant...


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou,_

 _merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi vous pensez toutes qu'il va se passer quelque chose avec Cornélia ! Franchement, oui, elle gêne un peu le début de l'idylle gingerpilot mais quand même… je vous signale qu'elle est gentille !_

 _ **Anna Taure :** donc tu n'aimes pas Kylochou d'amour ? Et une threesome ? Quoique j'ai une idée pour une gingerpilot mais a regarder que des fanarts holé holé avec Hux/Kylo/Poe ça me trotte aussi..._

 _ **Christine :** franchement, du bois de chauffage ? j'adore ton expression mais comprends pas pourquoi elle flamberait. Sinon, tu serais plutôt quoi toi : une autre Gingerpilot ou un triangle amoureux ?_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _la suite ce weekend si tout va bien!_

 _A bientôt_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 17**_

Le lendemain matin, les deux amants se levèrent tôt. Ils déjeunèrent presque en silence pour ne pas réveiller le reste de l'appartement. Hux avait abandonné son habituelle tenue sombre pour des vêtements plus clairs et décontractés. Poe appréciait ce petit changement. À la fin de leur repas, il embrassa le roux sur la tempe et le prévint qu'il allait réveiller Alina et la préparer. Hux acquiesça avant de lui pincer les fesses alors que le petit brun s'éloigner de lui.

Alina fut facile à réveiller. Poe la câlina tendrement avant de la changer et de l'habiller. Puis il descendit avec elle jusqu'au salon. Hux le rejoignit après être passé dans la chambre de Cornélia pour l'embrasser doucement et lui promettre de faire attention. La petite fille fut placée dans sa poussette. Ils sortirent ensuite, BB8 roulait lentement derrière eux jusqu'au vaisseau personnel du général. Ce dernier y installa confortablement sa fille avant de faire signe à son amant de prendre les commandes. Poe sourit en se plaçant derrière le petit volant. Hux s'assit à côté de lui et lui indiqua la direction à prendre. Si tout allait bien, et pour l'instant il ne pleuvait pas trop, ils n'auraient que trois heures de vol avant d'arriver dans la région.

Hux l'appelait la région « des Grands Lacs ». La veille, alors qu'ils s'étaient couchés et se câlinaient, il avait décrit à Poe l'endroit où ils se rendaient. L'endroit était au centre de la plus vaste forêt de la planète, des millions d'arbres gigantesques, aux troncs massifs. Au cœur de la forêt, jaillissaient de nombreuses sources, qui glissaient à travers les arbres centenaires en centaines de petites rivières jusqu'à une vingtaine de lacs. Sa demeure était bâtie sur les rives de l'un d'eux. La tradition voulait que les bâtisses soient construites uniquement avec les matériaux sur place. Ce que Hux appelait « chalet » avait donc été bâtit avec les troncs d'arbres sélectionnés sur place et les pierres présentes sur la rive et dans les profondeurs du lac voisin.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en fin de matinée. Poe avait remarqué que plus ils descendaient vers l'hémisphère sud de la planète plus le temps devenait clément. Loin des villes surpeuplées, la nature reprenait ses droits et régnait en maîtresse sur Arkanis. Il ne s'attendait pas à faire une telle conclusion et pourtant, la capitale laissa place à des villes plus modestes puis à des villages entourés de champs. Les champs furent remplacés par des prairies et puis par des forêts, avant le fameux parc naturel. Les forêts aux arbres de grandeurs modestes laissèrent place à de véritables seigneurs, visiblement plusieurs fois centenaires. L'ancien résistant siffla d'admiration lorsqu'ils survolèrent le premier lac. L'endroit était aussi paisible et magnifique que Yavin IV.

Ils se posèrent sur la rive d'un lac, aménagé pour le vaisseau. Le soleil brillait et il faisait doux. Poe et BB8 suivirent Hux et sa petite fille vers les arbres. Ils marchèrent seulement cinq minutes dans les bois avant d'apercevoir la maison. Sur deux étages, elle se fondait parfaitement dans l'environnement. Intimidé par la beauté des lieux, Poe s'arrêta pour admirer la demeure. Une terrasse faisait le tour de la maison, protégée par une pergola où des plantes grimpantes s'étaient fixée. Sur le perron de sa maison, Hux l'appela doucement. Ils entrèrent ensembles dans la demeure. Poe eut une nouvelle fois le souffle coupé en découvrant l'intérieur. Tout y était cosy, rustique mais confortable et chaleureux. Le mobilier était fait du même bois que la maison, une cheminée en pierre appelait à de longues soirées au coin du feu. Mais comme pour l'appartement ultra moderne, tout était fait pour capter la lumière extérieure.

BB8 fut le premier à investir les lieux et roulait dans tous les sens pour découvrir l'endroit. Ce qui frappa d'abord Poe, ce fut la propreté des lieux, comme si quelqu'un venait d'y faire le ménage. Il interrogea d'ailleurs Hux sur cela. Le rouquin sourit avant de répondre que leur voisin avait du passer :

« Marc est un ami d'enfance. Il vit à un quart d'heure de marche d'ici. Ses enfants viennent souvent se baigner au lac l'été ou profiter de la piscine chauffée. Hortense a du les prévenir qu'on venait »

Tout en parlant, l'officier s'était déplacé dans la cuisine pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur. Il était plein de produits frais et locaux. Une porte vitrée donnée sur l'arrière de la maison. En y jetant un coup d'œil, Poe vit un homme et une petite fille s'avancer vers eux, faisant de grands signes de la main. Hux leur ouvrit et leur souhaita la bienvenue. Il était tout sourire et la petite fille lui enlaça une jambe avant de courir joyeusement auprès de BB8.

« Salut le sans âme !

-Salut le gueux, » répondit Hux en riant, visiblement ravi de voir l'homme.

« Maman m'a prévenu hier soir de ta venue. On t'a préparé la maison, normalement tu moqueras de rien.

-Merci, Marc. Je te présente Poe, mon… compagnon. Poe, voici Marc : le fils unique d'Hortense et de Marcus. Nous avons grandit ensembles.

-Enchanté, Poe. Et oui, mes parents n'avaient pas l'inspiration quand je suis né, » plaisanta Marc, tout sourire. « Et le petit ewook sans poil avec le droïde, c'est ma petite dernière : Clarissa.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Marc.

-Oh, on peut se tutoyer ! c'est tellement rare que Armitage se ramène ici et avec quelqu'un… enfin, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner. Il y a tout dans le frigo et si y a besoin, tu sais où nous trouvez, Armi.

-Oui, merci encore. Embrasse ta femme et tes trois grands.

-Je n'y manquerais pas. On te ramène Étoile et le monstre demain. »

Marcus récupéra sa petite fille, qu'il porta sur sa hanche et partit. Poe n'arrivait pas à effacer le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage : ces deux là semblaient très proches de son amant et surtout, Marc lui avait fait une bonne impression dès le départ. Hux l'invita tout de même à finir de visiter les lieux. Le rez de chaussé était vaste, composé d'un immense salon, d'une grande salle à mangé adjacente de la cuisine. Au centre, l'escalier montait au premier étage et desservait trois grandes chambres dont la plus grande était celle de Hux, avec le fameux lit en baldaquin. Poe admira le beau meuble en bois mais fut surtout captivé par la double porte qui donnait sur un balcon. La vue y était magnifique. De là, ils voyaient parfaitement la vaste étendue d'eau calme. Il s'appuya sur la rambarde et ferma un moment les yeux. Hux en profita pour l'enlacer par derrière.

« On dirait que tu tombes amoureux de ce lieu…

-Pourrais-tu être jaloux ?

-Non, j'aime aussi cet endroit. C'est si calme contrairement au Premier-Ordre et à l'Empire.

-Oui, je te comprends. » souffla Poe en se laissant bercer par son amant. « Cornélia est un monstre de ne pas aimer cet endroit…

-Parce que c'est ma garçonnière ? qu'il y a de la boue dehors ? Que l'eau du lac n'est pas chauffée ? qu'au village du coin, il n'y a pas de boutiques de créateurs ? »

Poe rit de bon cœur avant de se retourner pour embrasser Hux. Le baiser fut passionné, les mains du petit brun coururent contre le dos de l'officier impérial puis glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses. Hux grogna en sentant ses deux lobes être malaxé avec envie. Poe continua ses caresses indécentes tout en embrassant la mâchoire du général. Après un moment, il mordit même l'oreille de Hux. Ce dernier se laissait faire, appréciant les initiatives de son amant.

« Tu m'as parlé d'un jacuzzi, non ?

-Je note que tu deviens de plus en plus dévergondé…

-Parce que ça te dit pas de continuer dans une eau bien chaude ?

-Pourquoi pas…

-Imagine l'indécence de l'eau glissant sur un corps qui t'ai totalement offert.

-Je capitule ! » s'exclama Hux avant de lui prendre la main et de le tirer.

Hux le guida dans sa grande maison. Poe se rendit alors compte qu'il existait deux dépendances : une sorte de grange et l'endroit où le général avait fait installer un véritable spa. De la vapeur s'échappait d'un bassin rond à quelques mètres d'une belle piscine rectangulaire. Les deux amants se déshabillèrent rapidement avant de se glisser dans le premier bassin. Aussitôt, l'eau se mit à remuer autour d'eux. Hux se jeta alors contre Poe et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ses mains agrippèrent rapidement les hanches du petit brun.

« Je t'aime, Armitage, » souffla Poe, en glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure rousse.

Hux se recula légèrement et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux de l'ancien pilote. Il lui sourit doucement, lui embrassa le bout du nez puis le souleva légèrement. L'officier plongea sur l'un des mamelons de Poe. Ce dernier rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit alors que la langue et les dents de Hux jouait sur sa peau sensible. Assis sur le bord du jacuzzi, il écarta les jambes pour laisser son amant venir se blottir contre son ventre et sa poitrine. Ils firent l'amour, Hux prenant tout son temps pour le plus grand plaisir de Poe qui s'était vu prendre plusieurs positions scandaleusement sexy lors de cet ébat…

Après la découverte du potentiel érotique du jacuzzi, Poe y avait barboté un moment, lové dans les bras de son amant puis avait décidé de se balader autour de la maison, alors que Hux était retourner dans la maison pour veiller sur Alina. La forêt autour de la grande bâtisse était paisible. Le général lui avait certifié que les rares prédateurs présents dans le parc s'approchaient que très rarement des habitations, généralement lors de la mauvaise saison où ils cherchaient de la nourriture facile. Poe marchait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'il entendit un bruit dans les buissons voisins. Il s'approcha doucement. C'était un petit couinement. Délicatement, l'ancien pilote écarta les branches et jeta un coup d'œil entre les feuilles.

Il découvrit alors une petite boule de poils, recroquevillée sur elle même. C'était un bébé félin au pelage sombre. Poe sourit en le voyant levé la tête vers lui. Ses grands yeux verts le fixèrent avec craintes et ses oreilles, avec un petit plumeau fauve sur chaque bout, se plaquèrent en arrière. Il cracha et Poe sourit. Malheureusement, la pauvre bête semblait mal au point. Son pelage était à la fois terne et très sale et il était surtout très maigre. Poe jura doucement en se demandant où pouvait bien être sa mère.

« Bouge pas, je vais voir si ta mère ne serait pas dans le coin. »

Poe remit en place les branchages et se déplaça doucement dans les environs. Le petit félin se remit à couiner dans son buisson, appelant désespérément sa mère. Après plusieurs minutes à chercher la moindre trace d'un plus gros félin, Poe fit une macabre découverte. Un félin s'était fait prendre dans un collet. Son corps gisait sans vie. L'ancien pilote essaya de mémoriser l'endroit, à mi chemin entre la maison et ce qui semblait être le plus grand arbre du coin. Puis il revint sur ses pas et retourna au buisson. Il défit la petite veste légère qu'il avait pris en partant et y enveloppa la petite bête. Celle-ci se laissa faire, trop faible pour tenter de s'échapper. Poe le ramena à l'intérieur de la maison et appela son amant. Ce dernier lui répondit de l'étage. Il arriva alors que Poe avait placé la petite bête dans l'évier pour la nettoyer. En faisant cela, il avait remarqué qu'il devait probablement s'agir d'une petite femelle. Hux vint se placer près de lui et l'observa un moment en silence.

« Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec un chat sauvage ?

-Sa mère a été prise dans un collet. Il va mourir si on ne fait rien.

-Tu te rends comptes qu'il est sauvage ?

-Ce n'est qu'un chaton, » répondit Poe, outré. Hux soupira avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

« -D'accord, je vais chercher un peu de viande et du lait.

-Merci, Armi. »

Hux lui embrassa la joue avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur. Poe finit de nettoyer le petit félin puis le sécha, avant de le porter jusqu'au plan de travail où Hux avait posé un bol d'un mélange de lait et de viande hachée. La petite bête se jeta dessus et se mit à ronronner.

« La femme de Marc dirige le centre de soin pour animaux. On pourrait le déposer là-bas, elle pourra en prendre soin et le relâcher après.

-Oui, peut-être. Il faudrait lui trouver un endroit en attendant.

-Je dois avoir une petite cage dans la grande. Je reviens. »

Poe acquiesça en surveillant le chaton. Une fois seul avec lui, il tenta de le caresser. Toujours le museau dans sa bouillie, le félin ne fit pas attention. Ce n'est qu'une fois repu qu'il s'en rendit compte. Pourtant, il ne chercha pas à fuir les doigts de Poe, au contraire : il sembla y prendre plaisir. L'animal ronronnait sous ses caresses. Poe sourit, attendri par la petite boule de poils. Hux revint un peu plus tard avec la fameuse cage. Ils la préparèrent en y glissant une petite couverture et un bol d'eau. Ils placèrent ensuite la cage dans un coin du salon. À l'intérieur, le chaton miaula à de nombreuses reprises.

« On ne pourrait pas le laisser hors de la cage ?

-Je n'aimerais pas qu'il blesse Alina ou qu'il saccage mon intérieur.

-Un pauvre chaton si innocent ?

-J'ai déjà une tigresse à l'appartement, ça me suffit largement !

-On pourrait au moins lui trouver un prénom…

-Non, Poe. Tu commences à t'attacher à cette bestiole.

-Allez ! Que penses-tu de Félindra ?

-Horrible, » répondit Hux en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Clochette ?

-Eurk…

-Millicent ? Ça sonne bien Millicent ! »

Exaspéré, Hux gémit en se cachant le visage d'une main. Dans sa cage, le chaton avait cessé de miauler et fixait silencieusement Poe.

« Moi, j'aime bien. Allez, Milli : si tu es sage, peut-être que cet être sans cœur acceptera de te garder.

-Ne rêve pas trop, je t'ai déjà retrouvé BB8. Ça suffit largement pour le moment.

-Tu verras, il suffit de lui faire les yeux doux, » chuchota Poe alors que la nouvelle dénommée Millicent miaula doucement.

Leur première journée se termina dans le calme. Confortablement installés, les deux amants optèrent pour une après-midi farniente, laissant BB8 et Alina découvrir le grand salon. Le soir, ils couchèrent tôt la petite fille, dont la chambre avait été aménagée rapidement par Marcus. Près d'un lit double qui était installé dans la chambre depuis longtemps, le fils des deux serviteurs avait placé le berceau qui avait servit à ses enfants. Il avait également laissé dans la chambre une boîte remplie de jouet qui avait appartenu à sa petite dernière. Une fois Alina endormie, les deux amants avaient passé leur soirée assis sur la balancelle de la terrasse, confortablement installés sous un plaid.

Dans la nuit, Poe se leva, réveillé par les miaulements étouffés du chaton. Il descendit silencieusement dans le salon et alla ouvrir la cage. Le chaton se lova directement dans ses bras et il le porta jusqu'au canapé où il le cajola et le nourrit. Tournant dans le lit, Hux se réveilla quant à lui, une bonne heure plus tard, surpris de ne pas sentir le corps chaud de Poe près de lui. Étonné, il se leva et fit le tour de l'étage. Alina dormait profondément dans son berceau alors il descendit au rez de chaussé. Là, il découvrit avec surprise Poe allongé sur le canapé. Lui et le chat sauvage y étaient paisiblement endormis. Hux soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi, Poe ? » murmura t-il en le couvrant d'une petite couverture. Le chaton leva alors la tête et miaula doucement dans sa direction. « Je te préviens, Bestiole des Enfers, Poe est à moi et j'ai beaucoup de mal à partager ceux que j'aime. »

 _PS : fallait bien que Millicent apparaisse dans une de mes fanfictions !_


	18. Chapter 18

_Coucou,_

 _merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Le changement d'air fait que Armitage s'ouvre un peu plus et ça ne fait que continuer dans ce chapitre. Même si on va aussi avoir quelques moments négatifs… à vous de lire !_

 _ **Anna Taure :** Tu n'aimes pas Kylo ? O_O comment ? Pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? Bon j'attends qu'il le développe à mort dans le 9 mais l'acteur et son jeu…. Truc de dingue._

 _ **Christine :** oui, j'aime bien les trouples aussi ! Je vais réfléchir à tout ça et peut-être que je réussirais à faire aimer Kylo à Anna Taure. Je suis désolée pour mes fautes… j'essaye de me relire mais bon… Mon gremlin n'est toujours pas là. Je dois encore 2 semaines de grand repos… ensuite on verra s'il veut sortir ou pas ! j'ai encore un bon mois à tenir T-T_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _à mercredi si tout va bien !_

 _Des bisous_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 18**_

Le lendemain matin, Poe se réveilla avec la douce odeur de crêpes dans le nez. Il se redressa et jura doucement en se rendant compte qu'il avait dormit sur le canapé. Mais il sourit aussi en sentant une couverture glisser sur son corps. Il aperçut Hux dans la cuisine, et surtout derrière les fourneaux. Alina et BB8 attendaient patiemment près de lui. L'officier roux tournait le dos au salon et à son amant. Poe se leva et remit Millicent dans sa cage avant de le rejoindre. Il l'embrassa alors que Hux faisait glisser sur une poêle la dernière crêpe épaisse de sa préparation.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner.

-Hortense m'a apprit, au cas où.

-En tout cas, ça sent bon. Et euh, désolé pour m'être endormi sur le canapé, » s'excusa Poe alors que Hux s'asseyait sur l'un des tabourets de la cuisine.

« Mange, bêta. Je pense juste me venger en faisant de ton chaton mon prochain col en fourrure.

-Monstre.

-Cœur d'artichaut, » répliqua Hux, un sourire aux lèvres avant de mordre dans une crêpe qu'il venait de badigeonner de confiture.

Poe fit mine d'être vexé mais l'imita rapidement. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur. L'ancien pilote avait remarqué qu'ici, Hux était plus détendu que dans son appartement de la capitale. Il souriait plus, se permettait de plaisanter davantage et il faisait encore plus attention à sa petite fille. En somme, il semblait être heureux et Poe aimait le Hux qu'il avait sous les yeux. Après le repas, ils allèrent tous les quatre à l'extérieur. Ils installèrent Alina sur une couverture, sous bonne garde de BB8 qui n'avait toujours d'yeux que pour la petite fille. Assis près d'eux, Poe et Hux discutaient lorsqu'un gros véhicule s'arrêta devant la propriété. Marc et deux adolescents y descendirent avant de venir à leur rencontre.

« Chose promise, chose due, Armitage : on te ramène Étoile et le mâle.

-Comment va t-elle ? » questionna Hux en se dirigeant vers le véhicule. Poe entendit alors un hennissement puis le bruit d'un violent coup contre la taule de camion.

« Elle se porte comme un charme, elle a remporté cet hiver le concours de dressage. Par contre, lui : toujours pareil.

-Ils n'ont pas tenté de se reproduire ?

-Non, il est tellement vicieux qu'on doit l'enfermer dans un box. Hier encore, il a tenté de me bouffer, » annonça Marc en restant un peu en retrait alors que les adolescents, visiblement ses fils ouvraient le véhicule.

Poe observa sans rien dire et hoqueta de surprise en voyant Hux y sortir un équidé magnifique. Haut d'environ deux mètres au garrot, l'animal descendit gracieusement la petite rampe et se laissa tranquillement guidé par le général. Sa robe était grise, presque blanche. Mais ce qui était encore plus impressionnant était ses pattes : quatre paires puissantes donc les fanons étaient très fournis en poils. Le petit groupe suivit Hux et l'animal jusqu'à la grange et l'enclos voisin. Le général le libéra à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, l'équidé se mit à gambader et à hennir de bien être.

« Étoile est magnifique, hein ? » demanda Marc à Poe, qui en restait bouche bée. « La plus grande fierté de notre psychorigide adoré. Mais recule toi bien, l'autre n'est vraiment pas commode. »

Poe obéit à la recommandation de Marc et se mordit la lèvre en voyant les deux hommes et les deux adolescents s'y mettre ensembles pour sortir le second animal. Celui-ci était bien plus grand que le précédent, d'une robe aussi noire que les ténèbres. Contrairement à Etoile, lui ne se laissait pas faire et exprimer clairement son sale caractère. Il tentait de botter et de se redresser. Mais le pire, c'était les deux cornes courbées qu'il possédait sur la tête. C'est avec beaucoup de difficulté qu'ils l'emmenèrent dans la grange et l'enfermèrent dans un boxe.

« C'est quoi ce monstre ? » demanda Poe à Marc alors que Hux récupérait Alina pour l'emmener près du premier animal.

« Un Einhorn sauvage et entier. Une magnifique bête avec pas mal de potentiel mais personne n'a réussi à le dresser. Étoile est une femelle sympa, ma fille lui monte sur le dos sans soucis. Mais franchement, lui…

-Il appartient à Armitage? Pourquoi le garder s'il est dangereux?

-Armi l'a acheté pour l'autre balafré… mais cet enfoiré n'est jamais resté assez longtemps… et puis, tout le monde connaît l'animal dans le coin. Il serait juste bon pour en faire de la viande.

-Tu veux dire qu'il était pour Ren? » questionna Poe, surpris. Marc acquiesça :

« Il devait venir ici, passer quelques jours avec Armitage : en « amoureux ». Sauf que Monsieur-je-suis-le-nouvel-empereur est seulement venu pour rompre avec Armitage. Ça n'a durait que… une heure ? Et on s'est retrouvé avec cette bête sur le dos. Armitage ne voulait pas s'en débarrasser, il pensait qu'il ferait des petits avec sa femelle. Et ma femme refuse qu'on le viande au prix de la viande.

-Poe ! » appela Hux à l'intérieur de l'enclos. « Viens voir. »

Poe sourit et passa entre les barreaux de bois. Aussi grande et impressionnante qu'elle était, Étoile ne fit aucune geste lorsqu'il s'approcha. Hux lui caressait doucement l'encolure d'une main alors qu'Alina tirait joyeusement sur une touffe de crins. Poe s'approcha lentement et tendit la main pour qu'elle puisse le sentir. Sa lourde tête se pencha vers lui et le renifla à plusieurs reprises.

« Souffle dans ses narines, c'est comme ça qu'elle t'identifiera, » lui expliqua Hux.

Poe s'exécuta et reçut en retour un long souffle chaud de la part de la femelle Einhorn. Cela amusa grandement Alina qui se mit à rire dans les bras de son père. Surprise, la grande bête fit quelques pas en arrière avant de s'éloigner.

« Elle est splendide, n'est pas ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Que vas-tu faire d'eux pendant qu'on est ici ?

-Je monterais un peu Étoile, et je pourrais t'apprendre aussi.

-Et le mâle ?

-J'aimerais que tu ne t'approches pas trop de lui. Marc a dû te prévenir.

-Oui, je comprends. Il a un nom au moins ?

-Non... » souffla Hux.

Poe fit un « o » silencieux avec sa bouche. Il pouvait comprendre que l'animal faisait peur mais il remarquait aussi que la bête était délaissée. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer ses pensées à son amants : Marc et ses fils s'étaient à nouveau approchés. Le père expliqua qu'il devait retourner s'occuper de son terrain et que ses fils devaient quant à eux se rendre en ville. Hux lui répondit qu'ils devaient également s'y rendre, pour confier le chaton sauvage au centre vétérinaire.

« On peut déposer tes fils en centre ville.

-Ça serait gentil, ils éviteraient de marcher une heure.

-D'accord, juste le temps de changer Alina et de récupérer la bestiole. »

Marc hocha la tête avant d'embrasser ses deux fils et de partir. Il fallait un peu moins d'une heure de marche pour rejoindre le village, mais avec le speeder du général, ils mirent à peine un petit quart d'heure. Pendant le trajet, Poe apprit que Marc avait quatre enfants : l'aînée suivait des études à Arkanis pour devenir vétérinaire, les deux adolescents malgré leurs différences physiques étaient jumeaux et il y avait le petit ewook que Poe avait rencontré la veille. Hux avait rédigé une lettre de recommandation à l'aînée et payé une grande partie de ses frais de scolarité. Sur Arkanis, les études supérieurs étaient très onéreuses et pour les lycées, le mieux était encore d'inscrire ses enfants dans des écoles privées. Mais elles étaient très sélectives. Heureusement, la famille de Marc était connue pour être très proche du général Hux et les deux adolescents avaient eu sans problème leur place à l'internat privé de la région.

Ils déposèrent comme convenu les deux garçons au centre ville puis les deux amants se dirigèrent vers le centre de soin pour animaux, un peu plus en périphérie du centre ville. Une secrétaire les accueillie chaleureusement et alla directement chercher un docteur lorsque Hux se présenta. Une femme en blouse blanche arriva peu de temps après et vint immédiatement le saluer. Poe comprit qu'il devait s'agir de l'épouse de Marc lorsque son amant et elle s'embrassèrent sur les joues.

« Qu'avons-nous là ? » demanda t-elle ensuite en se tournant vers Poe qui tenait contre lui Alina et portait la cage d'une autre main.

« -Trois bêtes sauvages qui auraient besoin de vaccin contre la rage, » répondit Hux pour plaisanter. « Je te présente Poe et ma petite Alina.

-Bonjour. Ta fille est superbe ! On dirait un mini-toi avec des cheveux longs mais en plus mignon.

-Quand je fais les choses, je les fais à la perfection, Clarissa.

-Toujours aussi humble de ta personne, » souffla la vétérinaire avant de se pencher vers la cage. Cette fois-ci, Poe prit la parole :

« J'ai trouvé cette pauvre bête hier. Sa mère a été pris dans un collet. On la nettoyer et nourrit.

-Je vois. Des imbéciles piègent les propriétés qui sont peu occupées… je vais prendre ce chaton avec moi. Je pense en avoir pour une petite heure, le temps de l'ausculter et de lui administrer certains soins. Ils ont une nouvelle carte au café, si ça vous dit en attendant.

-Merci, Clarissa. On va se balader un peu et y aller. Ils font toujours leur fameuse tarte ?

-Toujours ! »

Poe confia la cage aux bons soins de la vétérinaire puis ils sortirent de l'établissement. Le village était assez animé en journée. Beaucoup de personnes venaient s'y fournir ou tout simplement se promener dans la rue principale. En marchant, certaines personnes reconnurent Hux et le saluèrent. Tous ici avaient profité d'une manière ou de l'autre à l'ancien empire et étaient favorables au nouveau. Le général laissa son amant faire du lèche-vitrine et repérer parfois quelques articles intéressants. Ils passèrent à la boutique de sport de loisir pour trouver un pantalon et des bottes afin que Poe puisse apprendre à monter Étoile.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'unique café du village, véritable institution tenue depuis presque trente ans par le même couple. Malgré la douceur de la journée, Hux choisit de les amener à l'intérieur et s'installa dans un coin assez calme de café. Derrière le comptoir, le patron leur fit signe qu'il arrivait pour leur donner le menu. Hux hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Alina pour l'installer confortablement sur ses genoux. Le patron arriva peu de temps après et les saluèrent gentiment. Poe prit un menu alors que Hux demandait des nouvelles au gérant. Ce dernier les laissa faire leur choix. Presque aussitôt, deux hommes vinrent à leur rencontre. En les voyant approcher, Hux perdit son sourire.

« Général Hux. Il est si rare de vous voir ici et accompagné.

-Comment va votre chère épouse ? » demanda le second, un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

-Cornélia se porte comme un charme, merci de vous en inquiéter Monsieur Oktop. Je suis ici pour me reposer avec mon ami et ma fille.

-Votre ami ? » questionna le premier, incrédule. « N'est-ce pas plutôt ce fameux esclave que notre empereur vous a offert ?

-Messieurs, je vous répète que je suis ici pour mes congés. Si vous voulez bien nous laisser tranquilles, » siffla Hux entre ses dents.

« -Messieurs, puis-je vous installer à une table ? » demanda le patron en arrivant vers eux.

Les deux hommes refusèrent poliment avant de quitter l'établissement. Le gérant soupira alors avant de s'excuser platement du comportement de ces derniers.

« Ce n'est rien que des abrutis qui se pensent supérieurs aux autres.

-Ils ne restent pas moins de grands propriétaires terrains dans la région, monsieur.

-Et moi, je suis le bras droit de notre empereur, » rétorqua Hux sur la défensive. « Un mot de moi et ils perdent tout.

-Armitage, laisse tomber : il faut bien avoir à faire à de mauvaises langues de temps en temps.

-Monsieur dit vrai. Avez-vous fait votre choix ? » demanda le patron pour changer de sujet.

« Oui, je prendrais une part de votre tarte ainsi qu'un thé noir. Pour la petite, nous prendrons un verre de lait aromatisé. Et pour toi, Poe ?

-Je pense prendre aussi une part de tarte et un soda. »

Le gérant leur reprit la carte avant de s'éloigner. Une fois seuls, Poe se permit d'attraper la main de son amant et de la caresser doucement. Il le remercia gentiment d'avoir tenu tête aux deux hommes. Hux sourit discrètement en lui répondant qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire.

« Ils sont venus uniquement pour nous insulter. Tu n'es pas à mes yeux mon esclave.

-Tout ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu penses de moi. Les autres, je m'en moque.

-Moi non. Tu es quelqu'un de… spécial pour moi, » déclara Hux.

Poe sourit. Il connaissait assez bien le rouquin pour traduire ses paroles. Et là, cela signifiait quelque chose comme « tu es important », presque une déclaration d'amour. Le gérant revint avec un lourd plateau et ils purent ainsi goûter à la recette phare de la maison : une tarte aux fruits locaux renversée, avec une touche de crème fraîche. Poe, pour qui c'était une véritable découverte tomba sous le charme de la recette. Ils ne reparlèrent pas de ce qu'il c'était passé, préférant rire de facéties de la petite Alina : elle goûta des petits morceaux de la tarte, qu'elle sembla elle aussi grandement apprécier. Mais aussi une petite gorgée de sodas. Les bulles la firent grimacer.

Après leur pause gourmande, ils retournèrent au centre de soin. Après avoir attendu un peu, Clarissa les guida dans sa salle de soin. Millicent s'y trouvait, en liberté. Le petit chaton sauvage s'était réfugié au-dessus des étagères et ne semblait pas vouloir y descendre. La vétérinaire leur expliqua qu'à part quelques parasites dans l'estomac, l'animal se portait à merveille. À presque deux mois, il était sevré et pouvait être nourrit par l'homme.

« Le problème c'est qu'il ne sait pas encore chasser ni monter aux arbres.

-Donc tu le gardes ou tu vas le confier à un refuge ? » demanda Hux alors que Poe se tenait près du meuble où s'était réfugié Millicent.

« Si seulement je pouvais. Même s'il peut être facilement apprivoisé, personne ne veut adopter ce genre d'animal et il n'existe aucun refuge pour eux. »

Derrière elle, Poe tendit le bras et appela doucement le petit chaton. Sur son étagère, l'animal se redressa et lui lança un regard curieux. Millicent sembla le reconnaître et miaula une première fois avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Poe la réceptionna et la cajola tendrement. Contre lui, Millicent se mit à ronronner comme le moteur d'un vieux véhicule. Surprise, Clarissa se retourna vers lui et observa attentivement le petit animal.

« Armitage, tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais dire, » annonça t-elle après un court instant. « Mais il semble que ce chaton se soit imprégné de ton ami.

-Et ?

-Et peut-être que vous pourriez la ramener chez toi. Elle y sera vraiment bien, Poe a l'air de pouvoir s'occuper d'elle.

-Accepte, » intervint Poe. « S'il te plaît. »

Hux ferma les yeux en soupirant. Encore une fois, il se trouvait en situation où il n'avait aucun contrôle puisque l'ancien pilote le prenait toujours par les sentiments. S'il refusait, il s'attendait à entendre Poe l'accusait d'avoir amener une pauvre bête innocente à sa mort. Et même s'il n'était pas sûr que Cornélia apprécie une boule de poils dans son appartement impeccable, elle sera forcément de son côté. Et il deviendrait « le meurtrier de chaton sauvage » le plus cruel au monde.

« Okay, on le ramène à la maison, » accepta t-il.

Poe le remercia gaiement pendant qu'il mettait Millicent dans sa cage. Son amant paya les soins apportés au chaton puis ils sortirent du centre de soin. Ils se dirigèrent sans tarder vers leur véhicule. Poe déposa la cage de Millicent sur le grand siège arrière alors que Hux attachait soigneusement Alina dans son cosy. Le petit brun profita de temps que mettait l'officier pour regarder les environs. Son regard s'arrêta un moment sur la silhouette d'une femme, légèrement cachée derrière un lampadaire. Le cœur de l'ancien résistant rata un battement. Était-ce… ? Non, c'était impossible…

« Poe ? », appela Hux à côté de lui, le faisant sursauter.

« -Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je te demander si ça allait. Tu es devenu pâle tout à coup.

-Ouais, ça va, » répondit le petit brun en tentant de revoir la silhouette. « J'ai cru… reconnaître quelqu'un mais ça doit juste être à cause d'une ressemblance fortuite…

-Sûrement, allez on rentre. »


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou,_

 _merci pour vos reviews !_

 _ **Anna Taure :** Je suis malheureusement entrain de placer mon dernier acte pour cette fanfiction. On verra bien ce qu'il va se passer par la suite !_

 _Et du coup, pas de trouple pour toi ? Un bon darkgingerpilot ?_

 _ **Christine :** oui, le viander U_U du verbe viander : je viande, tu viandes, il viande…. La vilaine bestiole sera baptisée durant ce chapitre, ne t'inquiètes pas !_

 _Je pense pas que Bébé devra être délogé de force ^^ justement, je suis au repos complet vu que la « porte » s'ouvre un peu trop facilement. Je dois encore tenir deux semaines pour qu'il soit assez « mature » pour sortir tout seul et pas finir en néonat_

 _Bon, j'ai peut-être un début d'idées de fanfiction. Et les voici :_

 _Titre : Amnesia_

 _Résumé : Alors que la Résistance se terre dans l'ombre et agit dans une véritable guérilla contre le Premier-Ordre. Lors d'une escarmouche, ils mettent la main sur un corps inconscient, une coquille vide. Pourtant, pour l'un d'eux, l'ennemi d'hier devient bien plus important qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé._

 _Pairing : Gingerpilot_

 _Titre : Captif_

 _Résumé : La Résistance mène une véritable guérilla contre le Premier-Ordre, encore plus puissant chaque jours. Lors d'une attaque, le commandant Poe Dameron est trahit par un être que personne n'aurait imaginer soupçonner. Capturé par le Premier-Ordre, sa vie change entre les mains des deux hommes les plus puissants de la galaxie._

 _Pairing : Darkgingerpilot - MPREG  
_

 _Titre : -_

 _Résumé : Voilà des mois que Kylo Ren tente de reprendre sa vie en main après avoir détruit le Premier-Ordre de l'intérieur. Mais son passé resurgit une nuit et le met face à ses nombreuses responsabilités de fils, de jedi gris et d'amant. Il doit cacher la vérité et les fantômes de son passé. _

_Pairing : Darkgingerpilot - MPREG  
_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _chapitre suivant ce weekend !_

 _Des bisous_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 19**_

Le lendemain matin, Poe se réveilla seul dans le grand lit en baldaquin. Il s'étira longuement et grimaça en sentant une petite tension dans le bas de son dos. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été de main morte durant la nuit. Hux l'avait même attaché à deux des poteaux du lit pour mieux abuser de son pauvre petit corps. Poe sourit à cette idée. Même si le général ne répondait toujours pas à ses « je t'aime », il devenait de plus en plus prévenant et tendre avec lui. Poe avait plus ou moins comprit que l'officier l'aimait, à sa manière.

Poe prit une bonne douche puis descendit dans la cuisine. Hux lui avait mit la table et préparé une nouvelle fois le petit déjeuner. Il mangea rapidement avant de se rendre compte que Millicent ne miaulait pas dans sa cage. Il jura doucement et se mit à la recherche du petit animal dans tout le rez de chaussé. Après un long moment de recherche et d'appel, Poe comprit que le félin n'était pas à l'intérieur de la maison. Légèrement inquiet, il sortit et aperçut son amant sur le dos puissant d'Étoile, sa petite fille près de l'enclos, surveillée de près par BB8. L'ancien pilote se dirigea alors vers eux. Étoile trottait calmement dans l'enclos. Hux se tenait droit sur elle, les mains posées sur la base de son encolure. Il était beau et fier. Lorsqu'il vit Poe, Hux fit ralentir sa monture et la dirigea vers son amant.

« Bien dormit ?

-Comme un bébé, merci pour le petit déjeuner. Tu as pas vu Millicent ? Elle est pas à l'intérieur.

-Elle était encore à l'intérieur quand on est sorti. Regarde dans la grange : j'ai nourrit le mâle, ça a pu faire sortir des souries.

-D'accord, je reviens. »

Poe gratifia Étoile d'une caresse sur le museau avant de partir vers la grange. Il y entra avec précaution, se souvenant de la présence du grand mâle noir dans un boxe. Ce dernier était assez calme, mangeant tranquillement son foin. Il réagit à peine lorsque Poe appela doucement Millicent. Après plusieurs tentatives, il finit par entendre un petit miaulement. L'ancien résistant se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit et constata que le petit félin se trouvait dans le boxe de mâle. Il paniqua alors jusqu'à se rendre compte que le grand mâle ignorait totalement le chaton, qui jouait avec les crins de sa queue.

« Milli, viens par là. Allez, Milli, » tenta Poe en ouvrant délicatement la porte du boxe.

Mais le chaton l'ignora et gambada entre les puissantes et lourdes pattes de l'équidé. Poe se figea en l'observant aller jusqu'aux pattes antérieures. Là, l'Einhorn baissa la tête pour renifler le petit chat. Millicent sembla agripper à sa tête puissante qu'il releva lentement. Poe les regarda faire, l'équidé ne semblait pas agressif envers le chaton. Poe prit alors son courage à deux mains et entra dans le boxe. Silencieusement, il tendit la main vers le museau du Einhorn tout en s'avançant lentement.

« Salut vous deux. On dirait qu'on s'entend bien, hein ? »

Poe prit une voix douce et calme. Le puissant étalon le regarder de ses yeux noirs mais ne montrait aucun signe d'hostilité.

« Ta copine se dégourdit les pattes avec Armitage. Ça te plairait pas de sortir un peu ? »

La main de Poe arriva près de son pelage noir. Il se permit alors de l'effleurer doucement.

« Tu es vraiment sublime. »

Millicent glissa alors sur son encolure avant d'atterrir dans les bras de Poe.

« Millicent, si Armi t'aurait vu : il aurait crier au drame. Mais on dirait que tu t'es fait un ami… et tu sais comment il s'appelle ? » questionna Poe en se reculant vers la sortie du boxe.

Il sortit avec le chaton dans ses bras et referma soigneusement la porte. C'est à ce moment là que le mâle marcha vers la porte et passa sa tête par dessus les barreaux du boxe. Il souffla avant de hennir. Poe tendit une nouvelle fois la main et se permit de lui caresser le front.

« Finalement, tu n'es pas si méchant que ça… Black… Black One, ça pourrait bien t'aller : c'est comme ça que j'avais nommé mon vaisseau. Le meilleur X-Wing de tout les temps, le plus rapide... »

Poe lui gratta une nouvelle fois le front avant de le laisser. En sortant, il croisa Hux qui descendait de la femelle. Poe lui expliqua alors où il avait retrouvé le chaton. Surpris, le général l'écouta attentivement et lui fit répéter lorsqu'il lui dit qu'il avait caressé le grand mâle. Poe lui assura alors que ce dernier n'avait pas eu le comportement agressif de la veille.

« Poe, je sais que je peux pas t'empêcher de t'attacher à lui mais fait attention. Tu ne le connais pas.

-Et toi, tu le connais ? Marc m'a dit que personne ne s'en était vraiment occupé.

-Il est agressif envers les membres de sa famille et il m'a déjà mit à terre.

-Tu ne lui as même pas donné de nom, » argumenta Poe.

« Poe, écoute… ce Einhorn devait être à Kylo. C'était un magnifique cadeau que je voulais lui faire mais tu sais comment ça a finit. Je n'ai jamais eu le cœur à le dresser comme Etoile, Marc a tenté et voilà ce que ça a donné.

-Et si tu me laissais m'en occuper ? » tenta Poe. « Je pourrais en prendre soin et le mettre en confiance. Tu pourrais m'apprendre.

-Si tu insistes, » concéda Hux. « Mais s'il te blesse, je m'en débarrasserais. »

Poe acquiesça. Le marché que lui proposait son amant lui convenait, il était sûr qu'avec de la patience et de la douceur, l'animal se laisserait apprivoiser. Hux finit de remettre Étoile dans son boxe, celui en face de Black One. Les deux amants retournèrent ensuite vers l'enclos pour récupérer Alina. Poe la prit dans ses bras et alla avec elle dans le salon pour y jouer tandis que son père aller prendre une douche.

Après le déjeuner, Hux permit à Poe de se rendre à nouveau en ville. Il fallait une litière et des jouets pour occuper Millicent. L'ancien résistant prit donc le véhicule et se rendit au centre ville comme la veille. Il gara le speeder près du centre de soin et décida de se rendre à pied dans la rue commerçante. En demandant son chemin à un couple de personnes âgées, il trouva rapidement l'animalerie. Avant de le laisser partir, le général lui avait glisser une lourde bourse de crédits et lui avait demandé de ne pas faire attention au montant de ses emplettes. D'abord gêné, Poe avait vite craqué dans les rayons pour tout un tas d'articles. Il voulait le mieux pour le petit chat sauvage et surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'il s'ennuie et se mette à tout détruire chez eux.

« C'est que votre chat va être bien gâtée avec tout ça, » s'était exclamée la gérante, une petite femme ronde au doux sourire. Poe avait haussé les épaules tout en glissant les articles dans le sac en carton qu'elle lui avait tendu. Après avoir salué la vendeuse, il était sortit de la boutique. Mais il s'arrêta avant de tourner à l'angle. Il était passé devant une femme appuyée contre le mur qui l'avait halé. En se tournant vers elle, il resserra son étreinte sur le sac contre lui.

« Salut beau brun, ça faisait longtemps.

-Jessika ? » fit Poe, surpris de revoir une de ses anciennes amies pilotes. « Qu'est-ce que…

-J'ai survécu, ouais. Et je suis pas la seule. » Jessika Pava se décolla du mur et lui prit le bras. « J'ai vu hier que tu étais plutôt bien accompagné. Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver à la solde de Hux ?

-C'est une longue histoire, disons qu'il m'a sauvé la vie.

-C'est bon pour nous que tu es dans son cercle d'intimes, » annonça discrètement la femme.

« -Que veux-tu dire ? c'est qui ça « nous » ?

-La résistance, voyons. On est plus très nombreux mais on agit dans l'ombre.

-Attends, » souffla Poe en s'arrêtant net. « Je t'arrête de suite : On a perdu, Jess. Leia est morte, l'Empire domine tout. La seule chance que la galaxie a c'est que Rey ne se laisse pas aveugler et qu'elle réussisse à modérer Ren. Et surtout, je ne ferais rien contre Hux.

-Ils t'ont bien endommagé le cerveau dans ta prison ! Tu te battais pour la liberté. Tu en fais quoi de l'oppression de l'Empire sur les peuples ?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Jess. On est pile sur une planète qui adore l'Empire et qui s'enrichit grâce à lui.

-Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Que tu baises avec Hux ? » questionna la résistante outrée. Poe se dégagea de sa poigne et recula d'un pas. Il la fusilla du regard avant de lui répondre :

« Je te permet pas de parler ainsi de lui et de moi. Il m'a sauvé la vie, il est bon avec moi et il me rend peu à peu ma liberté. Armitage Hux a beau commandé l'armée impériale, il reste un homme, un père de famille. Et oui, il me fait l'amour, je dors dans ses bras chaque nuits. Tu ne le connais pas, Jess.

-Alors toi aussi, ils t'ont lavé le cerveau !

-Non, c'est toi qui n'a toujours pas compris. Oublie-moi, Jess et je ne dirais rien sur ta présence ici. »

Poe lui lança un dernier regard dur avant de se diriger rapidement vers son véhicule. Il jeta son sac d'achats sur le siège passager et grimpa dans le speeder. Sans un regard en arrière, il démarra et partit en direction de la propriété de Hux. Mais après être sorti de la ville, le véhicule changea brutalement de direction et percuta violemment un arbre. Sonné, Poe mit plusieurs minutes à sortir du véhicule. Il saignait au niveau du front et avait la tête qui tournait. Un second véhicule s'arrêta près de lui et les deux hommes de la veille s'approchèrent :

« Tiens, la pute de Hux aurait-elle un problème ?

-On pourrait faire un peu plus connaissance avec elle, non ? »

Poe jura alors qu'il se sentait obligé de reculer. Il heurta son speeder avant de leur demander de reculer et de le laisser tranquille. Mais les deux hommes ne l'écoutèrent pas et continuèrent d'avancer. Pris au piège et blessé, Poe ne vit pas le premier coup venir. Les deux hommes le passèrent facilement à tabac. À terre, l'ancien résistant ferma les yeux et tenta de se protéger tant bien que mal alors que des anciens souvenirs de sa vie en prison remontaient. Deux mains puissantes le soulevèrent et le plaquèrent face contre l'arrière de son speeder.

Il eut alors un bruit ressemblant à un grondement de tonnerre puis un choc et un juron. Poe réussit alors à se redresser. Lorsqu'il se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait, il eut la surprise de voir Black One en liberté. Ses nombreux sabots frappaient le sol avec force. Entre ses pattes, le corps flasque d'un des deux hommes. L'animal hennit, furieux puis rua vers l'autre agresseur. Celui-ci tenta de se protéger en montant dans son véhicule. Mais l'étalon sembla comprendre son intention et donna un violent coup près du moteur, rendant le véhicule inutilisable. L'homme prit alors la poudre d'escampette mais Black One ne le suivit pas. Au contraire, il le laissa fuir, grattant de ses sabots le sol terreux.

Poe soupira en se tenant les côtés, ils l'avaient bien amoché. L'imposant animal s'avança vers lui et tendit le museau. L'ancien pilote lui caressa la joue et le remercia avec douceur. Puis, il récupéra ses achats et se mit à marcher lentement aux côtés de Black One. Malgré ses grandes pattes, l'animal le suivait doucement et le laisser s'appuyer sur son épaule antérieure. Après de longues minutes de marches, qui lui sembla interminable, Poe entendit plusieurs hennissements et des bruits de sabots. Marc jaillit de derrière un arbre, nichait sur un Einhorn beige, suivit de près par Armitage, sur Étoile.

« Poe ?! Le mâle s'est enfuit ! Que fais-tu avec lui ?

-Tu vas pas me croire… les deux hommes d'hier… ils m'ont attaqué…

-Quoi ?

-Black One en a piétine un, l'autre a fuit, » annonça Poe alors que son amant descendait de selle pour venir le soutenir. Les deux amis d'enfance échangèrent un regard puis Marc donna un coup de talon à sa femelle. Il fila alors vers le lieu de l'accident.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Poe ?

-Je sais pas ce qu'ils m'auraient fait s'il n'était pas intervenu…

-Ce n'est rien, trésor... » chuchota Hux avant de lui embrasser la tempe. « Je vais t'aider à monter sur Etoile, tu auras moins mal sur son dos. »

Poe hocha la tête, bien trop ému que son amant ai finit par lui trouver un surnom « amoureux ». Appuyé contre Hux, il avança jusqu'à Étoile. Obéissant aux ordres de son maître, elle s'inclina en avant puis se coucha au sol. Poe passa difficilement une jambe au-dessus de son dos puis agrippa à ses longs crins. Il grimaça lorsque la femelle se remit sur ses pattes. Hux défit ses rênes et se tourna pour faire face au mâle. Mais Poe l'interpella :

« Laisse-le : je crois qu'il va nous suivre.

-Okay, on rentre alors. Je vais te faire couler un bon bain.

-Et Marc ? » demanda Poe alors qu'Étoile prenait le chemin du retour.

« C'est un grand garçon, il sait quoi faire : constater les dégâts, contacter les autorités. Il rentrera quand ça sera fait, sa fille est à la maison pour s'occuper d'Alina. »

Poe acquiesça avant de se pencher en avant et de se coucher sur la puissante encolure de la jument. Comme il l'avait dit, une fois rentrés, Hux lui prépara un bon bain et l'aida à s'y glisser. Une fois lavé, sec et soigné, il coucha Poe pour qu'il se repose. De l'étage, l'ancien pilote entendit son amant et plusieurs hommes, dont Marc discuter. Des brides de conversations qu'il pouvait entendre, l'un d'eux était un policier venu entendre sa déposition. Mais il se contenta des paroles de Hux avant de leur souhaiter une bonne fin de journée. Peu de temps après, Marc partit à son tour avec sa fille. Hux monta ensuite dans la chambre, Alina contre lui. Sans un mot, il posa la petite contre Poe puis se coucha à leur côté.

« Comment tu te sens ?

-Ça ira mieux demain.

-L'un des deux est mort. Le policier a retenu la légitime défense pour l'agressivité de… Black One. Il ne risque pas l'euthanasie. L'autre est en fuite mais il n'ira pas très loin.

-Je t'avais dit que Black One était une bonne bête.

-Je crois qu'il attendait juste le bon maître.

-Comment tu expliques qu'il ait fuit et m'a sauvé ? » demanda Poe. Hux resta silencieux un moment avant de lui répondre :

« Certains disent que parfois, ces animaux sont… sensibles à la Force. C'est Gideon qui m'a aidé à acheter Black One, il m'avait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial avec lui.

-Alors il a sentit que quelque chose se passait. » conclu Poe, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Hux l'embrassa doucement et le cajola tendrement. Poe ne tarda pas à s'endormir, épuisé par sa journée.


	20. Chapter 20

_Coucou,_

 _merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Désolée du retard, le dernier mois commence et je commence à avoir un emploi du temps assez chargé. Heureusement que je suis sensé me reposer XD_

 _ **Anna Taure :** Bon bah on va rester dans du gingerpilot alors… et oui, Jess va foutre la merde… mais j'en dis rien de plus U_U_

 _ **Christine :** c'est cool que tu valides le nom de Black One, je pensais faire en sorte que Poe reprenne peu à peu des références à son ancienne vie. Certes il s'est fait à sa vie avec Hux mais il en reste pas moins un peu nostalgique._

 _ **D** **ragonDoubt :** merci beaucoup de ta review, n'hésite pas à en laisser d'autres pour me donner ton impression à chaque chapitre. J'avoue que parfois lire les reviews me conforte dans mes idées pour les chapitres suivants et même me donne des idées à intégrer ! Bon bah ça sera du Gingerpilot si vous commencez toutes à vous liguer contre Kylo XD enfin, si j'ai encore le temps dans quelques semaines lorsque mon monstre sera là..._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _chapitre suivant mercredi_

 _Des bisous_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre 20**_

Poe resta toute une journée au lit. Il avait mal aux côtes mais surtout, il se sentait très fatigué. En fin de matinée, Hux ne le voyant pas bouger de sous les draps fit appel au vieux médecin de la région. L'homme était venu et avait ausculté l'ancien résistant. Poe n'avait rien de grave mais avait surtout besoin de repos et de calme. Il lui prescrit des anti-douleurs et de légers somnifères. Rassuré de l'état de son amant, Hux installa le berceau d'Alina dans leur chambre et resta aux côtés de Poe toute la journée, ne s'éloignant que pour leur préparer à manger et s'occuper des animaux.

Le lendemain, Poe se sentit mieux et sortit enfin de la chambre. Le matin, Hux et lui allèrent dans la grange et sortirent les deux Einhorns dans l'enclos. Black One se montra assez calme alors qu'Étoile se montra plus nerveuse en sa présence. Mais après plusieurs minutes, elle se détendit et permit à son maître de montrer à l'ancien résistant comment s'occuper d'un tel animal : le brosser, soigner ses sabots et lui mettre son équipement. Puis il l'aida à grimper sur son dos et s'installer confortablement sur la selle. Poe sentit alors tous les muscles de Black One se tendre entre ses jambes. Il lui caressa l'encolure pour le calmer pendant que Hux montait à son tour sur Étoile. Il la guida jusqu'à Black One et montra à Poe comment ordonner le pas. Le grand mâle obéit docilement tandis que l'officier expliquait qu'il suffisait avec les Einhorn d'agir avec eux avec l'idée du « confort-inconfort » : à l'aide de ses jambes et des rênes, Poe devait contrôler sa monture en faisant attention à le mettre dans une situation d'inconfort pour le faire ralentir ou tourner et dans une situation de confort et d'aise pour le faire accélérer.

Poe comprit assez vite les bases, toujours seconder par Hux qui utilisait Étoile pour mieux gérer la fougue du mâle. Après une petite heure de travail, le général jugea que Poe avait fait du bon travail et qu'ils devaient s'arrêter sur une note positive : avec Black One, il savait aller à droite et à gauche et monter au trot. L'animal au pelage sombre était plein de fougue et d'énergie. Et alors que Hux préféra rentrer sa femelle dans le bâtiment, il jugea bon de laisser le mâle se dégourdir les jambes dans l'enclos. Dès que Poe le déséquipa, Black One fit un petit tour de galop avant de se rouler dans le sol terreux. Il l'observa faire un moment puis retourna à l'intérieur du chalet avec son amant.

En préparant le déjeuner, ils reçurent un appel du poste de police. L'agent leur demanda des nouvelles de Poe puis s'il se sentait capable de venir pour signer sa plainte et d'identifier ses agresseurs. Hux exprima son mécontentement mais Poe accepta, il voulait clore cette mésaventure le plus vite possible. Il eut pourtant un haut de cœur lorsqu'ils repassèrent par l'endroit où il avait eu l'accident. Marc, qui avait eu la gentillesse de les conduire, le remarqua et accéléra pour s'en éloigner rapidement.

Arrivés au poste, les agents guidèrent Poe dans un bureau pour avoir sa propre déposition et lui montrer les holoportraits des hommes correspondants à la déposition faire par Hux. Il désigna avec dégoût les deux hommes qui les avaient importunés dans le petit café du village et qui l'avaient ensuite agressé dans la forêt. L'agent présent avec lui le rassura sur la suite de l'affaire : Hux était ici très important, assez pour que celui qui avait survécu soit mis derrière les barreaux pour un long moment. Poe le remercia de sa gentillesse et du temps prit pour lui. L'agent sourit faiblement avant de lui répondre :

« Vous savez ici les Hux sont respectés depuis des générations, bien avant même l'Empire de Sidious. Et puis, on sait tous que s'attaquer à lui, c'est s'en prendre aussi à l'Empereur. Hux a le bras bien long et personne ne souhaite le mécontenté.

-Alors je remercierais aussi Ren lorsque j'aurais le malheur de le recroiser, » fit Poe en grimaçant.

« -Le général discute avec notre patron, je vous laisse patienter ici le temps qu'il ait finit. Bonne journée. »

Poe haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le banc que l'agent lui désigna, dans un coin tranquille du poste de police. Il ferma les yeux un moment, à en croire les éclats de voix derrière la porte du bureau du chef du bâtiment, il en aurait pour un moment. C'est l'odeur forte d'une boisson chaude qui le ramena à la réalité. En ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, il fut surpris de revoir Jessika Pava, assise à côté de lui, deux tasses fumantes à la main. Suspicieux, il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici :

« Je suis venue voir comment allait mon ami. J'ai appris ce qu'il c'était passé, » dit-elle en lui tendant une des tasses.

« -Une mésaventure de plus à ma longue liste, rien de bien grave.

-Ça ne se serait jamais produit si Hux ne te baladait pas comme son petit animal de compagnie.

-Tu ne sais rien de lui.

-Peut-être. Tu pourrais me parler de lui. Cela aiderait la cause.

-Je t'interdis d'agir contre lui, Jess. Tu comprends pas que je lui dois beaucoup.

-En te donnant à lui, tu oublies qui tu es vraiment. Tu as lutté toute ta vie pour la liberté et la justice. Elle est belle ta liberté, on dirait une pute.

-Je l'aime, Jess, » affirma Poe.

« Oui, comme tu m'as aimé autrefois. Tu sais que je pourrais t'aider à t'enfuir, à redevenir le commandant de la résistance que tu étais. Ça ne te manque pas ?

-Parfois si mais je suis devenu réaliste : on ne peut plus rien faire.

-Non, tu es devenu défaitiste. On va continuer à veiller sur toi, Poe. Si tu changes d'avis, tu n'auras qu'à laisser une petite bougie allumée sur le bord d'une de tes fenêtres. »

Elle se leva sans un mot de plus et disparut au détour d'un couloir alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin. Hux marcha directement vers lui alors qu'il se levait, abandonnant la tasse qu'il avait à peine entamé. À voir la tête que tirait Marc et Armitage, l'officier de police avait du recevoir un savon impérial de la part du roux. Ils sortirent sans un mot du bâtiment et allèrent jusqu'au vieux speeder de Marc.

« Clarissa a proposé que vous dîniez à la maison ce soir. Je crois qu'elle adore pomponner.

-En même temps, tu lui as fait quatre petits monstres. Elle a du s'habituer, » supposa Hux en prenant la main de Poe. « J'espère au moins qu'elle nous rendra Alina.

-C'est bien que toi et Poe, vous vous occupiez de la petite. On dirait un vrai petit couple d'amoureux.

-Poe fait parti de la famille depuis un moment déjà, » annonça l'officier avant d'embrasser la tempe du petit brun.

Poe sourit tendrement et se blottit contre lui. Jessika avait tord de croire qu'il était malheureux ou qu'un vulgaire esclave. Non, il était heureux grâce au rouquin, il avait trouvé sa place dans cette nouvelle galaxie.

La maison de Marc et de sa famille était bien plus petite et modeste que celle d'Armitage mais il se sentit bien tout de suite. Clarissa et sa fille jouaient avec la petite Alina alors que les deux grands travaillaient dans un modeste potager devant la maison. Tous les accueillirent chaleureusement autour d'une boisson fraîche au léger goût acidulé. Hux prit des nouvelles de leur aînée. Sa scolarité se passait très bien, au point qu'elle était major de sa promotion, une fierté pour les deux parents.

« On ne te remerciera jamais assez pour ce que tu fais pour nos enfants, Armi.

-Hortense et Marcus ont été des parents pour moi, vos monstres sont comme des neveux. Il faut bien que je dépenses mon argent d'une bonne manière.

-Et comment vont tes deux Einhorns ? »questionna la vétérinaire. « Marc m'a dit que le mâle avait fait une escapade pour aider Poe.

-Oui. Il est possible que Gideon ait vu juste concernant un lien éventuel avec la Force. C'est véritablement le jour et la nuit depuis. Poe l'a baptisé Black One et nous l'avons travaillé ce matin.

-Black One ?

-C'était le nom de mon vaisseau, » expliqua Poe. « Le meilleur X-Wing de toute la galaxie.

-Ça ne te manques pas de voler ? Moi, j'aimerais bien apprendre, je suis bon en pilotage de speeder, » avoua l'un des adolescents. « J'ai même gagner quelques courses.

-Des clandestines, » précisa son père, d'un air réprobateur, ce qui fit rire Poe et Armitage.

« -Si, ça me manque parfois mais il est hors de question que je pilote pour l'armée impériale.

-A mon plus grand malheur, l'Empire gagnerait une légende du pilotage. Si tu as des notes respectables, je te ferais une lettre de recommandation. Tu aimerais étudier à la capitale ?

-Non, sur Naboo, à l'académie du palais.

-De l'ambition ? j'aime ça. »

Hux reçut le regard noir de Clarissa. Naboo était trop loin pour elle qui ne voyait déjà pas assez sa grande fille. Durant la discussion, Poe apprit que le palais de Theed avait été reconverti en palais Impérial dès le début du règne de Kylo Ren. Naboo était alors devenu le cœur névralgique de la galaxie. Poe n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur cette planète mais il n'en avait entendu que du bien lorsqu'il était dans la résistance. Hux le rassura toutefois en lui expliquant que peu de chose avait été modifié par son ancien compagnon. Kylo Ren n'avait pas oublié que sa grand-mère fut reine et sénatrice de Naboo. Il avait conservé les anciennes traditions naboo et la paix entre les différents peuples de la planètes. Le général lui proposa même de lui faire visiter la planète lorsqu'il reprendrait son poste au palais. Poe accepta, même si cela devait signifier vivre sous le même toit – gigantesque – que Ren.

De retour chez eux, ils mirent rapidement Alina au lit, elle s'était profondément endormi avant même d'être monté dans le speeder. Durant l'après-midi, Cornélia leur avait laissé un message. Le bal de charité annuel d'Arkanis avait lieu la semaine suivante. Elle voulait savoir s'ils souhaitaient s'y rendre ou rester à la campagne. Poe n'était jamais allé dans un bal mondain et ne savait pas s'il y avait vraiment sa place.

« Nous t'avons déjà expliqué que les familles riches s'y rendaient avec leurs domestiques. Hortense et Marcus y seront avec toi. Nous pourrions y présenter Alina et peut-être annoncer un heureux évènement.

-D'accord, ça me tente bien.

-Et je te promet que je ne laisserais personne se moquer de toi ou te faire du mal, » fit Hux avant de le faire tomber sur leur lit.

Poe gloussa en sentant ses mains courir sur ses côtés. Il fondait littéralement à chaque caresses et baisers de son amant. Qu'importe ce qu'on pensait de lui, il avait trouvé son bonheur auprès du général et de sa fille. Bien sûr, il ne serait jamais officiellement légal du roux mais il n'échangerait pour rien au monde sa place auprès de lui. Sentant sa légère absence, Hux se recula légèrement et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

« Je suis heureux, Armi. Si tu savais…

-Je ferais tout pour ton bien-être, trésor.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement.

-Poe, je ne pourrais peut-être jamais t'offrir tout ce dont tu mérites : une vie dans la lumière à mes côtés, une vraie vie de famille. Mais sache que…

-Que tu m'aimes à ta façon, mon beau général. »

Hux l'embrassa alors que Poe venait d'avouer à demi-mot qu'il avait comprit qu'il ne lui dirait jamais les trois mots qu'il espérait. L'officier était ainsi : il l'avait dit plus d'une fois de manière trop sincère avant de le regretter. Il n'était plus un romantique comme pouvait l'être Poe. Mais ce dernier s'en moquait et vivait pleinement chaque instant que le général lui offrait.


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou,_

 _hé oui, on est mardi mais vu que ce chapitre est un peu court, je le poste un peu plus tôt!_

 _merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Je pense que finalement vu l'avancement de l'histoire, il doit rester sûrement 3 ou 4 chapitres. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont._

 _J'ai une question concernant une rumeur sur le prochain Star Wars. Il est dit que Hux pourrait trahir le Premier-Ordre, à cause de sa rivalité avec Kylo Ren. Vous y croyez ?_

 _Autre question : dans un Gingerpilot, vous préférez un Poe « soumis », captif, etc. ou le contraire : que se soit Hux qui soit en infériorité ?_

 _ **Anna Taure :** Oui, Poe est surveillé mais plus pour très longtemps… Rey est bien trop surveillée et amoureuse de Kylo pour que la Résistance s'approche d'elle._

 _ **Christine :** Oui, bah moi je dis pomponner XD des ennuis ? Quels ennuis ?_

 _Oui, Bébé bouge énormément (je dois même voir un médecin pour que Bébé se remette tête en bas jeudi… )mais après, je sais pas ce que ça donnera une fois à l'air libre : ça se trouve, ça sera une larve…._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _chapitre suivant ce weekend_

 _Des bisous_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **2**_ _ **1**_

Ils restèrent encore deux jours au chalet, à profiter de leurs Einhorns, du lac, de la forêt et du jacuzzi. Ils avaient choisit de rester dans une sorte de bulle avant de repartir pour la grande ville. Tout deux avaient encore besoin de se reposer et de penser à autre chose que le tumulte incessant de la capitale. A demi mot, Hux avait avoué à Poe qu'il craignait le moment où son épouse lui annoncerait son éventuelle grossesse. Il avait bien comprit qu'il avait merdé sur tout la ligne avec Alina : il n'avait pas parlé avec Cornélia pour échanger la joie de la nouvelle, il ne lui avait jamais demandé comment la grossesse c'était passée. Il avait même été incapable de dire au petit brun si Cornélia avait eu des nausées durant les premiers mots et à quelle heure Alina avait vu le jour.

« Tu te rattraperas avec le petit frère ou la petite sœur, » le rassura Poe. « Tu as comprit quelles étaient tes erreurs, tu ne les recommenceras pas.

-Et tu seras là pour m'aider.

-Peut-être qu'ils m'appelleront « papa Poe », » plaisanta l'ancien pilote.

« -C'est sûr qu'ils t'adoreront, tu joueras avec eux pendant que je travaillerais. Tu pourras aussi leur raconter comment c'était avant.

-Comment ça ? » demanda Poe, surpris.

« -Je suis né d'un père aussi impérialiste que l'empereur. J'ai grandit entre Arkanis et les régions inconnues. Toi, tu as un regard différent sur l'Histoire de la galaxie. Lorsqu'ils auront l'âge, tu auras assez de recul pour leur montrer les forces et les faiblesses de notre Empire, en le comparant à la République.

-Tu voudrais que je leur parle de la République et de la Résistance ?

-Je veux qu'ils aient les meilleurs connaissances possibles. Et ils sauront ainsi l'histoire de leurs deux papas. Tu leur parleras de Yavin IV et d'Organa, faisant ainsi d'Alina la future princesse rebelle de la galaxie ! » plaisanta à son tour Hux. Poe lui frappa doucement l'épaule pour qu'il cesse de se moquer :

« Crois-moi sur parole, si tu laisses un peu trop tes enfants avec moi, je t'assures qu'une fois adultes : ils feront la vie dure à Ren !

-Ça sera un peu tard mais ça pourrait lui faire du bien. Rey lui tire un peu trop doucement les oreilles. »

Poe acquiesça avant d'imaginer quelques instants ce que pourraient devenir les enfants de Hux. Au moins, ce dernier était réaliste sur leur éducation. Il voyait déjà Alina avec la grâce de sa mère, sa beauté mais surtout avec l'esprit vif de son père. Il l'imaginait surpasser un bon nombre d'êtres dans cette galaxie, être une tête pensante pour les futurs générations.

« Tu penses qu'on aurait le temps de refaire quelques emplettes en ville ? » demanda Poe après un moment.

« -Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu as pensé à quoi ?

-A quelques souvenirs pour Cornélia, Hortense et Marcus.

-Parfait, je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis.

-Et pour Étoile et Black One ? Tu as prévu quelque chose ? Tu penses que Black progressera ?

-Je vais les confier à nouveau à Marc, je pense que désormais Black One sera plus calme. Et nous reviendront souvent ici. Ce séjour m'a permis de comprendre aussi que j'ai besoin parfois de repos.

-Je suis bien heureux de l'entendre. Mais pourquoi tu ne ferais pas déménager tout le monde sur Naboo, là où tu travailles ? Tu pourrais rentrer tous les soirs, voir tes enfants grandir, prendre soin de toute ta famille. Et je suis sûr que sur Naboo, il y a moyen de trouver une grande maison avec de grands enclos pour tes Einhorns. Comme ça, tu pourras également prendre un jour ou deux de repos par semaine sans être trop loin du palais, si besoin.

-Poe Dameron, je pense te présenter à mon assistant : vous feriez un duo de choc tout les deux.

-Ah non, je le laisse gérer tes affaires professionnels. Moi, je gère uniquement ta vie privée.

-D'accord, je te laisse être mon ange gardien, » céda Hux avant de l'embrasser doucement. Poe se laissa faire puis se blottit contre sa poitrine. Hux lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et le serra contre lui.

« -Je suis vraiment heureux avec toi, Armi.

-J'aurais sûrement mieux fait d'augmenter la prime pour ta capture à l'époque. Cinq cent milles crédits, ce n'était pas assez…

-Que cinq cent milles ?

-Si j'avais su, je l'aurais au moins doublé ! j'aurais pu profiter de toi, dans une cellule du Finalizer…

-Euh, non moi ça va, j'aurais passé mon tour. Je me souviens de ces cellules et de Ren.

-Kylo a toujours été trop brusque... » souffla Hux, contre sa tempe.

Poe acquiesça, se souvenant très bien de l'intrusion douloureuse dans son esprit. L'ancien compagnon du général avait eu, à l'époque, la délicatesse d'un rancor pour lui soutirer des informations capitales. Poe avait finit par s'évanouir à cause de la douleur. Secouant légèrement la tête pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir, l'ancien pilote se redressa légèrement et fit glisser sa main sur le torse de son amant avant de la faire descendre lentement vers son bas ventre. Hux le laissa faire, se calant plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé. La main de Poe passa facilement sous le tissu de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Le général frissonna discrètement lorsque ses doigts survolèrent doucement ses poils pubiens. Poe allait attraper son sexe, qui commençait à gonfler lentement, lorsque des pleures d'enfants retentirent à l'étage. Hux grogna alors que Poe se redressait.

« Faites des gosses… » grommela t-il en se levant pour suivre son amant dans la chambre de la petite fille. Poe rit doucement.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Hux se dirigea immédiatement vers le berceau et prit son enfant contre lui. Il berça doucement Alina en lui demandant ce qu'elle avait. La petite fille attrapa fermement son col tout en continuant à pleurer. Inquiet, Poe s'approcha et lui caressa doucement la joue avant de vérifier sa température avec le dos de sa main.

« Elle est un peu chaude.

-Encore une dent qui pousse ?

-Peut-être, je reviens avec son soin. »

Poe se dirigea vers la table à langer où ils avaient rangé une petite trousse de soin et de médicaments. Il y prit le sirop contre la fièvre et la douleur et retourna auprès de son amant. Poe donna le médicament à la petite fille à l'aide d'une pipette alors que Hux continuait à tenter de la calmer.

Alina finit par se calmer et ils sortirent du chalet dans l'après-midi pour se rendre en ville. Poe voulait trouver un beau bijoux pour Cornélia mais aussi des souvenirs plus rustiques pour le vieux couple de serviteurs. Hux le laissa choisir les magasins, après qu'il ait sélectionné avec soins chaque vitrine. Ils commencèrent par la boutique de joaillerie. Avec l'aide de Hux, il choisit un ensemble collier et boucles d'oreilles, argenté et serti de pierres bleues. Selon l'officier, les couleurs iraient parfaitement avec la longue chevelure blonde de son épouse. Les bijoux étaient finement travaillés.

« Ils iront très bien avec sa robe préférée, » confia Hux en sortant de la boutique.

Poe sourit, ravi d'avoir fait le bon choix. Ils entrèrent ensuite dans un magasin de produits locaux. Là, Poe décida de faire une véritable razzia sur les produits far du magasin. Hortense adorait cuisiner pour toute la famille, lui ramener tous ces produits ne pourraient que lui faire plaisir et ravir tout le monde autour de la table. Hux guida ensuite Poe en périphérie du centre ville. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une pépinière. Selon le roux, Marcus adorait jardiner et avait des jardinières dans leur chambre. Ayant la main verte, le vieux domestique offrait de temps en temps ses jeunes pousses à d'autres domestiques. Ainsi, les Hux devenaient aussi célèbres pour les petites boutures de verdure de Marcus que pour l'immense fortune d'Armitage.

Dans la boutique de la pépinière, Poe choisit de nombreuses graines alors que Hux était près d'une volière. Alina n'avait d'yeux que pour les animaux à l'intérieur. Une fois ses achats faits, il resta de longues minutes en retrait, à les observer s'émerveiller devant le grillage. Dans les bras de son père, la petite fille gigotait et riait aux éclats. Derrière lui, Poe entendit soudain quelqu'un se racler la gorge. Et avant même de se retourner, il devina qu'il s'agissait de Jessika. Il soupira en tournant la tête. Cachée par une haie végétale, elle lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Ce qu'il fit à contre cœur.

« A le voir comme ça, on dirait pas qu'il a fait détruire tout un système solaire.

-Armitage est un bon père, Jess. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Savoir si tu avais réfléchit à ma proposition.

-Non. Et ça sera pas nécessaire, nous rentrons à la capitale.

-Dans ta jolie tour d'ivoire…

-Parfaitement. Et tu sais quoi ? Je serais auprès de lui lors du bal caritatif de l'année, avec toute sa famille. Et je m'amuserais, je danserais et je mangerais tous les bons petits plats du buffet. Parce que j'ai accepté cette vie, parce que je les aime.

-Très bien, je vois que tu as fait ton choix. Quel gâchis, » soupira l'ancienne pilote avant de partir.

« -Poe, » appela Hux, un peu plus loin.

Le petit brun retourna vers le comptoir et l'y retrouva. Poe montra à son amant les différentes graines qu'il avait choisit pour Marcus. Hux valida ses choix et lui proposa de rentrer. Poe acquiesça : ils avaient tout ce qu'il leur fallait et il était fatigué par les interventions de Pava. Une fois de retour dans le chalet, ils s'autorisèrent un moment de détente dans le jacuzzi avec la petite Alina. l'enfant adorait l'eau et les remous du bain. Ils devaient partir pour la ville le lendemain, après que Marc et ses enfants soient venus récupérer les deux Einhorns. l'endroit allait leur manquer, c'était devenu leur bulle d'intimité.


	22. Chapter 22

_Coucou,_

 _merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Voici à nouveau un chapitre un peu court mais ça avance bien. Allez, encore deux chapitres et l'épilogue !_

 _ **Anna Taure :** je pensais faire ça, une histoire où les deux se retrouvent malgré eux à devoir se supporter, s'entraider et s'aime. Par exemple perdu sur une planète quasi déserte après un accident de pilotage. Il y aurait aussi comme idée de faire que Hux est capturé par la Résistance, rapprochement entre les deux (je me dis que Hux aurait pu fréquenter la même académie que Poe… sous une autre fausse identité par exemple?)_

 _Pour le bal, tu verras bien dans le chapitre 23 !_

 _ **Christine :** je ne vois toujours pas de quoi tu parles… franchement (la fille dans le déni complet)_

 _Bon bah au moins, Anna Taure et toi vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde niveau idées de fanfiction. Je vais peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose de sympa avec notre petit Hugs..._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _chapitre suivant assez rapidement vu qu'il est déjà écrit ! (dimanche)  
_

 _Des bisous_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **2**_ _ **2**_

Ils arrivèrent au grand duplex de Hux dans l'après-midi. Poe avait grommelé lorsqu'ils avaient traversé la première zone de pluie. Les nuages gris ne lui avaient pas du tout manqué. Sérieusement, les premiers habitants d'Arkanis devaient être cinglés pour avoir établi leur capitale dans le nord, sous cette pluie continue. Hux, quant à lui, s'était moqué de sa réaction. Il s'était depuis longtemps habitué au mauvais temps, le bruit de la pluie tombant sur les vitres étaient comme une berceuse pour lui.

Ce fut Hortense qui les accueillit dans le hall d'entrée de l'appartement. Elle les serra contre elle avant de récupérer Alina qu'elle porta jusqu'au tapis d'éveil installé dans le salon. Cornélia les rejoignit peu de temps après. Elle était rayonnante et dégageait presque quelque chose de royal en descendant lentement les escaliers en verre. Elle embrassa doucement son mari sur la joue puis enlaça Poe.

« Comme vous m'avez manqué tous les deux. Mais ! qu'elle est cette boule de poils ? » demanda t-elle, en découvrant la cage de Millicent.

« -Corné, voici Millicent. Un chaton que Poe a sauvé et adopté.

-Oh, elle est trop mignonne ! Et vous en avez d'autres des surprises comme ça ?

-Oui, Poe a insisté pour vous rapportez quelques souvenirs, » indiqua Hux en s'asseyant près d'elle alors que Poe posait les sacs de cadeaux sur la table basse.

« -C'est trois fois rien mais je pense que ça vous fera plaisir.

-Ce qui me fait déjà grand plaisir est de constaté que vous êtes tous les deux rayonnants. L'air de la campagne vous a fait le plus grand bien.

-Oui, et cela nous a bien rapproché aussi, » avoua Hux alors que le petit brun sortait le paquet pour Cornélia.

Il le lui donna en lui disant qu'il espérait que cela lui plaise et qu'elle le porterait pour le bal. Comprenant qu'il s'agissait de bijoux, les yeux de Cornélia pétillèrent pendant qu'elle ouvrait la boîte contenant le collier et les boucles d'oreilles. Elle caressa doucement le bijoux argenté avant de dire qu'il était vraiment splendide.

« Je pourrais le porter avec ma robe bleue…

-Ta préférée ? Armitage en a parlé dans la boutique.

-Tu verras, Poe : même notre impératrice n'a pas une aussi belle robe que celle-là.

-Rey n'a pas le même charme que toi, aussi, » intervint Hux, amusé par la réplique de son épouse.

« Je crois bien que mon père aurait aimé me marier à Kylo Ren… dommage qu'elle soit sortie de son épave !

-Par l'empire, j'aurais tant aimé le voir te supporter ! » plaisanta Hux, ce qui lui valut un petite tape sur le genoux de son épouse.

Poe sourit, imaginant Ren face à Cornélia : lui faisant continuellement ses petites remarques. Il offrit ensuite leurs cadeaux à Hortense et Marcus. Il reçut une longue embrassade de la part de la femme et une claque amicale sur l'épaule de son époux. Les deux serviteurs demandèrent ensuite des nouvelles de leur fils. Hux et Poe leur répondirent en expliquant que Marc et son épouse étaient en pleine forme, que les enfants allaient très bien et envisageaient des études supérieures. Ces nouvelles remplirent de fierté le vieux couple.

Cornélia, Hux et Poe discutèrent le reste de l'après-midi. Même si elle était une véritable citadine, Cornélia les écouta attentivement parler des deux Einhorns. Elle ne les avait jamais vu en chair et en os mais les trouvait très imposant et devait admettre qu'elle admirait les deux amants pour avoir le courage de monter sur leurs dos. Lorsqu'ils lui parlèrent de l'accident de Poe, elle fut inquiète et demanda plusieurs fois à l'ancien pilote s'il allait bien. Poe la rassura en lui racontant comment tout c'était fini. Elle pâlit en l'écoutant dire que l'un des deux agresseurs avait finit sous les nombreux sabots de Black One. Et puis, il fallut changer Alina. Ce fut Hux le plus rapide. Il la porta aux bras et monta en déclarant savoir comment faire depuis son séjour au chalet. Surpris, Cornélia sourit et attendit de le voir disparaître en haut de l'escalier avant de se tourner vers Poe :

« Qu'as-tu fait de mon mari ? Lui, changer une couche ?

-Armitage a bien changé, hein ?

-Et donc, ça y est : lui et toi, c'est officiel ?

-Il semblerait, oui.

-Je suis contente. Vous étiez deux bêtas à vous tourner autour…

-On a été un peu con. Mais la bonne nouvelle est que Armi a beaucoup réfléchit pendant nos petites vacances. Il t'en parlera mais peut-être qu'on pourrait aller vivre sur Naboo, plus près de son travail.

-Vraiment ? » questionna Cornélia, surprise.

Hux revint avec la petite Alina. Il était tout sourire. Selon lui, Poe et Cornélia devaient absolument voir quelque chose. Il posa la petite fille devant eux en position assise. C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à tenir la position, avec à peine le soutien d'un adulte. Émerveillée, Cornélia la prit contre elle et la couvrit d'une multitude de baisers. L'euphorie retomba et Cornélia demanda à son mari plus d'explications sur la dernière révélation de Poe.

« Oui, nous en avons discuté, Poe et moi. En déménageant à Theed, je pourrais vous voir chaque soir. Et, je pourrais lever le pied pour avoir un ou deux jours de repos par semaine. Ça te soulagerait si on accueillait un deuxième bébé ?

-Oui… Oui. C'est une très bonne idée. Mon père m'a déjà emmené sur Naboo, le cadre de vie est magnifique.

-Et toi, est-ce que tu sais si nos essais ont… aboutit ? » demanda Hux.

« Non pas encore. Je dois avoir mon cycle d'ici quelques jours. Nous verrons si ça a fonctionné ou si nous devons réitérer nos expériences.

-D'accord, » fit Hux, visiblement légèrement déçu.

Cornélia éclata alors de rire et lui pinça gaiement la joue, lui reprochant gentiment de préférer leur futur enfant que leurs parties de jambes en l'air. Poe rit aussi. Face à leur coalition, Hux ronchonna et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Cela amplifia encore plus les rires de son épouse et de son amant.

« Ah ! Franchement, vous deux ! Je vous retiens de vous moquer ! » s'exclama t-il, faussement vexé.

« Allez, Armi : penses juste un peu à mon plaisir. Une fois notre prochain bébé naît, mon lit sera un véritable désert… à moins que je prenne un amant ?

-Tu aurais quelqu'un en tête ? » demanda Hux, soudain plus sérieux.

« -Oui, un homme très intéressant, intelligent, courageux, » lui répondit son épouse, jetant un regard rapide vers Poe. « Je suis sûr que tu pourrais l'aimer aussi. Je crois que tu aimes les beaux bruns.

-Attends, je le connais ?

-Oui, très bien même.

-C'est qui ? » questionna le général, ne voyant pas le manège sous ses yeux.

« C'est moi ! » s'exclama Poe, hilare alors que Cornélia pouffait.

Hux fit alors une moue vexée et se leva. Il jugea leur plaisanterie pas du tout amusante avant d'annoncer qu'il allait baigner Alina. Cornélia et Poe continuèrent à rire dans le salon, à en avoir presque les larmes aux yeux. Après un moment, ils se calmèrent et reprirent leur sérieux. Poe essuya une petite larme de son œil droit en se redressant :

« Tu penses vraiment prendre un amant ?

-Oh, Poe… si je voulais un amant, j'en aurais prit un depuis longtemps. Armitage ne m'en aurait pas voulu. Mais au fond, je crois que je l'aime vraiment, à notre façon : on s'aime. Mon bonheur, c'est notre famille. Le sien, c'est toi désormais. Je le vois un peu plus aujourd'hui. Tu le rends heureux et serein.

-Merci. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais au chalet, » avoua Poe.

« -Et il mettra du temps mais il finira par te dire la même chose.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, je commence à devenir experte en Huxologie.

-Combien d'années d'études ?

-Oulà ! Beaucoup mais moins que pour devenir experte en Dameronologie, » s'amusa Cornélia. « Plus sérieusement, je vais voir les deux Hux de ma vie. »

Cornélia monta ensuite dans la chambre de sa fille. À l'intérieur, son mari finissait de sécher Alina. Cornélia s'approcha doucement et s'arrêta près d'eux. Elle aida Hux à l'habiller avant le diner.

« Je suis content que tu t'entends aussi bien avec Poe.

-Tu es le premier homme de ma vie, Poe sera le deuxième alors bon…

-Merci, Cornélia. Tu es la meilleure femme de toute la galaxie.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je saurais te le rappeler le reste de ta vie, mon cœur, » assura Cornélia alors qu'Hortense les appelait pour passer à table.

Hux souleva Alina et la cala contre sa hanche. Il passa devant son épouse et sortit de la chambre. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir menant à l'escalier, il entendit soudain un bruit sourd derrière lui. Surpris, il se retourna et se figea en voyant son épouse inconsciente sur le sol. Il jura avant de se précipiter vers elle. Toujours la petite fille dans les bras, il tenta de la réveiller avant de crier à l'aide. Poe fut le premier à arriver. Il l'aida à mieux l'allonger dans sa chambre avant de descendre appeler les secours tandis que Hux resta au chevet de son épouse. Cornélia reprit connaissance quelques minutes plus tard.

Allongée dans son lit, elle râla mais il suffit d'un simple regard noir de son époux pour qu'elle accepte de mauvaises grâces de rester ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin l'examine. L'équipe médicale arriva assez vite. Le médecin écouta attentivement Hux tandis que son infirmière faisait les premiers examens sur Cornélia. Puis le médecin s'enferma avec sa patiente et ne ressortit qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard. Inquiet, Hux faisait les cent pas devant la porte tandis que Poe tentait de le calmer et de le rassurer. Le médecin les autorisa à entrer. Cornélia s'était assise contre ses oreillers et écoutait les préconisations de l'infirmière.

« Alors, comment va mon épouse ? » demanda le général au médecin.

« -Votre femme va bien, elle doit juste se ménager un peu et manger un peu plus.

-C'est un malaise vagal ?

-On peut dire ça. Disons que désormais madame Hux va devoir manger pour deux, » annonça le médecin. Hux eut alors un léger mouvement de recul, surpris par la nouvelle.

Dans son lit, Cornélia lui sourit doucement en affirmant que c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Poe fut le premier à réagir et à s'avancer vers elle pour la féliciter. Le médecin les informa des dernières précautions à prendre et leur conseilla de prendre rapidement rendez-vous auprès d'un spécialiste pour mieux suivre la grossesse puis son équipe et lui prirent congé. Hux s'approcha alors à son tour du lit. Muet par la surprise et sa joie, il se pencha vers son épouse et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

« Un deuxième bébé… ça va en faire de l'animation sur Naboo.

-Je préviendrais Kylo de cette nouvelle et lui dirait pour notre projet de déménagement. Le capitaine Tanaka nous trouvera un beau panel de grandes maisons à Theed.

-Tu lui diras : six chambres minimum, salles de bain incluses, avec un grand jardin arboré…

-Ne t'en fais pas, il connaît tes goût, » intervint Hux en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. « Nous allons t'aider à descendre manger et annoncer la nouvelle à Hortense et Marcus.

-Ils seront si contents.

-Oui, surtout que chez les Hux, on est habitué à avoir des enfants uniques. »

Cornélia sourit avant de se laisser aider par les deux hommes. Elle aimait bien qu'ils prennent soin d'elle et sourit d'avantage en les imaginant se couper en quatre pour elle tout le long de sa grossesse. La nouvelle de cette dernière fut accueillit avec joie et enthousiasme par les deux vieux serviteurs. Le repas se passa dans une excellente ambiance. Puis en milieu de soirée, alors que Cornélia était partie lire dans sa chambre, Hux alla dans son bureau avec Poe pour envoyer un message à l'Empereur. L'ancien pilote ne savait pas trop s'il avait réellement sa place durant ce message mais il se plaça derrière son amant, assez près de lui pour que Ren comprenne qu'ils étaient ensembles et que rien ne changerait.

« Kylo, ici Armitage, » commença Hux. « J'ai plusieurs nouvelles à t'annoncer. La première est que Cornélia est à nouveau enceinte. Poe a eu également une idée charmante pendant notre séjour à la campagne : avec la famille qui s'agrandit, je vais avoir plus de responsabilité en tant que père de famille. Il a donc proposé à ce que tout le monde déménage à Theed. Je chargerais Tanaka de nous trouver un demeure respectable près du palais. Nous annoncerons l'heureuse nouvelle lors du bal de charité d'Arkanis. Longue vie à l'Empire, mon ami. »

Hux envoya ensuite l'enregistrement avant de se tourner vers Poe. Il lui sourit tendrement puis lui prit doucement la main pour le tirer jusqu'à lui. L'ancien pilote se laissa faire et se lova contre son torse.

« Et si nous fêtions notre futur petit Hux comme il se doit ?

-Tu as sûrement tout planifier dans ton esprit brillant…

-Exactement. Va donc dans la chambre, attends moi nu sur le lit : je reviens avec ma meilleur bouteille !

-Fais vite, » le pressa Poe avant de l'embrasser et de quitter rapidement le bureau.

Cette nuit là fut l'une des meilleures que Poe passa auprès de Hux. Enivrés par l'alcool et la joie de la nouvelle grossesse de Cornélia, ils ne trouvèrent le sommeil qu'au petit matin.


	23. chapter 23

_Coucou,_

 _merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Je tenais à vous dire que… je suis véritablement, sincèrement, malheureusement, profondément désolée pour ce chapitre..._

 _ **Anna Taure :** donc là, la suite ne va pas du tout te remonter le moral… je décline toute responsabilité !_

 _ **Christine :** Je ne sais pas si Kylo aura le temps finalement d'assimiler pleinement la nouvelle et d'en parler à Hux..._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _chapitre suivant dans pas longtemps (à moins que vous ayez trouvé mon adresse et tué)_

 _Des bisous_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **2**_ _ **3**_

Cornélia se reposa les deux jours suivant mais insista très fortement pour qu'ils aillent quand même au bal. Elle voulait s'amuser, retrouver ses amies et leur annoncer fièrement sa seconde grossesse. Hux avait eu beaucoup de mal à lutter contre elle, il voulait qu'elle se repose et qu'elle prenne soin d'elle et du bébé. Son malaise l'avait un peu marqué et il ne voulait pas réitérer l'expérience. Mais Cornélia avait finit par avoir le dernier mot en lui rappelant qu'il était vital pour elle de dépenser une jolie partie de leur fortune dans des œuvres caritatives. Poe avait rit aux éclats face à cet argument infaillible et les yeux aux ciel qu'avait fait Hux.

Le bal commençait à vingt heure. Cornélia se prépara toute l'après-midi : d'abord les soins de visage puis sa manucure, ensuite son maquillage et enfin sa coiffure. Et Hortense n'en était pas en reste car elle aussi prit tout son temps pour se pomponner et se faire belle. Dans le salon, les trois hommes de la maison ne savaient pas vraiment où se mettre. Eux n'auraient besoin que de quelques minutes pour prendre leurs douches, s'habiller et pour Hux, plaquer ses mèches rousses en arrière.

Pourtant, à quelques minutes du départ, ils eurent un contre temps. En effet, après sa douche, Poe avait remarqué l'air ronchon de la petite Alina. Elle avait un peu de fièvre et se toucher régulièrement l'oreille. Tout autour du bébé, les adultes s'affairaient pour savoir ce qu'elle avait. Après un moment, Hortense tenta de lui regarder l'oreille et crut deviner que la petite fille souffrait d'une légère otite. Dans son état, elle ne pouvait pas donc suivre ses parents à la soirée mondaine.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » questionna Hux en se mordant la lèvre. « Soit on annule tout soit quelqu'un devra rester avec elle.

-Je vais rester avec elle, » répondit Poe. « Cornélia tient énormément à ce bal et puis, au départ : c'est moi qui est désigné pour garder Alina.

-Mais tu vas rater une occasion de t'amuser, » intervint Hortense.

« -Ça va aller, ça ne me tuera pas. Et puis, j'avoue que je redoute un peu les regards sur nous si je viens. Je ne veux pas qu'on se moque ou qu'on parle mal de vous parce que je serais vu comme le mignon ou la pute d'Armitage.

-Argument fort louable, Poe. Qu'en pensez-vous, Armitage ?

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, Poe… Nous nous rattraperons plus tard ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je vais veiller Alina et attendre que vous rentrez pour tous vous coucher. »

Hux et Poe échangèrent un sourire complice avant de s'embrasser doucement. Les deux parents le remercièrent pour veiller sur leur fille, donnèrent un baiser à cette dernière puis se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée. Au dernière moment, Cornélia se retourna vers Poe et ajusta son châle sur ses épaules.

« Comment tu me trouves ?

-Tu es parfaite, » lui affirma sincèrement Poe.

Il comprenait son amant lorsque celui-ci lui avait dit que la robe bleue que portait Cornélia était sa préférée. Elle ressemblait non pas à une reine mais à une véritable déesse dans cette robe si finement travaillée qu'elle pouvait rivalisé avec une robe de mariée. Et ce bleu ! Il allait parfaitement bien avec le teint et la crinière blonde de Cornélia. Elle était Madame Hux, la femme la plus puissante de cette planète, la femme la plus belle entre toutes. Si Rey régnait sur la galaxie, Cornélia régnait largement sur Arkanis.

« Nous tâcherons de ne pas rentrer trop tard. Merci encore Poe.

-Amusez-vous bien et ramenez-moi un ou deux desserts !

-Promis. »

Cornélia l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rejoindre les autres près de l'ascenseur. Poe attendit que les portes ne se referment sur eux pour fermer à son tour la porte de l'appartement. Il retourna dans la chambre de la petite fille et l'installa confortablement dans son lit, avant d'aller chercher de quoi baisser sa fièvre et calmer la douleur. Après quoi, il s'assit sur le siège près du berceau et attrapa un des nombreux livres de contes.

La famille Hux arriva un quart d'heure plus tard devant le grand bâtiment où avait lieu le bal de charité. C'était l'un des plus vieil endroit de la ville, encore bâti de pierre et de bois. Véritable vestige du passé, il n'en restait pas moins le lieu emblématique de la ville. La salle de réception était déjà pleine de monde lorsque le couple Hux fit son entrée, annoncé par la voix puissante d'un droïde. Beaucoup de monde se retourna à leur passage, certains d'entre eux s'inclinèrent même devant eux. Tenant le bras de son époux, Cornélia souriait et faisait parfois quelques signes de la main à des personnes qu'elle connaissait. À ses côtés, le général gardait un visage de marbre.

Une table leur était spécialement réservée, dans un endroit plutôt calme de la salle mais relativement proche de la grande scène où une vente d'objets d'art devait avoir lieu pour financer l'organisation caritative mise à l'honneur durant cette soirée. Beaucoup d'hommes se pressèrent autour de Hux, certains lui rendant hommage pour « le travail extraordinaire » qu'il avait fait, d'autres pour tenter de rentrer dans les bonnes grâces de l'Empire. Près de Cornélia, un ballet plus discret de femmes s'organisa également. Beaucoup enviaient sa richesse et sa beauté, et de la même manière que les hommes autour de l'officier, certaines ne cachaient pas leur ambition de s'élever d'avantage dans la société.

Malgré cela, Hux et son épouse trouvèrent le repas délicieux. Cornélia ne manqua pas de le faire savoir aux serveurs et de demander discrètement qu'on mette de côté certains mets exquis pour leur serviteur restait chez eux, à garder leur merveilleuse petite fille malade. Après le fabuleux désert fruité, les enchères commencèrent. Hux observa les autres convives s'agiter et se battre pour accueillir tel ou tel œuvre. Il devait bien l'avouer : il n'y connaissait rien en art et là où beaucoup trouvé le travail effectué remarquable et magnifique, lui ne voyait qu'une chose difforme qui lui piquait les yeux. Pourtant, son attention fut soudain attiré par une sculpture faite dans une sorte de pierre verte. C'était un X-Wing de taille moyenne. Les enchères grimpèrent très vite. L'objet était taillé dans une roche rare et précieuse.

« Vingt milles !

-Trente milles ! » surenchérit quelqu'un au fond de la salle. Cinq minutes plus tard, les enchères étaient montées à cinquante milles crédits. Le commissaire priseur joua avec son marteau :

« J'ai ici cinquante milles pour ce magnifique X-Wing. Une fois ? Deux fois ?

-Cent milles, » tonna alors la voix de Hux.

« -Eh bien, général ! Le général Hux en offre le double ! Qui m'en donne cent dix milles ? »

Un homme se leva pour surenchérir mais un regard assassin de l'officier le fit taire sur le champ. Les convives applaudirent alors que le commissaire priseur adjugeait la sculpture au général. Cornélia se pencha alors vers lui et lui affirma que Poe allait être surpris par un tel cadeau. Hux se permit de sourire pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Si tu permets, je vais sortir un peu : prendre des nouvelles d'Alina et le prévenir qu'il va avoir une petite surprise.

-Vas-y, je t'en prie. Mais essaye de ne pas rater l'ouverture du bal.

-Tu sais que je suis un piètre danseur, » lui rappela Hux en se levant. « Si je suis en retard, je suis sûr qu'une foule d'admirateur sera là pour me remplacer.

-Embrasse Poe pour moi. »

Hux acquiesça avant de se diriger vers l'une des sorties. Le bâtiment avait beau être splendide, les pierres empêchaient une bonne communication des appareils mobiles. En sortant du bâtiment, il rencontra un des nombreux amis de son épouse, un biographe dont il avait complètement oublié le nom. Les deux hommes se saluèrent avant que l'écrivain ne lui indique qu'il allait rater la première danse.

« Cornélia commence à avoir l'habitude maintenant. Je me souviens que vous l'avez fait danser très longtemps à notre mariage.

-J'adore danser et elle fait une excellente partenaire.

-Alors, si ça ne vous dérange pas, vous pourriez danser avec elle ? Je dois appeler chez nous pour prendre des nouvelles de notre fille.

-Oh, rien de grave au moins ?

-Juste une légère otite, » lui répondit Hux avant de sortir du bâtiment.

Il descendit la dizaine de marches qui menaient à une petite place pavée puis alluma son comlink. Un peu plus loin, un groupe de jeunes riait, vraisemblablement un peu trop enivrés. Il s'apprêtait à composer le code pour appeler Poe lorsqu'il entendit un bruit terrible dans son dos. Puis un souffle terriblement chaud le percuta et le fut basculer en avant. Son corps tomba lourdement sur le sol en pierre et se fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, face contre terre, il grimaça. Ses oreilles sifflaient atrocement. Il se redressa et vit d'abord deux adolescentes s'enlaçaient, criaient et pleuraient. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il c'était passé puis il se tourna vers le bâtiment. Il aperçut alors les flammes grondantes et l'immense colonne de fumée qui s'élevait dans le ciel. Il chancela avant de prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait. Où était Cornélia ? Hortense et Marcus ? Il avait des vertiges et pourtant, il avança péniblement vers les escaliers en criant leurs noms. Deux mains agrippèrent son poignet. L'un adolescent qui étaient plutôt éméchés tenta de le retenir. Hux se débattit alors et hurla encore plus fort. Il devait les retrouver. Il devait les aider. Il devait les sortir de là.

La foudre éclata au-dessus de la ville, réveillant brutalement Poe qui avait finit par s'assoupir près de la petite fille. Alina, dans son berceau, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et tenta de la bercer pour la calmer. Dehors, la pluie était diluvienne et un terrible orage zébrait régulièrement le ciel noir.

« Allons ma chérie, calme-toi… ce n'est qu'un gros orage, » murmura t-il pour la réconforter. « Quelle heure est-il ? Papa et maman ne devraient pas tarder à revenir. Montrons leur que tu es une grande fille, ne pleures plus... »

Au rez de chaussé, la porte claqua contre le mur et des bruits de pas retentirent. Surpris d'un tel manque de discrétion, Poe alla jusqu'à l'escalier tout en berçant la petite fille. Il vit alors une dizaine d'hommes armés prendre possession du salon. Tous portaient l'uniforme impérial. Il les interpella alors :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Vous êtes chez le Général Hux ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement !

-Poe Dameron, vous devez nous suivre immédiatement, » déclara un officier.

« -Je n'irais nulle part, dégagez d'ici avant que Hux l'apprenne et fasse de vos vies un enfer !

-Sur ordre de l'Empereur, je vous sommes de descendre et de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. Cette nourrice, » dit l'officier en désignant une femme twi'lek restait en retrait, « prendra soin de mademoiselle Hux durant votre absence.

-Que me veut Ren ? » demanda Poe, surpris.

« Un terrible attentat s'est produit en ville. Notre Empereur vous fait demander d'urgence à l'hôpital. »

Cette révélation fut un choc pour Poe. Il fit un pas en arrière et resserra son étreinte autour du petit corps d'Alina. Sans un mot, tel un droïde sans conscience, il descendit lentement les marches en verre. Un attentat ? Où ? Comment ? La twi'lek prit doucement Alina dans ses bras et lui promit de faire attention à la petite fille avant que des mains puissantes ne saisissent Poe et le tirent hors de l'appartement. Il ne dit rien lorsqu'ils le firent embarquer dans une navette. Près d'un hublot, il aperçut au loin une longue colonne de fumée. Il se tourna alors vers l'officier, un capitaine, et la lui montra du doigt.

« Une explosion a eut lieu. L'orage et la pluie ont aidé à éteindre l'incendie.

-Capitaine Tanaka, » appela l'un des pilotes. Poe se souvint alors de ce nom et se leva précipitamment :

« Tanaka ? Vous êtes l'assistant d'Armitage ? Où est-il ?

-Notre général est auprès de notre Empereur. Par miracle, il n'est que légèrement blessé, » indiqua Tanaka avant d'aller dans le cockpit.

Cela rassura Poe qui se rassit et attendit la fin du vol. La navette atterrit sur le toit de l'hopital et les hommes armés escortèrent Tanaka et Poe à l'intérieur. Dans les couloirs, les droïdes et les médecins couraient dans tous les sens. Mais tous semblaient vouloir éviter un couloir dont l'accès était gardé par plusieurs Chevaliers de Ren en armes lourdes. Tanaka s'arrêta devant la double porte et fit signe à Poe d'entrer. Derrière, il retrouva Gideon qui sembla soulager de le voir :

« Commandant ! Venez, même Kylo n'arrive pas à le calmer. »

L'ancien pilote n'eut pas le temps de le saluer que le chevalier le tirait vers une salle où Hux se débattait comme un forcené, entouré par plusieurs médecins et de Ren. Le sang de Poe ne fit qu'un tour et il se précipita vers son amant pour l'enlacer. Au passage, il bouscula une infirmière et Ren mais l'effet fut immédiat : Hux se calma et le serra contre lui. L'ancien pilote foudroya du regard les personnes autour de lui et grogna même lorsque Ren voulut s'approcher.

« Vous approchez pas d'Armitage ! Ça va pas dans vos têtes ? » s'exclama t-il en berçant doucement le général.

« Poe. Poe, on doit retrouver Cornélia. Elle et le bébé... » souffla t-il alors qu'un médecin finit par lui injecter

un produit blanc dans le bras.

Contre Poe, le corps du général devient plus mou et l'équipe médicale l'aida à l'allonger. Poe vit alors que Hux était blessé au front et que ses vêtements étaient recouverts de cendres et de suies. Il se retourna alors à nouveau vers Kylo Ren. Ce dernier était pâle, la lèvre fendue et ne cessait de fixer son ancien amant.

« Bordel, quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Où sont Cornélia, Hortense et Marcus ? Putain, Ren répondez moi !

-Je ne sais pas…

-Comment ça ? Si Armitage est là, c'est qu'ils doivent l'être aussi ! Vous ne pouvez pas me dire que vous ne savez pas où ils sont, merde !Les médecins ont du faire une liste des blessés !

-Ils ne sont que six… Armitage et cinq ados. »

La réponse de Ren fut comme une bombe dans l'esprit de Poe, qui dut se retenir au lit médicalisé pour ne pas tomber. Son regard passa du visage blême de Ren à celui de Gideon, toujours en retrait. Le chevalier au visage peint baissa les yeux, cachant ainsi sa peine. Poe jura doucement avant de demander ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Une forte explosion a soufflé la salle de réception. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Armitage était dehors. Selon les adolescents présents près de lui, les flammes ont détruit rapidement l'intérieur au moment de l'ouverture du bal où tous les invités étaient présents. Ils n'avaient aucune chance.

-Et Cornélia était… là-bas.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Dameron. Les corps sont petit à petit ramenés ici pour les identifier, » intervint Gideon en s'approchant.

« Gideon va vous ramenez au duplex, Armitage a besoin de se reposer.

-Et vous ? Vous allez rester à Arkanis ?

-Oui, la famille d'Armitage a été prise pour cible : ceux qui ont fait ça devront payer. Mes chevaliers sont déjà sur place pour obtenir le plus d'informations possibles. »

Poe acquiesça tandis que Ren sortait de la pièce. Gideon s'avança mais Poe lui fit signe de rester à l'écart. Il avait besoin d'assimiler toutes ces informations pendant que Hux était encore étourdi par le sédatif. Il sentit un besoin vital de faire les cent pas mais son cerveau n'arrivait pas à réfléchir de manière raisonnée. Passant devant un chariot médical, il frappa un grand coup dedans, renversant ce qu'il se trouvait dessus. Gideon sursauta face à ce soudain excès de rage. Il souffla avant de se précipiter vers l'ancien pilote et l'attirer contre lui. Poe se débattit et cria, versant soudain un flot de larmes incessant.

« Pleures et cries autant que tu veux, je suis là. Extériorise, tu en as besoin. Pour toi, pour Hux, » dit-il doucement alors que Poe se laisser tomber au sol et le serrer fermement.

Poe resta dans cette position de longues minutes, à exprimer sa peine et sa colère avant de se reprendre doucement et d'être aidé par Gideon et sa jeune apprentie pour porter Hux jusqu'à une navette plus discrète. Le sédatif des médecins avaient mis le général dans un état somnolant et second. Durant le trajet, Hux se laissa tomber sur l'épaule de son amant. Poe lui caressa les cheveux avant de laisser couler ses larmes silencieuses. Gideon et Cléa les regardèrent impuissants. Mais Poe prit leur aide silencieuse comme un petit réconfort. Le chevalier de Ren l'aida à porter Hux jusqu'à leur chambre, à le déshabiller puis à le doucher. L'eau chaude sur sa peau réveilla un peu le général qui fondit brusquement en larmes, gémissant les noms de son épouse et de ses domestiques.

Poe et Gideon le réconfortèrent du mieux qu'ils pouvaient avant de l'aider à se mettre au lit. Le chevalier utilisa ensuite la Force pour l'aider à se détendre un peu. Puis il descendit avec Poe dans la cuisine. Là, la femme twi'lek les informa qu'elle avait couché la petite fille et avait cuisiné un potage pour eux. Poe la remercia doucement avant de prendre un bol et de le monter pour Hux. Cléa l'accompagna. Sa présence sembla rassurer le général et il se laissa nourrir par la jeune femme.

« J'ai pas mal de frères et sœurs alors j'assure pour donner la béquer, » tenta t-elle comme plaisanterie. Poe sourit tristement en observant son amant agir comme un automate. « Je suis désolée de tout ce qui vous est arrivé. Cette prison… cet attentat…

-Je ne comprends pas, Cléa. Comment des gens peuvent s'en prendre à autant d'innocents ?

-Des fanatiques le peuvent. Les coupables voulaient s'en prendre aux soutiens et aux familles de l'Empire... »

Poe eut un léger sursaut. Les paroles de la jeune apprentie résonnèrent dans son esprit et lui rappela brusquement quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un : Jessika. Il s'excusa alors auprès de Cléa et descendit rapidement dans le salon où se trouvait Gideon.

« Faut que je parle à Ren !

-Kylo est occupé et a ordonné à ce que Armitage et toi, vous vous reposez.

-Je crois savoir qui peut être à l'origine de cet attentat ! » s'exclama Poe.

« -Poe, même mes frères n'ont pas encore assez d'informations pour avoir des suspects…

-Jessika Pava ! » s'exclama t-il. « C'était une pilote de mon escadron, je l'ai croisé plusieurs fois au village où Hux m'a amené. Elle voulait que je rejoigne le groupe de résistants qu'elle avait reformé.

-Poe… tu es sûr de toi ?

-Oui ! Elle en voulait à Armitage ! Bordel, j'ai… je lui ai parlé de ce bal !

-Bon, écoute moi, » lui ordonna Gideon en gardant son sang froid. « Tu vas te calmer. Si ce que tu dis est vrai : rien n'est de ta faute. Tu m'entends ? » Poe acquiesça. « Toi, tu vas monter dans cette chambre. Tu vas te coucher près d'Armitage et tu vas le réconforter. Cléa restera ici cette nuit. Moi, je vais aller en parler à Kylo.

-Dis lui que si je me trompe pas… je veux… je veux qu'ils souffrent comme Armitage souffre. Cornélia attendait un deuxième bébé. Hortense et Marcus n'ont jamais rien fait de mal. Ils étaient innocents. Ils étaient… ma famille.

-Je te tiendrais personnellement au courant. D'accord ? » demanda Gideon, face à la rage grandissante du petit brun.

Poe hocha la tête et observa Gideon partir. Cléa le rejoignit un peu plus tard et lui indiqua que le général avait suffisamment mangé. Poe la remercia et l'aida à s'installer un petit coin repos avant de retrouver Armitage à l'étage. Le général s'était réfugié sous les draps mais était encore éveillé lorsque Poe se glissa auprès de lui. Le petit brun enlaça le corps légèrement tremblant et embrassa son amant.

« Tout va bien se passer, Armi. Je te le promet.

-J'aurais du lui offrir cette danse…

-Je vous aurais tous perdu si tu avais fait ça.

-Je l'aimais… j'aurais du prendre plus soin d'elle… être là…

-Cornélia ne t'en voulait pas pour ça. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu te laisses abattre. Tu vas te reposer et on retrouvera les salauds qui ont fait ça. Justice sera faite, Armitage.

-J'ai trop mal…

-La douleur finira par passer. Tu pourras pas oublier totalement mais ça passera.

-Aide-moi, » supplia la voix de Hux dans le noir. « Poe… fais moi oublier pour cette nuit… soulage-moi…

-Armi, tu dois te reposer mon amour.

-Prend-moi, »souffla Hux en se collant à Poe.

Le petit brun avala difficilement sa salive. Contre lui, son amant s'abandonnait totalement. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'il glissait sur le corps de Hux et lui embrassait le cou.

 **.**

A bord de l'Impérial, Kylo Ren écoutait attentivement le rapport de son chevalier Gideon. Assis sur son trône, il fulminait de rage. Près de lui, Rey le remarqua et posa une main sur son bras. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole devant les vingt chevaliers réunis :

« Le général Hux a battit cet empire. Il a donné une grande partie de sa vie pour lui. Le meurtre abjecte de sa famille ne doit pas rester impuni. Poe Dameron est mon ami. Sa gentillesse et sa naïveté ont eu raison de sa confiance. Retrouvez Pava, retourner ce système s'il le faut. Si elle est coupable, vous avez carte blanche pour capturer son groupe et les anéantir tous. »

Les hommes en noir grondèrent avant de se précipiter vers leurs vaisseaux : la chasse était ouverte, le sang appelait le sang.


	24. Chapter 24

_Coucou,_

 _dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, avec un petit saut dans le temps… quelques semaines._

 _ **Anna Taure :** Oui, je voulais faire des Chevaliers des êtres avec une certaine sensibilité. Gideon a été un intime de Hux alors je le voulais presque « gentil » et attentionné. Pour le reste du groupe, ce sont des frères d'armes, unis par un serment. Genre une meute : si on s'en prend à l'un d'entre eux, ils agissent ensembles pour se défendre et se venger._

 _ **Christine :** bois de chauffage, quand même… j'aurais dit charbon ! Ça fait depuis le début que je voulais ce genre de scène, pour apporter du drama mais aussi un grand tournant dans la relation Hux/Poe._

 _Euh, je veux pas savoir ce que tu fais avec ton costume en latex quand ce n'est pas la période d'Halloween !_

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Des bisous_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **2**_ _ **4**_

Le jour s'infiltra dans la chambre, à travers les rideaux blancs. Poe grogna doucement avant de se redresser sur ses coudes. À côté de lui, Armitage dormait encore à point fermé. Contrairement aux nombreuses nuits suivant le drame, son amant avait finit par retrouver un sommeil normal. Avec la plus grande tendresse, Poe lui caressa les cheveux. Ses mèches rousses avaient poussé, ça le rendait plus adorable encore. L'ancien pilote sourit en se remémorant les semaines passées. Armitage avait eu beaucoup de mal à se remettre de l'attentat. Poe avait fait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour sécher ses larmes, calmer ses cris, apaiser sa culpabilité, soulager ses colères. Et puis, le petit brun avait compris : l'appartement était devenu bien trop grand, trop rempli de souvenirs douloureux. Alors Poe avait prit l'initiative de les ramener tous ici, dans ce beau chalet où Armitage et lui étaient devenus un couple.

Le changement d'air et d'environnement avait finit par payer. Peu à peu, Armitage avait fait son deuil. Il n'avait pas voulu entendre parler de la recherche des auteurs de l'attentat ni leur mort. Mais Poe s'en était inquiété. Officiellement, il s'agissait d'extrémistes, tués lors de l'assaut des Chevaliers de Ren. Officieusement, Gideon et ses frères d'armes avaient traqué Jessika et ses amis. L'empereur leur avait donné carte blanche pour les faire parler et regretter de s'en être prit aux riches familles d'Arkanis. L'ancienne résistante avait finit par succomber à des semaines de tortures. Poe avait apprit sa mort par un message discret de Gideon. Et il n'avait pas regretté de l'avoir dénoncé. Il savait que le dernier groupe de résistants avait été anéanti. Mais il ne ressentait plus aucune peine ni compassion pour eux : jamais au temps de Leia Organa, ils ne s'étaient abaissé à terrifier la population ni à massacrer des innocents.

Poe ferma les yeux et expira, il n'avait plus à penser à tout ça. Désormais ses seuls centres d'intérêts étaient l'homme qui dormait près de lui et la jolie petite tête blonde qui jouait tranquillement avec son hochet. Malgré le mur qui séparait les deux chambres, Poe pouvait entendre le son clair de la clochette du petit jouet en bois, ainsi que les miaulement doux de Millicent. Il se leva et enfila rapidement un caleçon avant de rejoindre la petite poupée.

« Salut mes deux beautés, » dit-il doucement en prenant Alina dans ses bras.

Il la changea rapidement et retourna avec elle dans la chambre parentale. Millicent le suivit et monta gracieusement sur le lit. La queue droite comme un étendard, la chatte trottina jusqu'aux oreillers alors que Poe s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il caressa alors le bras pâle d'Armitage pour le réveiller en douceur. Son amant grimaça et tenta de se cacher sous son oreiller, mais Millicent s'était assise dessus.

« Bonjour, mon amour. Il va falloir sortir du lit.

-Non…

-C'est toi qui veut te rendre sur Naboo, je te rappelle.

-Dit à Kylo que je suis souffrant…

-J'avais cru comprendre que tu ne tombais jamais malade, » ricana Poe.

Armitage grogna avant de se laisser glisser hors du lit. Les deux hommes se préparèrent avant de descendre petit déjeuner. Poe adorait ce moment : faire à manger pendant qu'Armitage imitait des vaisseaux allant se poser dans la bouche-hangar de sa fille. Ils finissaient de manger lorsque les deux adolescents de Marc arrivèrent. Armitage leur avait demandé de passer pour garder Alina et Millicent pendant leur séjour sur Naboo. Selon ses dires, il avait des affaires à régler à son bureau et il devait parler de vive voix avec Kylo Ren. Poe était curieux de tout cela, son amant avait refusé de lui en dire plus.

Une navette impériale vint ensuite les chercher. Issu de la nouvelle génération de navette de transport, l'engin était assez rapide pour les mener en moins de trois heures d'Arkanis à Naboo, en voyage en hyperdrive. Ils furent accueillis à Theed par le capitaine Tanaka et une troupe de stroomtropers. Poe resta bouche bée devant la splendeur des bâtiments et la beauté des tenues multicolores des habitants. Le capitaine les escorta jusqu'au palais. L'endroit était sûrement le plus beau de toute la planète, à la grande surprise de Poe.

Lui qui s'attendait à découvrir des murs sombres, drapés de grands tissus aux couleurs de l'empire… il n'avait jamais imaginé que les Chevaliers de Ren et leur maître pouvaient vivre dans un tel luxe confortable et lumineux. Le marbre reflétait parfaitement les rayons du soleil estival. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de grands pots de fleurs. Tellement surpris par la décoration, Poe demanda s'ils se trouvaient bien au palais impérial. Bien sûr, il reçut un regard indigné de la part du jeune officier alors que Armitage lui révéla que le couple impérial n'avait pas voulu changer la décoration, pour rester au plus près de l'héritage de la reine Amidala.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la grande salle du trône, où Kylo Ren siégeait avec son épouse. D'un geste de la main, le grand brun congédia tout le monde avant de se lever. Rey l'imita et passa même devant lui alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Poe et son amant. Armitage s'inclina légèrement avant que Rey ne l'enlace.

« Armitage, soit le bienvenu. Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, Poe a bien prit soin de moi. Merci pour les fleurs magnifiques que vous avez envoyé.

-Cornélia aimait ces fleurs, nous voulions lui rendre cet hommage, » intervint l'empereur en serrant la main d'Armitage. « Allons dans mon bureau et laissons Rey et Dameron discuter. »

Armitage acquiesça avant de partir avec son ancien amant. Poe les observa s'éloigner avant de se retourner vers l'impératrice. Elle était belle dans cette robe marron qui mettait en valeur son ventre légèrement rebondi. Rey lui proposa d'aller prendre un thé avec elle sur l'une des terrasses du palais. La ville étant bâtie à flan de falaise, Rey le guida jusqu'à une terrasse auprès de laquelle une cascade se jetait dans le vide. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc en pierre blanche et furent servi par une jeune servante.

« Et toi, Poe ? Comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va. Armitage avait grandement besoin de moi alors j'ai su me montrer fort.

-Cornélia semblait t'apprécier énormément.

-C'était une femme remarquable.

-Et la petite Alina ? » demanda Rey.

« -Elle a eu une période un peu difficile aussi. Mais elle a hérité de ses parents : ça sera une femme forte.

-Dommage que vous ne l'ayez pas amené avec vous, j'aurais aimé la voir…

-Tu auras bientôt un petit à toi, » affirma Poe.

« -Deux en fait. C'est de famille chez Kylo.

-Oh ! Il doit être ravi, non ?

-Il ne dit rien mais il est terrifié : va t-il être un bon père ? Blablabla…

-Ne t'en fais pas, Armitage était pareil et au final, il fait un super papa. »

Rey rit de bon cœur. Poe l'observa en silence. Elle semblait si heureuse et épanouie. C'était cette jeune femme qui lui avait le plus manqué. Prenant conscience qu'il avait pu être un peu dur avec elle sur l'Impérial, il s'excusa. L'impératrice lui sourit tout en posant une main amicale sur sa cuisse.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je m'attendais à ce que tu me repousses et je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis heureuse que tu sois de nouveau heureux. Et Armitage le méritait aussi.

-Si on m'avait dit à l'époque que je serais amoureux de lui…

-Finn aurait fait un infarctus mais Leia t'aurait soutenu.

-Tu crois qu'elle est fière de nous, Rey ? N'avons-nous pas abandonner nos idéaux ?

-Ce qu'elle voulait surtout c'était que l'espoir et l'amour règnent toujours sur la galaxie. Je m'efforce d'équilibrer les décisions de Kylo pour que cet empire ne devienne pas une dictature sanguinaire. Kylo est loin d'être le monstre qu'était Palpatine, il a un cœur et il se montre sensible à certains sujets.

-Mais es-tu heureuse ?

-Bien sûr, » avoua Rey alors que leurs compagnons les rejoignaient. « Vous avez déjà finit ?

-Oui, Armitage a prit sa décision et je ne pourrais pas le faire changer d'avis. Ses arguments étaient justes…

-Armi ? » questionna Poe en se levant.

« Je viens de présenter ma démission à Kylo. Je n'ai plus qu'Alina et toi, et j'aimerais désormais vous offrir tout mon temps.

-Alors on ne va pas déménager ici, » comprit Poe, qui avait pensé un instant qu'ils étaient venus pour se rapprocher du palais.

« Non, nous allons rester au chalet. Il n'y aura plus de général Hux.

-Quoi ? Mais l'empire, c'est comme ton premier bébé ! » s'exclama Poe, étonné par la nouvelle. « Je comprends pas… Cette idée te vient d'où ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

-Je voulais t'en faire la surprise. J'avais raison de croire que cela allait te chambouler…

-Sérieusement, Armitage ? Me chambouler…

-Oui, ça te choque plus que si je t'annonçais là comme ça que moi aussi, je t'aime, » lança le roux. Poe ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais la referma aussitôt et sourit bêtement.

-Rey : Armitage a quelques affaires à récupérer dans son bureau, puis-je t'emprunter Dameron ? » demanda Ren.

Rey acquiesça silencieusement. Poe lança quant à lui un regard interrogateur vers son amant. Armitage le rassura en lui murmurant que Kylo ne souhaitait que parler avec lui. L'ancien pilote grimaça, ce qui lui valut une frappe amicale dans les côtes de la part d'Armitage. « Ne fait pas l'enfant, et soit gentil », lui dit-il avant de l'embrasser et de le pousser gentiment vers le grand brun. Bien obligé d'obéir, Poe lança un regard méfiant vers Kylo Ren qui lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent et marchèrent en silence jusqu'à arriver à l'entrée d'un magnifique jardin. Là, le maître des Chevaliers de Ren s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge.

« Armitage m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, Dameron. Il semblerait qu'il ait retrouvé une certaine joie de vivre auprès de vous.

-Je m'efforce de le rendre heureux.

-Et vous êtes un bon… second père pour sa fille.

-Oui, Alina sera sûrement le seul enfant que nous aurons…

-Il m'a demandé une faveur, comme un cadeau pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

-Ah ?

-Vous êtes libre, » lâcha Ren.

« Pardon ?

-Vous êtes officiellement libérer de statut d'esclave dont je vous avais condamné.

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire… merci ?

-En fait, c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier.

-Ah bon, pourquoi ? » questionna Poe, surpris.

« Je vous l'ai dit : Armitage est heureux. Et puis, Gideon m'a confié que c'est vous qui l'avez mis sur la piste de cette fille. Vous m'avez rendu deux grands services en instaurant la paix dans notre galaxie et dans le cœur d'Armitage. Ma mère aurait été fière de vous, » souffla le grand brun en s'arrêtant à l'entrée d'un bosquet.

Poe observa l'endroit. Les jardins du palais étaient splendide mais ce lieu avait quelque chose de spécial, comme si l'air était chargé de magie et de spiritualité. Au centre du bosquet, un magnifique parterre de petites fleurs blanches entouré un grande statue de marbre. Elle représentait une belle femme, en tenue traditionnelle. Poe s'en approcha et pu lire sur la stèle : « Padmé Naberrie, Reine Amidala et Sénatrice de Naboo, -46 à -19 ». Poe se retourna alors vers Ren et le vit contourner le parterre et la statue.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici ? » demanda Poe alors que Ren marchait vers une fontaine qui formait une cascade.

« Ma grand-mère était une femme forte, elle aurait été fière de ma mère. Leia vous aimait comme un fils, celui qu'elle rêvait d'avoir. Un enfant non sensible à la Force, un fils qui marchait sur ses pas.

-Elle vous aimait aussi, » affirma Poe en le rejoignant. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit un buste sculpté représentant la femme qui l'avait tant inspiré durant sa jeunesse.

« A la fin, elle aimait venir ici. Nous avons déposé son corps ici et fait construire cette fontaine. Les Naboo pense que les fontaines symbolisent l'immortalité.

-C'est un bel hommage, elle aurait apprécié.

-Je pense aussi. Armitage sait que je vous ai amené ici, il vous rejoindra quand il aura finit. Vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à raconter à ma mère. »

Ren se tourna vers Poe et lui offrit un sourire discret mais amical. Poe le remercia et le laissa s'éloigner. Puis il s'assit sur le bord de la fontaine et resta un moment silencieux.

« Franchement, je ne sais pas par où commencer : il y a temps à vous raconter... »

Poe parla seul à la tombe pendant de longues minutes, presque une heure avant que Armitage ne le rejoigne. Il retrouva un Poe soulagé. Il s'assit près de lui et laissa ses doigts glisser sur la surface de l'eau fraîche.

« Kylo m'a dit qu'il t'amènerait ici.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il ferait un geste pareil…

-Je crois qu'il a comprit que tu fais véritablement parti de ma vie maintenant.

-Il y a un truc que tu as dit tout à l'heure, » fit Poe, en imitant une perte de mémoire.

« -Ah oui… un truc comme : « je t'aime ».

-Oui, voilà !

-Je t'aime, » répéta Armitage, faisant sourire Poe.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement.


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou,_

 _et voilà notre épiloque pour marquer la fin de cette petite aventure ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire ait plû autant ! Déjà 80 reviews. Bon okay pour certains c'est pas énorme mais je bat largement mon record de reviews pour une fanfiction._

 _Bébé arrivant bientôt, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le loisir d'écrire à nouveau avant un moment mais j'ai déjà de nombreuses idées pour une prochaine Gingerpilot. Alors, je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

 _ **Anna Taure :** tu boudes ?_

 _ **Christine :** pour les jumeaux, tu auras la réponse dans cet épilogue. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fanfiction ! Je te fais tout plein de bisous !_

 _ **Uzichow :** du coup, 4 reviews de retard..._

 _Bonne lecture,_

 _Des bisous_

 _ **OoOoO**_

 _ **Chapitre**_ _ **2**_ _ **5**_

Cela faisait presque 18 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas remis les pieds sur Naboo. Armitage et Poe avaient fait leur vie sur Arkanis, dans le magnifique écrin de verdure qu'offrait le parc naturel et la propriété du chalet. Après qu'une certaine routine ce soit installée dans leur couple, ils avaient fait le choix de reprendre chacun une activité professionnelle. Poe s'était naturellement tourné vers Clarissa, auprès de laquelle il apprit à prendre soin des animaux blessés avant de devenir garde forestier. Armitage quand à lui, avait toujours eu le goût des chiffres et avait trouvé un poste dans la banque du village avant de devenir « Monsieur le maire ».

Alina avait grandit ainsi, entouré de tout l'amour que les deux hommes pouvaient lui apporter. Et comme Poe l'avait un jour prédit, elle hérita bien de la beauté de sa mère et de l'intelligence vive de son père. Elle faisait leur fierté depuis sa petite enfance. Douce, belle et intelligente, elle captait l'attention de tous ceux qui passaient près d'elle. Elle avait suivi ses premières années de scolarité près du village. Brillante, elle dépassa les attentes de ses professeurs et choisit rapidement sa future carrière. À la grande joie de Poe et de son père, elle demanda à faire ses études supérieures dans les meilleures écoles de médecines.

Dans la maison qu'ils avaient loué pour l'occasion, Poe observait Armitage aider sa fille à fermer le dos de sa robe. Ils n'avaient plus qu'un mois avant la rentrée à l'université de Coruscant, la meilleure en médecin de toute la galaxie. Il sourit tendrement. Armitage et lui n'avaient plus qu'une vingtaine de jours pour profiter de leur petite princesse, qui était devenu bien malgré eux une jeune femme ravissante. Le chalet serait bientôt vide sans elle. L'ancien résistant soupira : heureusement qu'ils avaient leur petit élevage d'Einhorn pour les occuper. Au moins, ils seraient assez fatigués pour ne pas penser à l'endroit où Alina avait fait ses premiers pas ou celui où elle avait prononcé son premier mot. Un « papa » timide alors qu'elle fixait Poe. L'orgueil et la fierté d'Armitage en avait pris un coup.

« Pap' ? Pap' ? » appela Alina, sortant Poe de ses pensées. « Papa me conseille le collier avec le rubis. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Avec tes yeux, le Tanza machin irait mieux. Tu sais celui qu'on t'a offert pour ton dernier anniversaire.

- **Tanzanite,** **Pap' » rit Alina en piochant dans sa boîte à bijoux, pour en sortir un collier dont le pendentif était d'un bleu splendide. « Papa doit encore finir de se préparer, tu peux m'aider à le mettre ? »**

 **Poe acquiesça alors qu'Armitage lui laisser la place. Au passage, l'ancien officier l'embrassa doucement** **avant de les laisser. Poe s'avança jusqu'à Alina et lui prit délicatement le collier des mains. La fille d'Armitage se retourna et fit face au miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle souleva doucement ses belles boucles blondes pour que Poe puisse glisser contre son cou le collier et lutter un petit temps contre le fermoir.**

 **« Tu me trouves comment, Pap' ?**

 **-Magnifique, comme d'habitude, petit coeur.**

 **-Tu dis ça pour être gentil…**

 **-Non ! La dernière femme qui m'a demandé comment je la trouvais, c'était ta mère. Elle était splendide dans sa robe bleue, la plus belle de la galaxie. Je pensais que même l'Impératrice ne pouvait lui arriver à la cheville. Et tu es son portrait craché.**

 **-Elle te manque parfois ? » demanda Alina.**

 **« -Elle nous manque tous les jours. C'était une femme formidable. Elle aurait été fière de toi.**

 **-Merci, Pap'. Et dis-moi : comment elle est l'impératrice ?**

 **-Oh, tu sais, ça fait un moment qu'on a plus de rapports avec le couple impérial.**

 **-Mais dans ton souvenir, elle était comment ? » questionna une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.**

 **« -Rey était quelqu'un de bien, juste et sincère. Elle était d'une beauté singulière, simple.**

 **-** **Tu crois qu'on la verra ?**

 **-C'est elle qui organise le bal des débutantes, bien sûr que tu la verras.**

 **-C'est bête mais j'aimerais bien que Papa me présente elle et son époux.**

 **-Tu pourrais lui demander.**

 **-Oh, déjà que je l'ai entendu te dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de moi, au cas où…**

 **-Tu connais ton père : tu es son petit soleil et il ne veut pas te partager avec un inconnu. »**

 **Alina sourit. Oui, elle savait qu'elle était la personne la plus importante aux yeux de ses deux pères. Poe lui embrassa doucement la tempe et la laissa finir de se préparer. Une demie heure plus tard, la petite famille se réunit dans le salon, prête à sortir. BB8 bipa, légèrement peiné de ne pas pouvoir sortir avec eux alors que Millicent bâillait sur son coussin. Devenue sourde à cause de l'âge, elle faisait encore un peu sa vie sans se soucier de son étrange compagnon blanc et orange.**

 **Le palais n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres de leur location. Ils remontèrent donc la grande avenue à pied. Le bal des débutantes était la soirée mondaine par excellence dans toute la galaxie. Les jeunes filles issues des plus grandes familles, influentes, riches ou célèbres, étaient invitées par l'Impératrice elle-même à passer une soirée merveilleuse. Elles étaient triées sur le volet, se préparaient pendant des jours et le soir venu, se présentaient dans les plus belles robes. Pour certaines, c'était le moyen de faire connaître leurs familles et leurs affaires. Pour d'autres, souvent filles cadettes, c'était surtout l'occasion de rencontrer de jeunes officiers de l'armée impériale et même de jeunes Chevaliers : autant de prétendants à un éventuel mariage.**

 **Pour Alina, c'était surtout le moyen de découvrir une partie de son passé. Ses pères lui avaient parlé du couple impériale, dont ils étaient autrefois proches.** **Elle avait finit par comprendre que son père et l'empereur avaient été autrefois bien plus proches que deux meilleurs amis. Elle voulait voir cet homme que son père avait tant aimé et qui lui avait, il y a très longtemps, brisé le cœur. C'était certe grâce à l'empereur qu'elle avait vu le jour, mais elle voulait qu'il la voit, qu'il se rende compte de la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, qu'il se retrouve face à l'amour familial qu'ils avaient tous les droits et à la famille fière et unie qu'ils formaient.**

 **Le palais de Theed avait revêtu ses plus beaux atours. Tout était décoré avec soin pour la soirée. Les familles également invités avaient également choisit leurs meilleurs toilettes pour venir parader autour du couple impérial. Dans sa robe blanche, Alina se mordit la lèvre alors qu'un jeune fille de son âge passait devant elle. Toute sa tenue était si extravagante… Poe sentit son hésitation et la rassura en lui murmurant qu'il avait mal aux yeux à cause de l'étrange choucroute que la fille portait sur sa tête. Alina rit doucement alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle de bal. Une domestique frappa le sol avec un long bâton puis cria d'une voix forte :**

 **« Mademoiselle Alina Hux, accompagné de ses pères, Messieurs Armitage et Poe Hux** **Dameron** **. »**

 **Certaines familles proches d'eux, se retournèrent pour les observer. Des pères, en tenues militaires, se mirent au garde-à-vous au passage de l'ancien général. Des mères** **soufflèrent leur admiration à l'oreille de leurs filles : « quelle belle jeune fille », « tu as vu sa robe? c'est si chic »… Alina rougit et sourit doucement alors qu'elle remarquait le couple impériale, confortablement installé sur leurs trônes. L'empereur les fixait alors que son épouse parlait à deux jeunes hommes vêtus de noir. Les deux se ressemblaient presque comme deux gouttes d'eau, sauf que l'un portait ses cheveux bruns courts alors que le second les avaient longs, en tresse.**

 **La petite famille se dirigea tranquillement vers la piste de danse. Armitage et Alina abandonnèrent un instant Poe pour une première danse. Au bord de la piste, l'ancien pilote les observa. Le père et la fille rayonnaient et éclipser tous les autres couples de danseurs. Pourtant, le petit brun finit par se détourner d'eux lorsqu'il sentit une présence se glisser à ses côtés. À en juger les regards jaloux que lui lançaient les autres personnes autour de lui, il devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Kylo Ren.**

 **« Votre fille est très belle.**

 **-Cela vous étonne ? Elle est bien la fille de ses parents…**

 **-Oui, elle ressemble beaucoup à Cornélia. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle souhaitait devenir médecin.**

 **-Chirurgien, » précisa Poe.**

 **« Joli projet.**

 **-Et vous ? Toujours empereur surpuissant de la galaxie ?**

 **-Oui, même si mes fils vont commencer à me faire de l'ombre.**

 **-** **Et il y a aussi votre fille, non ?**

 **-Leïa. Je crois que la menace vient plus d'elle : je n'arrive pas à lui refuser quoi que ce soit…**

 **-Ça, c'est le problème de tous les pères. Croyez-moi, même l'intransigeant Armitage Hux ne fait pas le poids contre sa petite Alina chérie. »**

 **Kylo Ren ricana doucement en imaginant les dires de Poe. La chanson cessa lentement et les deux danseurs revinrent vers les deux bruns. Armitage salua poliment son ancien amant puis lui présenta sa fille. Alina s'inclina légèrement devant l'empereur qui lui offrit un sourire amical.**

 **« Soit la bienvenue dans ma demeure, Alina. Comme je le disais à Poe, tu es ravissante.**

 **-Merci, majesté.**

 **-Poe, Alina : puis-je vous emprunter Armitage ? » demanda l'empereur.**

 **Ils hochèrent la tête avant de voir Kylo Ren emmener à l'écart l'ancien général. Ils les observèrent monter un escalier pour aller sur un balcon. Puis ils décidèrent d'aller profiter** **de la soirée près du grand buffet.**

 **Sur le balcon, Armitage suivit son ancien compagnon jusqu'à un coin calme où personne ne se trouvait. Ils échangèrent d'abord quelques banalités : comment aller leur famille respective, si tout aller bien dans leur vie.**

 **« Ça a été dur de trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer. Heureusement que Mitaka était là pour éviter la casse.**

 **-Qui as-tu choisi au final ?**

 **-Un de mes chevaliers. Tu te souviens de Zarex ?**

 **-Oui, pas commode mais très sérieux et loyal.**

 **-** **Je me demandais… L'Académie de Theed aurait besoin d'un nouveau directeur…**

 **-Non, Kylo. Merci mais non. Poe et moi avons notre petite vie tranquille sur Arkanis.**

 **-Au moins, j'aurais tenté, » fit l'empereur en haussant les épaules.**

 **« Et comment va Gideon ?**

 **-Bien ! Il a rencontré un** **Chiss dont il est tombé fou amoureux, il vit avec depuis six ou sept ans.**

 **-Il s'est casé ?**

 **-Il semblerait…**

 **-Et tu lui as donné ta bénédiction ?**

 **-Il a bien fallut : tu sais comment il peut être. »**

 **Armitage ne put s'empêcher de rire. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait assez bien Gideon pour savoir à quel point il pouvait être manipulateur et fourbe pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Ils continuèrent de discuter tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Poe les rejoigne, seul. Surpris de ne pas le voir avec sa fille, il lui demanda où elle était.**

 **« Et bien, si ta fille a bien hérité de la beauté de sa mère et de ton intelligence, elle a aussi hérité de ma maladresse.**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **-Bah, près du buffet, elle a eu la maladresse de bousculer un jeune chevalier et de tâcher, légèrement sa tunique. Gentleman, il a accepté de lui pardonner si elle lui offrait une danse. »**

 **Armitage leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher au-dessus de la rambarde pour observer la piste de danse. De nombreux danseurs avaient cessé de danser pour regarder un seul et même couple. Une magnifique jeune femme blonde dans sa robe blanche et un jeune homme vêtu de la tunique des Chevaliers de Ren. Il grogna avant de demander à Kylo s'il connaissait le malheureux qui osait toucher sa fille.**

 **« Oui, c'est un excellent apprenti.**

 **-Bah tu diras à son maître qu'il va pouvoir en trouver un autre : regarde le comment il chuchote à l'oreille de ma fille !**

 **-Tu vas t'attirer de nombreux ennuis si tu le tues.**

 **-Oh ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ferais disparaître son corps et on ne le retrouvera jamais.**

 **-Rey en sera vraiment malheureuse…**

 **-C'est son apprenti ?**

 **-Non, le mien mais c'est aussi son fils aîné, » déclara calmement Kylo Ren, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres alors que Poe lançait un juron obscène.**

 **« Kylo, dis à ton fils de s'éloigner immédiatement de ma fille.**

 **-Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais il a le caractère de sa mère : très têtu, » indiqua Kylo avant de se pencher à son tour au-dessus de la rambarde. « Jacen ! » tonna t-il pour attirer l'attention des danseurs. Le jeune homme arrêta de danser et leva la tête vers son père. « Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais avec Mademoiselle Hux ?**

 **-Alina a eu la gentillesse de me choisir comme cavalier pour la soirée, Père.**

 **-Et ne penses-tu pas qu'avec deux pères, elle a suffisamment de cavaliers pour ce soir ?**

 **-** **Et qui la fera danser et la distraira lorsque ses pères voudront danser ensembles ?**

 **-Pas faux », chuchota l'empereur pour les deux hommes près de lui. « Fais bien attention à elle, je te rappelle qu'elle est l'unique fille de celui qui m'a offert cet Empire.**

 **-Je promet d'être le parfait prince charmant que Mère a toujours souhaité.**

 **-Et moi, jeune homme, je promet à tes parents que c'est ton frère qui héritera si tu oses trop tourner autour de ma fille ! » s'exclama Armitage face au sourire du prince. Mais il reçut immédiatement un regard noir de la part de sa fille.**

 **Poe se racla alors la gorge et tira légèrement son conjoint en arrière.**

 **« Chéri, je crois que les jeunes diraient que : tu es entrain de foutre la honte à ta fille.**

 **-Mais elle et… ce garçon !**

 **-Jacen, il se nomme Jacen et ta fille le dévore des yeux.**

 **-Poe, tu ne vas pas être de son côté quand même !**

 **-Tu te tapes un ancien résistant, ta fille peut bien roucouler une soirée avec un prince, non ?**

 **-Je suis d'accord avec Dameron, » intervint Ren.**

 **« Elle est jeune, chéri. Et dans un mois, elle ira sur une planète loin de nous. Vaut mieux la voir flirter avec lui** **ce soir** **que d'apprendre à la fin de ses études qu'elle est sorti avec un** **Gamoréen, non ?** **»** **questionna Poe, faisant grimacer les deux anciens membres du Premier-Ordre.**

 **Armitage finit par céder et Ren fit signe aux musiciens de reprendre. Les deux jeunes gens, eux, s'éclipsèrent hors de la salle de bal pour discuter. Le bal se termina au petit matin. Sur le chemin du retour, Alina parla longuement du jeune prince. Cela agaça un peu Armitage mais Poe lui avait clairement fait comprendre que sa fille n'était plus un bébé mais une future femme. Avant d'aller dans sa chambre, la future étudiante arrêta un moment ses deux pères :**

 **« Papa, tu m'en voudrais si je te demandais la permission de passer le reste de mes vacances ici ?**

 **-Aurais-tu un nouvel intérêt pour cette ville ?**

 **-Jacen m'a invité à rester un peu plus longtemps. Il est vraiment… intéressant. Et l'impératrice m'a dit qu'elle pouvait me faire visiter le palais et les environs…**

 **-Alina…**

 **-S'il te plaît ! Au moins, dix ou quinze jours ? » demanda la jeune femme.** **Poe murmura alors à l'oreille d'Armitage, qui souffla.**

 **« Il est tard. On en reparlera demain mais une semaine serait déjà bien. »**

 **Alina remercia son père et entra dans sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle passa bien dix jours de plus sur Naboo. Mais aussi la moitié de ses autres vacances… des vacances qui devinrent une résidence principale.**

 ** _ **The End**_**


End file.
